Goblin Holiday
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Ten years ago on a stormy night, Sarah Williams foolishly said some words that caused the course of her life to be altered forever. She’d spent thirteen hours in a magical Labyrinth searching for her brother. Once she’d brought the boy home, she thought s
1. Chapter 1

**Goblin Holiday**

**By **

**PaisleyRose**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own it, I just barrow it not and then.**

**Prologue:**

Ten years ago on a stormy night, Sarah Williams foolishly said some words that caused the course of her life to be altered forever. She'd spent thirteen hours in a magical Labyrinth searching for her brother. Once she'd brought the boy home, she thought she'd closed the book on that part of her life….She was wrong.

**Chapter 1. Good fortune.**

He stood in an archway, a shadowy figure with sad features. Sarah felt the breeze that soon whipped her hair wildly about her face. She faced him as he approached her, and once more she said the words that would end his hold over her. _**"You have no power over me."**_ Once more he transformed into owl shape and form and winged off.

Sarah sat up, panting and covered in a thick sweat. "What the hell." She whispered to herself. "Why am I dreaming of that?" She looked at the alarm clock; she had more than an hour before she needed to get up. Closing her eyes she tried to make herself go back to sleep. It wasn't working. Sarah swung her legs out of the bed and padded on bear feet to her little kitchen.

Sarah had inherited a nice little sum of money when her grandmother had passed away when she was in collage. He father had helped her invest it and now she had a nice little nest egg. She had used part of the money to buy this little cottage. Her father had not really understood why she needed to have a place of her own. He could see no reason why the young woman should want to live away from the house she'd grown up in. Still he had helped her with the legal papers and getting a good deal on the house. When collage ended she moved into the house and prepared to go to work at the private academy that had hired her even before her diploma had dried.

Sarah knew she was fortunate; few others had received such good offers. Rockwell Academy was not a large or prestigious school, but it was a well run school with a fine reputation. That she would be hired to join the staff so quickly had been fortuitous. It seemed there was a teacher retiring in the English department just as Sarah was graduating and she was given an interview. The headmaster of the school seemed to have taken a liking to her and offered her the position. It was a good position at that; she was the newest member of the English department. That meant double duty really, as the English Department also staffed the Drama department. That had been two years ago, and now the end of her second year at Rockwell was coming to an end. The spring play had been played, and received well. The graduates were just weeks away from freedom, and prom had been held.

Sarah sipped her morning coffee, looking out her kitchen to her garden. Her father had misgivings about buying the little cottage in this old section of town. But Sarah had over ruled him; she loved the winding hillside with its nooks and crannies, high hedges and natural look of the linden trees that separated some of the properties. At one time these were fashionable little houses, and they still had a lot of charm. Now as dawn approached she watched little shadows form and seem to scurry. She laughed to herself, "Sarah, next thing you know you'll be seeing Goblins."

Teaching was a rewarding occupation, Sarah told herself, much better than trying to be an actress like her mother. Linda had made quite the name for herself, but it had come at a cost. Part of the cost had been what had become a strained relationship between mother and daughter. When Sarah had made English and Literature her majors in College, her mother had been visibly relived. It had gone unnoticed by Linda that Sarah had put distance between herself and the world of playacting. When Sarah's drama class had put on her first play last year, Linda was notably missing from the performance. Robert however was there in the front row with Karen and Toby.

Sarah smiled at the family portrait that sat on top her spinet. It was actually the only picture of the four of them ever taken. Robert and Karen standing and Sarah seated with Toby on her lap. All of them had happy smiles on their faces. Sarah fingered the frame and made a note to call Karen later that day and make sure everything was alright. Sarah laughed lightly as she passed though the living room on her way back to her bedroom to take her morning shower.

Sarah looked at her reflection in the mirror; the changes in ten years had been subtle. She still had the same wide innocent eyes, still the same shade of emerald green. Still the same full sweet mouth. She had kept her hair long, but was wearing it in a different style now, and didn't look so young. Gone were the blue jeans, having been replaced by stylish slack suits and more often skirts. She looked very professional when she was at the school, and when she wasn't she dressed in long flowing skirts and caftans.

Sarah smiled at her reflection in the vanity mirror and thought of the fuss Karen had made when Sarah had insisted on keeping the old bedroom set. Karen had tried to get her to buy something new, something modern. Sarah however loved the creamy white and gilded edges of her old set. Even the fact that the bed was a single didn't move Sarah. Her argument had been that if a man ever came into her life she could put the old set in the guest room, she just could not bear to part with the set. It was something she could not explain. It wasn't just the obvious history she had with the set; it was also the hidden history. The fact that she'd seen her friends from time to time reflected in the mirror those first months after that fateful night. With time the images stopped coming. Now they were a memory, one she was not willing to give up.

Sarah locked the house and went out to the garage to her little car. She drove the short distance to Rockwell, and parked in the teacher's lot. Pulling a shawl over her shoulders she walked briskly toward the entrance closest to her classroom. There was still half an hour before the first bell, but she wanted to have the tests she'd corrected the night before on the desks of her students.

Her class room faced the south side of the building, and was always light and airy. She kept the clutter in the room down to a minimum so there was little to distract her students from their work. In two years she'd become a popular teacher, and tutor. The head of the drama department had come to depend on her for support and had turned over some of his work load over to her. Sarah looked at the notice on the cork board again with envy. Mr. Davis was going to be chaperoning a special six week trip to England with side trips to Scotland and Ireland as part of the summer curriculum. A few of the highlights included an evening at the New Old World Theater, a trip to Stonehenge and the Glasgow Poets Festival. Sarah sighed, not really thinking about it as she said aloud. "I wish I were going in your place." The first of her students began to arrive and she put the excursion out of her mind.

Sarah called Karen on her lunch break just to touch base and was pleasantly surprised when her stepmother invited her to join the family for dinner. Sarah asked if there was a special occasion and was informed her father wanted to discuss something with her.

Sarah pulled up in front of the old Victorian and took a moment to just look at her father's house. She missed some things about living here, but that was life she told herself. She saw Toby, now eleven and lanky come dashing out the door to greet her. She waved as he bounded toward her. "Hey, Toby!" She called out.

The blonde boy with more life than could be contained wrapped his arms about his sister. "Sarah." He hugged her close. "I'm so glad to see you."

Sarah hugged him back and teased, "Little brother, it's only been two weeks since you last saw me."

"May as well have been two years." He lamented dramatically.

Sarah leaned back, "I'm the one related to the actress, remember." He looked at his serious face. "What's wrong?"

"They want me to go to camp for the summer." He glared back at the house.

Sarah looked at the house as well. "Why?"

Toby sniffed, "They are going on a cruise…a two month cruise."

Sarah placed an arm about his shoulder, "Well maybe I've an alterative to camp."

Toby brightened up, "I knew you would!"

Karen was on the porch, with a disapproving look on her face. "Tobias!" she was wriggling her finger at him. "I told you about slamming that door!" She looked at Sarah. "Hello, Sarah."

"Karen." Sarah greeted her stepmother with caution. She'd seen that look before; in fact she'd been the recipient of that look. "How are you?"

The blonde woman smiled, "Your father will be home in about an hour, and dinner will be ready then." Karen looked at her son. "And someone had better move his back side up to his room and finish his homework."

Toby dragged himself away and headed up the stairs to the room he'd ran out of when he heard the roar of his sisters car engine.

Karen looked at Sarah. "I don't know what to do with him sometimes." She led her stepdaughter into the house. "I don't know what gets into him."

"He's at that age." Sarah said making light of the situation. "He'll out grow it."

"If I let him live." Karen said staring up at the stairs going to the second floor. "You've no idea of what he's been like of late. One moment he's dancing on the ceiling the next he's lamenting everything we try to do for him."

Sarah laughed, "Pre teen jitters." She left her shawl over the newel post. "Come on, I'll help you set the table and we can visit."

Karen nodded and followed Sarah out to the kitchen and told her what to set out on the dining room table. When her father arrived the women were placing the meal on the table. One thing Robert appreciated about Karen was how orderly she kept his life. Dinner was on the table when he arrived home every night. It was a vast difference compared to the life he'd lead with Linda who often forgot dinner until the last moment.

Robert greeted his daughter and called Toby down to the meal. Sarah enjoyed the meal, Karen was if nothing else a wonderful cook. They talked and enjoyed the company, as if Sarah lived at home still. Finally Sarah broached the subject that seemed to have drawn them all together this night.

"Toby tells me you two are going on a cruise." She said sipping her coffee after diner.

Robert shot a look at the boy who was staring down at his dessert plate. "Yes, we are." Karen cleared her throat; Robert looked over at her and grimaced. "It's part of a symposium that I'm taking part in. Sort of a working sabbatical as it were."

"That sounds great, for you and Karen, Dad." Sarah said smoothly. "Toby tells me you are thinking of sending him off to some camp."

"I had mentioned it…" Her father looked uncomfortable. "Looked into it actually but the camp I wanted him to go to is…booked solid."

Toby drew a sigh of relief.

"I see." Sarah smiled at her father and stepmother. "Ok, let's cut to the chase. Would you like Toby to come and stay with me?"

Karen looked at Robert and winked. "Yes." Her father said nodding. "If it's not too much trouble for you."

"What trouble?" Sarah asked. "I'm only going to be teaching half day classes and he can come to the school and keep me company." She sipped her coffee. "We've got a few field trips planned, and I know Toby would enjoy going on those."

Robert looked at his daughter. "Are you sure an eleven year old is not going to…cramp your style?"

Sarah laughed. "Daddy, except for my clothes, I don't have a style. I'm not dating, or even seeing anyone…Toby will be good company for me."

Robert looked at his wife; they both had sad looks on their faces. He nodded. "I'll have guardianship papers drawn up at my office than. And Karen will have all the pertinent information you need to know printed out for you."

"Guardianship papers?" Sarah put her coffee down. "I thought this was a two month cruise?"

Robert sighed. "Placate me Sarah, I'm an old lawyer. I like to be insured and covered."

Toby looked at Sarah sensing something was not quiet right.

Sarah nodded, "Ok, when you put it that way, ok." She smiled. "So when do you leave?"

"The Monday after Toby gets out of school." Karen said. "When would you like to pick him up?"

Sarah looked at her pocket calendar, "How's that Sunday afternoon sound to you?"

"Fine." Karen said softly. "We'll have dinner."

"No, I'll take you out for dinner." Sarah offered. "You'll have enough on your hands packing these two men up. You don't need to cook as well."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The two weeks had passed quickly for Sarah. She was glad to have some time to get the quest room ready for Toby. She put away the girly stuff and pulled out the linens she used when he came to visit or spend a night when their parents were off on an excursion to New York.

The first few days he was with her were full of activities. Her classes at Rockwell had been well booked, and everyone was excited about the twice a week trips planned. The kids were a few years older than Toby, but had taken him under their wings. He was suddenly everybody's adopted kid brother, and having the time of his life.

It was on Friday evening two weeks into Toby's stay, the bus was returning to the school grounds from the trip to the local Village Playhouse. All the kids were talking about the play an updated vision of The Taming of the Shrew. Sarah checked each kid off as they got off the bus and headed to their parents cars. She was the last one off the bus, and thanked the driver. She and Toby headed into the school to drop off the ledger and some other items in the office. When Sarah entered the office she was surprised to find more than just the secretary there. Looking at the older woman, then the commotion in the headmasters' office, "What's going on?" Sarah asked.

Mrs. Beal, the secretary looked haggard and frazzled. "OH Miss Williams, it's just terrible. Poor Mr. Davis…" the older woman placed a hand to her throat. "He had a terrible accident this afternoon. He fell on the stairs in the main hall, and broke his leg in six places."

"No." Sarah said in shock. "That's awful!"

"It gets worse." Mrs. Beal said. "His doctors don't want him to travel."

"I can understand that." Sarah said, and then remembered the tour he was support to be chaperoning. "What happens to the England trip?"

"Miss Williams?" The headmaster looked out his door. "Would you mind coming in here?"

"Of course, Mr. Tanner." Sarah looked at Toby. "Sit here and wait for me."

Mr. Tanner watched her with his best headmaster face on. "I'm sure Mrs. Beal has been filling you in on our dilemma."

Sarah nodded, "Yes, she told me about the accident."

"Miss Williams, how would you like to take over the tour and act as chaperone?" Tanner asked in his no nonsense voice.

Sarah frowned, "I don't think I can afford it." She said honestly. "And I'm already taking care of my younger bother while our parents are on a cruise."

"Miss Williams, the tickets are already paid for as is the hotels and other fees. As for your brother he can go with you. Mr. Davis was planning on taking his son." Tanner said smoothly. "And you'll be paid of course."

Sarah bit her lower lip, "Mr. Tanner…" she paused. "I'd love it."

"Are your passports in order?" Tanner asked as he pulled out a leather ledger with the trip planner and the tickets for her and now Toby.

"Yes, our father took us out of the country last year… and both Toby and I have had our shots and all our papers updated." Sarah said.

"Than it's settled, Mr. Davis will be taking over your classes while you are gone." Tanner stood up. "I'll have a car at your home on Monday morning to pick you and young Mr. Williams up."

Sarah looked at the notes and the list of items to bring on the trip. "Thank you, Mr. Tanner. I'm sure I'll have no problem. How many students will be coming on this trip?"

"Six, and I believe you know all of them." He pointed to the names of the students. "They are the tops of their classes. Two seniors, two juniors one sophomore and one freshmen."

"Yes, I know these students." Sarah smiled and extended her hand. "Thank you for this opportunity."

Sarah looked at Toby when she left the office. "Hey kid, guess whose going to get to go to Jolly olde London town?" She held up the tickets.

"London?" Toby moved to where she stood. "Way cool, sis."

Sarah draped an arm over her younger brother as they headed toward the parking lot to drive home. "I hope pop feels that way."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen called every night at exactly the same time. "Hello dear, how is everything going?"

Sarah took a deep breath, "Well, we've had a change in our plans. I have to take over the England trip and Toby is coming with me."

Karen began to sputter. "The England trip? The trip you've been moping about? The one you said you could not afford even if you were free to go? How'd that happen?

"Mr. Davis took a fall, broke his leg and now can not travel Doctors orders." Sarah was going though her closet as she talked on the cordless phone. "So they asked me to take over, the tickets and everything is already paid for…even a ticket for Toby. I stopped at the bank and got our passports out of the lock box. He's in his room packing even now. We leave on Monday, and I'll wire you all the information tomorrow." Sarah paused. "How's daddy?"

Karen was silent for a time longer than she should have been. "He's fine." She said quietly. "He'll be so pleased when I tell him your news. Are you sure it's alright to bring Toby?"

"He'll be fine. And it's a good experience; you know he loves literature as much as I do." Sarah tossed a shoulder bag to her bed. "The kids love him; they all make him their kid brother!"

"How many students will you be in change of?" Karen asked.

"Six, three boys three girls, and all of them are great kids. I've worked with all of them." Sarah laughed. "This is a dream come true."

Karen agreed. "Well it's surely good fortune for you, Sarah. I couldn't have wished a better trip up."

Sarah nearly dropped the phone. "What did you just say?"

Karen sighed. "I said its good fortune."

Sarah leaned on the door jam of her closet and wondered, was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Flights of Fancy**

Sarah was surprised when the doorbell rang on Saturday afternoon. The man in the delivery uniform tipped his hat to her and handed the two large boxes over to her. When she opened them she found a brand new teachers blazer in one and a school uniform in Toby's size in the other. The note attached came from Mr. Tanner. He had taken it upon himself to have a blazer for her purchased, and he'd guessed at Toby's size. He said that uniforms were to be worn at all official functions including the flight over. Sarah looked at the dark blue blazer and took a deep breath. She'd seen other female instructors wearing the blazers, and knew how she was expected to look. Rockwell traditions were to be upheld.

Toby looked at the uniform and laughed. "Cool, Sarah, I'll be a preppy!"

Sarah laughed at how well Toby was taking all the changes in stride. He was even agreeable when they had to go back to the family home and search for his dress shoes. The night before the flight he helped Sarah set their luggage out in her front hall. Everything was ready for the trip to the airport.

Sarah woke up early on Monday morning, showered and dried her hair before the sun had even risen. She took time to do her makeup, wanting to appear mature and in control. When that was anything but what she was feeling. Part of her was giddy with excitement, and part, a large part held an apprehension she could not explain. To go with her Blazer she wore a crisp white linen blouse and a pair of navy trousers, and a low heeled dress shoe that was good for walking.

She heard movement in the guest room and knew that Toby was up as well. She left the blazer on her bed as she went down to the kitchen to make a meal for them. Something light as both liked to travel with light tummies. "Toby, breakfast." She called up.

"Be right there, sis." He called back.

Sarah had a check list on the table and when he joined her she began to read off items. Toby would point to the ones he had placed in the hall. By the time they'd finished their juice and muffins, the list had been all checked off.

"This is going to be so cool." Toby announced as he picked up his glass and dish off the kitchen table. "I can't wait to see everything!"

Sarah looked at him, dressed now in the Rockwell uniform. "You look like one of my freshmen. I'd forgotten how tall you've gotten."

He looked down at the uniform rather proudly. "Tobias Williams of the Rockwell Academy!" he pirouetted and bowed dramatically.

"You are such a ham." She teased.

Toby smiled back broadly. "Tell me you're not excited as well, sis."

Sarah nodded, "Yes, I am…it's just strange how it all came about you know. I mean I'm not the most experienced teacher they have in that department. Though, I got the idea that Mr. Davis recommended me for this."

Toby straddled a chair backwards, resting his chin on the chair's back. "While we're in Scotland, do you think we'll have time to see Granddad's cousin?" Toby made light reference to their father's side of the family.

"I sent a telegram to Cousin Brian, so he'll be aware we're there." Sarah looked at her watch. "Do up the dishes while I finish the war paint." She headed to her room.

"Don't know why you waste your time with that garbage." Toby called up to her. "You're beautiful without it, you know."

Sarah looked at her vanity; there was a little bobble that she'd worn for years sitting there. She picked up the pin and smiled. The simple little pin with the amber stone set in gold leaf-work had long been a favorite of hers. She tied the white jabot under her collar and pinned the amber pin to the center. She then placed the blazer on and appraised herself. Glad she'd chosen a simple hair style, she looked like an accomplished teacher. She looked around her bedroom one last time before picking up her shoulder bag and exiting.

The vanity mirror flashed, and a face formed in the dark glass. An old and weather worn face. There was panic in the blue eyes that wildly looked about the room. Then another flash and the face vanished and the mirror was as it was before.

Toby was calling up, "Sarah the car is here to take us to the airport."

Sarah was coming down the stair slowly, "Tell the driver to put our luggage in the car." She directed. "I want to make sure the house is locked up good and solid." She had given a spare key to her neighbor and asked her to water the plants and bring in the mail. She was thankful right now she didn't have a dog to worry about. Much as she missed her old dog Merlin, she was glad not to have to leave a pet for so long.

Sarah walked though the airport with Toby at her side, as if this were just another excursion for the pair. Sarah saw her students gathered at the gate with parents saying long and drawn out good byes. " Good morning students." She said as she approached.

With relived faces the six replied in chorus, "Good morning, Miss Williams."

Sarah looked at the parents, "Thank you all for having them here on time, I'm Miss Williams and I'm taking over for Mr. Davis whose had an accident and is not allowed to travel."

Toby kept a straight face when what he wanted to do was burst out laughing. His sister was pulling what their father called a 'Linda Williams'. He stood by with his hands clasped behind his back watching his sis work the room.

Each of the parents it seemed had something to say, some instruction they felt needed to be given. Sarah listened, gave appropriate responses and finally sent them all on their way to the observation platform where they could watch the flight take off. Sarah then ushered her students and brother toward the entry gate and onto the plane. Once on the plane Sarah looked at the kids and smiled. "Ok, everyone relax." The kids smiled back. "You all know me, and know what I expect. You all know the rules of the School and know they will be enforced. But that does not mean that we cannot have a great time. For those of you who don't know him, this is my younger brother Toby who is spending the summer with me while our parents travel." She held up the check list. "Let's get this show on the road."

"David Britten?" she looked at the eldest of the boys. "Susan Martin?" she looked up and checked the box next to the name. "Mark Ryan, and Mary Ryan…twins eh? I'll be keeping an eye on you two. Jackie Perry, and last but not least my little freshmen Ian McKenna." Sarah, placed the list in the leather pouch she was carrying. "Ok, you've your assigned seats, get in them." She looked at Toby, "You too." He took his seat and Sarah looked at the group. "Ok, and away we go."

David Britten was seated next to Sarah. "Miss Williams, have you ever been to England?"

"Yes, I have." She answered. "My mother was doing a play there when I graduated high school."

Ian turned to Toby who was his seat partner. "Your mother is an actress?"

"No," Toby said easily, and pointed to Sarah, "Her mother is. Mine is just a housewife."

Ian nodded. "I see." He looked at the younger boy. "I'm Ian."

Toby liked the other boy right away.

Once in the air, Sarah stood up to address the group. "It's a long flight, so relax and enjoy it. When we land we'll be going to our hotel via the airport transport. I understand we are in a lovely little hotel in a nice little section of London. We'll be in adjoining rooms, one for the boys, and one for the girls." She smiled at the students. "I think this could be a great experience for us all if we work at keeping things friendly. If you want to do a buddy system, great, if not, ok too. I'm here to make sure things go smooth."

"Miss," Susan Martin addressed her, she was a pretty girl with long honey colored hair who would be going to college come fall. "Will we have any free time?"

"I'm going to make sure you do. And if there's something you'd all like to see while we are here, let me know and I'll arrange it." Sarah said leaning on the seat. "I've a suggestion, one that is not on the itinerary, and that's going to the River Festival. It's a wonderful thing, and I think you'd all enjoy it." During the flight the students asked Sarah what her trip to England had been like. They listened with rapt attention and asked questions. The fight was enjoyable if long.

The hotel they were booked into was a good hour from the air port, and it was late evening when they arrived. The desk clerk was very nice and showed them the suite of rooms the school had booked. There were two bedrooms with a lovely sitting room between. Sarah ordered the boys to carry their things into the room they were sharing. She put David in charge of the room with the stipulation that he not abuse his power. She then ushered the girls into the room they were using. With everyone wired from the long flight, she suggested a walk after they unpacked. They gathered in the lobby and left the hotel for a short walk around the quiet neighborhood. Sarah and the girls took the lead, and the boys followed. They kept it short, and returned to the hotel and everyone headed to bed.

Susan Martin was brushing out her long hair and talking to Jackie. "I am so looking forward to the poets."

Jackie nodded sitting on the window seat. "Me too."

"Mary," Susan addressed the other girl. "What about you?"

"No, I'm looking forward to the evening at the old world." The girl in the red pixie haircut sat cross-legged on her bed. "What about you Miss?" she looked at Sarah.

"Oh I'm looking forward to all of it." Sarah confessed braiding her hair. "Jackie, what is so interesting out that window?"

"Hmmmm, oh nothing Miss. Just an old owl." Jackie said staring out into the night.

"Dirty things." Susan complained. "Close the window so it doesn't get in."

Jackie laughed. "Owls aren't dirty."

Mary shivered. "Can't stand them myself, what about you Miss?"

Sarah was now standing behind Jackie and looking out into the night. She looked at Mary and Susan without really seeing them, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked what you think of them, what do they eat? I mean they don't go after people do they?" Mary asked.

"No." Sarah said quietly. "Mostly they go after rodents…or rabbits…" She looked back out the window. "And they are exceptionally clean." She leaned down. "Where did you see it?"

Jackie pointed to the tree just across the way from the suite of rooms. "There, in that tree..about half way up on that bare branch… I wonder if it's a male or female."

Sarah looked carefully where Jackie had said, her heart skipped a beat as she located the gorgeous tan and white colors of the not quite hidden barn owl. "That's a male." She said. "Close the window, Jackie."

Jackie closed the window and locked it. "Yes, Miss."

Sarah moved to the light switch, "Good night girls." When they had settled down, Sarah moved back to the window sat on the window seat and whispered to herself. "It's just an owl. It's just an owl." The owl sat in the branch staring toward the building, then took to wing and glided toward the darkened window. It fluttered its wings, and for a moment Sarah was eye to eye with the bird. Then it was gone. "It's just an owl." She told herself forcefully and went to her own bed. "It's just an owl."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toby lay in his bed, a soft smile on his face as he began to dream. He was in a room, a room that seemed so familiar to him, a room of many stairs. In his hands was a glowing orb of smooth perfect crystal. He could hear soft music playing and a voice singing. He sat on one set of the stairs, waiting. He was not sure what he was waiting for only that he had to wait.

From above him somewhere he heard a voice. "Not yet, but soon."

Toby looked in the direction he thought the sound had come from; all he saw was the flutter of a dark cape. "I'm waiting." He said aloud. Then noticed a scurry of shadows, but felt no fear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah heard the sound of the music box; it was planning green sleeves, just as it always had. She held it up and looked at the dancing figure, a tiny little female all dressed in a beautiful mother of pearl gown that glittered and shone. "I thought I lost this in the move."

Gloved hands covered hers and a voice like silk said at her ear, "I'd never let you lose this."

Sarah sat up abruptly and looked around the room. It was just before dawn and the others were still asleep. She placed her hand over her pounding heart and said carefully, "It was just a dream."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Land of the Bard**

Sarah led the group to the hotel dining room, where breakfast was being served. "I hope you all got a good night's sleep." Sarah addressed them as they began breakfast. "We've a long day ahead of us, so eat well and we'll be on our way."

David looked around at the other guests in the room and pointed out two other school blazers. Sarah nodded. "Yes, all of us are going on a bus to the University for the Lecture today."

Susan Martin looked at notebook she kept with her at all times. "Will we be with just kids from the states?"

"No, I believe there are schools from here, and a few other places as well." Sarah said quietly. She looked over at her brother who was sharing some odd comment with Ian. "Soon as you've finished your breakfast, we'll gather in the lobby and wait for our host."

"Our host?" Jackie asked.

Sarah looked at Jackie. "Yes, we are being hosted by a Professor Danann, who is head of the University Drama Department. Kindly show this Professor the respect due his station." Standing up, Sarah paid the bill and led her group to the lobby to await the host and the bus.

Professor Oran Danann entered the hotel with an unmistakable air of superiority. He was tall, lean, and graceful. He was in his early forties and still looked like a young lion. He had a head full of sandy blond hair that was wavy and healthy. His body looked like he spent a good deal of time doing some kind of exercise. He was well dressed, much better than most professors owing to the fact he came from a great deal of money. His voice was what Sarah's father called timbered.

"Good morning all." He greeted the groups assembled in the Lobby. "I am Professor Danann."

Sarah stood back as the other two Chaperons rushed forward to introduce themselves. There was something about the man that Sarah took a dislike to, and she could not put her finger on what it was.

Danann looked down his elegant straight nose at Sarah. "And you are?"

"Miss Sarah Williams, I'm the replacement for Mr. Davis." Sarah extended her hand, and with drew it when the professor made a face at her.

"I was not informed that there would be a replacement." He said in a snotty manner. "I should have been."

Sarah heard her group gasp at the rude treatment, "I'm terribly sorry, Professor. I wasn't aware that you had to be."

He narrowed his gaze. "I think too, you are a tad young to be chaperoning a group of teenagers. Why you're hardly out of your teens your self."

Toby found himself being held back by Ian. He looked at his friend and stood still.

The other two chaperons began to snicker to each other. Sarah looked at the self-important smug man and smiled sweetly. "Who died and made you God?" she asked.

The man glared at her. "I beg your pardon." He snapped.

"And well you should." Sarah agreed. "I'm here as chaperon to this group, how dare you question my authority before them."

Blue eyes fired, "If you'll all follow me." He turned ignoring the scene that had just taken place. "We shall head over to the University."

Sarah's group elected to sit in the back of the bus away from the other two groups being hosted by Professor Danann. David whispered to Sarah when they were seated. "You still want us to be respectful to this man?"

Sarah nodded with a smile.

David shrugged and passed the word.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the end of the first week Sarah was sure of one thing, Professor Danann needed a trip to the Bog of Stench. He had degraded her, talked down to her and treated her like dirt, not only in front of her own students and the other Americans but before the entire assembled group of students who were participating in the program.

They had finished the last of the week's lectures, and were headed to the hotel. The other two chaperons were tittering with glee at Sarah having been treated so poorly. All six of Sarah's students and Toby were being ostracized right along with Sarah. In the Hotel dining room they had been relegated to the worst of the tables, as the other two chaperons made it clear they expected the very best.

David had made a complaint to Sarah the first evening. "David," she said carefully. "They are trying to make us look bad. If we can be gracious even in the face of these insults, we'll have triumphed over them." So her student kept their best manners up, and acted with grace even in the face of the worst insults.

When Saturday day arrived and the two groups had left without informing Sarah of the change of time for the trip to Stonehenge, Sarah nearly lost it. She was informed by the desk that the two groups had left more than an hour before. The clerk could see her shock and dismay; he asked why she had not picked up the notice at the University. "I didn't receive one." She said unhappily. "Oh dear, now what do I do. They were so looking forward to the trip."

Sarah looked at the tickets in her hands for entry into the grounds of the monoliths. She was distracted when a driver came forward. "Begging your pardon, Miss. But I'm taking a tour of elderly folk over to the Henge in about half an hour. There's room on our bus if you'd like to join us."

Sarah looked up, "Is there?" She felt a ray of sun shine. "If it would not be any trouble."

The man smiled. "Not at all, we're the same bus line and your tickets are paid for. It would be such a shame for your students to have come all this way and missed seeing the Giants Dance."

The group of senior citizens and Sarah's students was a much better mix than Sarah and the other two schools. One of the retirees was a history teacher, who began to speak on the history of the area delight Sarah's students. The driver suggested to Sarah that since the seniors group and the student got on so well, perhaps she'd consider returning with his bus as well. One on the grounds, Sarah's students stayed with their adopted seniors group.

The retired history teacher began to speak of the meanings behind some of the stones. "That one is called The Alter Stone." Sarah stepped away looking at one of the uprights when she heard the old teacher exclaim, "How odd." He remarked to the students. "An owl during daylight hours."

Sarah looked up just as the owl looked down. As their eyes met she heard another voice behind her. "What do you think you're doing here?" Turning, she could see that Professor Danann was standing behind her looking very cross. "You and your group were not on the bus."

"It seems you changed the times of the tour without informing me." She looked at the man, daring him to deny it. Watchful eyes of the owl stayed on the dark haired woman.

Purposefully he strode near, "I would think you'd get the hint that you're not welcome."

"Professor Danann you're a pompous ass." Sarah walked away ignoring the man fussing at her.

Sarah rejoined the Seniors group, and Toby moved to her side. The owl on the upright watched with unflinching eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was rejoicing that there was but one day left on the English lap of the tour. And that would be the evening at the New Globe Theater for a performance of '_**The Taming of the Shrew.**_' It was one occasion when the students were allowed to dress in evening clothes. Sarah was wearing a pinkish gown of flowing silk with her favorite shawl. She complemented her students on their elegant evening garments. The bus arrived to ferry them out to the theater. The other two teachers were not going on to Ireland or to Scotland, and Sarah was glad this was her last night with the snobs.

Her elation was short lived; when the group arrived at the theater they were ushered to a seating area with the other two groups and Professor Danann. After the performance the entire group of students was invited to have a chat with the participants in the play. Sarah's students remained polite and asked good questions. She saw Danann twitch and was glad her students had paid attention.

"Of course, training helps," the actor still in his costume said. "But the words of the Bard, they are impossible not to respond to."

Sarah was nodded in agreement, Danann plucked the script from the actor's hand and shoved it at Sarah. "I hear your mother is that actress Linda Williams, let's see if it runs in the family."

Toby, though not related to Linda by blood suddenly felt a surge of protectiveness toward her and her reputation. "You can hardly expect my sister to just start spouting some passage… She has no lead in."

The actor was about to protest when somewhere from off stage a voice said "_**Katharina, I charge thee, tell these headstrong women what duty they do owe their lords and husbands.**_"

It was a good lead in, and the voice saying the words was strong and true. The words resounded and filled the room; no one could miss the command. Sarah clasped her hands before her. "_**Thy husband is thy lord, thy life, thy keeper,  
Thy head, thy sovereign; one that cares for thee,  
And for thy maintenance commits his body  
To painful labour both by sea and land,  
To watch the night in storms, the day in cold,  
Whilst thou liest warm at home, secure and safe;  
And craves no other tribute at thy hands  
But love, fair looks and true obedience;  
Too little payment for so great a debt.**_" Her voice held the attention of everyone within the room, including actors who had gathered upon hearing the cue.

Danann frowned, "Where did you learn to speak like that?"

Sarah looked past the pesky professor, "Did anyone see the man who cued that line?" Danann watched as she moved past him, looking for the voice. "Who cued me?"

The man sitting on the stage, still dressed as Petruchio looked dumbfounded. "That's what I'd like to know."

The old fear crept in and Sarah felt icy fingers running down her spine. "Oh my look at the time, I'm sure we're keeping you good people, to the bus." She directed the students. As she passed the actors she thanked them for a wonderful performance.

Danann went to grab her arm, Toby moved in. "Let go of my sister, sir." His voice was shrill.

A bird cried out and swooped down out of the night sky. The Professor was knocked off balance and let go of Sarah's arm. Just as quickly the bird, a large handsome white barn owl, took wing back into the night. Sarah could have sworn she heard snickering. Sarah stood looking down at the professor.

"Where in the blazes did that foul creature come from?" Danann looked at his suit; one leg of his trousers had caught on a nail and was now ripped up to his knee. "Dash it all!"

Toby was looking up in the air, trying to track the bird that'd attacked. "Wow, Sarah did you see that? It's so strange."

Sarah ushered her students toward the bus. "What's strange about an owl? There are lots of them here."

The youngster had a strangely happy look on his face. "No, I was just wishing something would happen to cause that man to let you go…and then that bird appears out of nowhere."

Sarah looked at her little brother, "Toby, that bird most likely has a nest near by and felt it was being threatened."

"Then why is it that the only one the bird went after was the man who was being a pest to you?" Toby asked taking a seat beside Ian. "You don't find that strange?"

"No." She lied. "Danann must be giving off some kind of scent the bird didn't like."

Jackie took her seat, smooth her skirt and looked at Sarah. "It's funny, but it looked like that owl that's been sleeping outside our rooms."

Mary laughed. "Oh right, an owl is tracking us."

Toby whispered under his breath, "I wish that man would just hit a tree and stop pestering us."

As the bus containing the students pulled out of the lot, Professor Danann opened the door of his car and prepared to drive home. He had not gone but a few miles when something dark and small scurried across the road and he swerved to avoid it. The police said when they arrived at the scene of the accident that it was amazing he'd survived. His car, and the tree it had struck were totaled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Irish mist.**

Jackie was looking out the window, "He's there again!" she called out to Mary and Susan. "He just sits there, staring." She pointed to the branch midway up the tree. "I wonder if he'll miss us when we've gone."

Sarah placed a hand on the girls shoulder, "Time for beg, we've an early train to catch."

"Yes, Miss." Jackie looked up at Sarah, "You sounded so wonderful when you spoke those lines at the theater."

"I once thought about becoming an actress." Sarah admitted as she made sure the girls were settled in their beds. "That was a long time ago."

"Miss, why did you change your mind?" Susan chimed in.

Mary was sitting up in her bed. "Yes, Miss, you're voice was every bit as good as any of the actresses we heard this evening."

"Thank you all." Sarah curtseyed. She moved to put out the light. "Good night girls."

"Good night, Miss." They said in unison.

Sarah looked out the window; she had never regretted the decision to become a teacher. Her mother had warned her that acting was a cut throat business. She had warned Sarah that dreams were lost along the way, and souls hardened. Linda had said she'd been lucky; there were some who speculated her rise to stardom had been more than luck. As far as Sarah knew the rumors' were just that. If they weren't, Sarah didn't want to know. Still she was glad that her mother had insisted on voice and diction lessons for her. They gave her the ground work that was to become the foundation of her being able to stand before a class and give lessons.

It wasn't Linda's warnings, or even the fact that few who seek fame find it that had stopped Sarah. Looking at the owl across the way was causing her reflections to take on a stark honesty. What had stopped Sarah was a stormy night ten years ago, and some words spoken in haste. She leaned on the frame of the window, and sighed. That night had changed her, knocked her down a peg, and softened her heart. Sarah turned away from the window, moved to her own bed and followed her own advice to the students. She went to sleep.

Sarah's students settled into the seats on the train. The six students and Toby were going over itinerary for their arrival in Ireland. Sarah was checking on tickets when she noticed a headline on a paper being read by an elderly gentleman. "Excuse me," She interrupted him. "Is that today's paper?"

The man looked up, his face was like stone, he glared at the young woman who had disturbed his morning reading. "Of course it is…" He snapped harshly.

Sarah pulled back, "I'm sorry, to disturb you sir. But I thought I recognized the name of the man who was in that accident." The man huffed and made a rude comment, which Sarah chose to ignore. She moved to where her students were seated. "It seems Professor Danann had an accident last night when he left the theater."

Toby looked up, "Is he dead?" His voice was shaken.

Shaking her head Sarah answered. "No."

Ian leaned closer to the youngest of the boys. "Looks like you got your wish, Toby." He teased lightly.

Sarah had not heard the exchange; she was getting settled in her seat. "We'll be staying in a small village that has become very popular. Some very fine paintings have come from here." She looked at her six students and her brother. "I want to tell you all how very proud I am of how well you've behaved though all this. I've very much enjoyed being on this journey with you. I hope the lectures that you've heard and the play you saw gave you some idea of the richness in the spoken and written word."

David smiled. "We especially liked hearing you speak the words last night, Miss."

"Stop trying to charm me, David!" Sarah quipped.

Susan giggled. "No seriously Miss, when that man off stage fed you that line, and you went into the passage…it was like magic."

Emerald green eyes sparkled. "Thank you."

Toby was staring out the window, biting his lower lip and thinking back on what he'd said just before they left the theater. Sarah watched him, and felt she should speak to him later about what ever was troubling him.

When they arrived at the station, a car had been hired to take them to the Ferry that would take them over to Ireland. There they took another car to the village where they were staying. After settling into the little Inn they had been booked in, Sarah suggested changing out of the uniforms and doing a bit of sight seeing. She noticed Toby still seemed troubled by something, taking him aside she asked. "Toby what's the matter?"

He looked up at her, his eyes reminded of someone else someone she didn't want to think about. "Sarah, did you ever wonder if you made bad things happen?"

Sarah sat down beside him on the bench while the others looked at the ruins of an old church. "What do you mean, made bad things happen."

Toby frowned. "That man, that professor, I didn't like him. I hated the way he was treating you…and then he got nasty about Linda….I…wished something bad to happen to him."

His words let the floodgates of fear open. "You didn't wish, tell me you didn't." She moaned. "Oh Toby."

"I know you've been telling me since I was little to be careful what you wish for." Toby argued, "Sarah, I…"

She took a deep breath, "Words have power, Toby. That's what I should have told you." Her voice held heart break and sadness. "Words spoken in haste or in stupidity can cause great pain." Sarah closed her eyes tight. "Promise me you'll be very careful using your words."

"I promise." Toby leaned into. "Sarah did I cause his accident?"

Sarah thought it was very likely he had, but she didn't think he could handle the guilt. "No, his own arrogance did that." She stood up. "Come on, we got to get everyone back to the inn for dinner."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was a great deal of activity at the ruins of the old fortress. A man with strange eyes watched in pleasure as the minions worked to ready the trap to spring. The locals had stayed at a distance, they knew better than to interfere with the goings on at the Castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Inn had a wonderful family like feel about it. The dining room was cozy and smelled of wonderful meals served. Sarah took her seat and listened to the conversations of her students. Sarah spoke when there was a lull. "Tomorrow we are going to the Fortress _**Kin **__**Draicrenn**_ which loosely translates to Rams Head. So wear comfortable clothes, and good walking shoes."

The clerk watched her go up the stairs; he had a troubled look on his face. He motioned to his wife. "The young American lady is taking those children up to the fortress." He whispered harshly. "Do ye think she knows about the gruaimín?"

His wife frowned at him. "You talk like a child! There is no gruaimín! It's all an old wives tale."

The clerk glared at the woman he'd married, it was true she didn't come from the village, but everyone there knew of the gruaimín. Everyone in the village knew that the fortress of _**Kin **__**Draicrenn**_ was their playground and the place where their _**Ard Ri, **_their King played wicked games on unsuspecting mortals. He wondered if he should warn the young American.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was excited about the outing to the fortress, so much so that she had trouble sleeping. She rose before the rest and bathed and dressed before anyone else was awake. She had pulled a long denim prairie skirt from her things, and her old poet shirt to go over it. She belted a wide chinch styled belt to her waist, and pined her amber pin to her shoulder. She let her hair down for this outing, long and free. Sarah was brushing her hair while the others dressed. She looked out the window; it looked to be a fine day. "You may want to wear a light jacket or sweater; we'll be near the sea." Sarah called to the girls.

Ian was teasing Toby when they arrived at breakfast, and they good naturedly teased the girls. Sarah listened to the happy sounds of her charges. Now, without the influence of the other two schools, they children were blossoming and having a grand time.

"Miss," Ian asked quickly. "Is it true that there are hidden caves and caverns under the fortress?"

"I'm told so." Sarah said. "I read somewhere that the entire village hid in one of the caves when the English attacked the coastline back in the twelfth century."

Ian smiled, "Sounds fun."

"Sound damp." Mary countered.

Mark made a face at his twin.

The clerk left his post and came to Sarah's chair, "Pardon Miss, could I have a word with ye?" Sarah followed the man and when they were a distance from the children he asked in a tight voice. "Do ya know what ye are doing? Taking children up to that God forsaken fortress?"

Sarah blinked, "I didn't make the arrangements. I'm just doing what I was told to do."

"Aye that may well be, but the gruaimín are sure to know ye are bringing wee babes to their playgrounds." The clerk said sharply.

"Shaun!" His wife snapped. "Leave the girl alone!"

Sarah returned to her seat, was getting out a translation book when the driver of the small van appeared. "Ok, that's our ride, everybody have what they need?" She slipped the book back into her purse and they matched out of the Inn.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He stood at the highest peak of the fortress, looking down. He smiled as he spotted the van headed in the direction of the old ruins. "She comes." He shouted down to his minions. "Sarah comes." He drew a crystal from the air, looked into it and smiled. "How nice, she brings my boy with her. Kind of her to return him to me, ah and she brings me others as interest in payment." He laughed as he tossed the crystal into the air. He vanished from the spot long before the crystal shattered on the stones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah watched as the six youngsters and her brother followed the tour guide, a funny little fellow with a very deep accent. It was nearly impossible to understand what he was saying. He pointed out the history of the Fortress and the portions of walls that still stood. He led them into the grounds of the old ruin. When she saw a shadow scurry across from one rock to another she wondered if the place had rats.

Susan and Mary were laughing about the strange formations of rock. Jackie was listening intently to the guide. Mark and David were asking him questions. Sarah looked about and got a very bad feeling. "David," She looked about now franticly. "Where are Ian and Toby?"

David frowned, "I saw them by the restrooms, do you want me to go find them?"

"Please." Sarah looked up at the upper levels of the fortress. She had the feeling she was being watched. It was a feeling she well remembered, and didn't like.

David returned a few moments later with the two in tow. "Found them." He said with a firm grip on each boy.

"Toby you know better than to just take off. You too Ian." Sarah said taking a breath. "I'm responsible for you!"

Ian smiled slightly wickedly at Sarah. "Oh now Miss, what trouble can we get into here? There's nothing but a pile of rocks."

Toby snickered, and then tried to look serious.

"Just stay with the group." Sarah begged. "We got all day here." She turned and looked up, thought she saw a wisp of fabric fluttering in the wind. "I'm going mad." She said to herself.

The grounds of the fortress were very busy as the tour went on. Each step of the way Sarah found herself feeling more and more like there was something out of her control. She wondered if it was started by the strange reactions of the clerk at the Inn. What was that word he'd used? She could not remember.

Sarah had half expected to find a lot of the villagers employed here at the fortress for the tours. She was surprised to find she didn't recognize a single person from the village. There was something about the features of the employees here, the wide eyes, the gleeful looks and wild giggles. It was growing late and the shadows were climbing, Sarah wondered what time the van would return to pick them up. She asked the guide when the return van would arrive. She was told that as this was the grand opening of the fortress, there was to be a bonfire ceremony and the van would not be there until after that. Sarah was not surprised to find mistrials' setting up as a bonfire was being prepared in the courtyard. The boys had demanded to see the blacksmiths shop down by what had been stables. They stood listening to the man with a leather apron discuss the forge of the old fortress.

Sarah could not shake the feeling of being watched, or the feeling that something was wrong. She looked about, wondering what other tourists were thinking of the place. It was only then that she noticed there were no other tourists. She looked at the people milling about, and they all had the same wild eyed look. Sarah dug into her purse, she ignored the bonfire being lit and pulled out the translation of Gaelic to English book. She remembered the word started with a g…she looked down the list as the flames leapt to the skies and the musicians started to play a wild song…a song that was vaguely familiar. The teen were dancing with happy shouts about the courtyard along with others. Page after page she went down, and then she spotted the word. Gruaimín, that was the word the clerk used. Sarah moved her fingers and held the book so the light of the fire lit the page, and she read… gruaimín, a sort of mischievous imp, also called….Goblin. Sarah dropped the book. "Oh no." She turned, looked at the bonfire and the wildly dancing figures. The shadows they cast were not human. "No." She looked about, where were the students? Where Was Toby?"

She began to look franticly and thought she heard the girls giggling. She followed the sound, and stopped dead in her track. Standing in what was left of a ruin of a room, just within an archway was a shadowy figure from her past. "Goblin King." She heard her own voice say.

He stepped out of the shadows, and smiled at her the same indulgent smile he'd given her only moments after appearing in her parent's room. "Well, well, look at you." He said in his cocky tone. "You look like you've lost something, Sarah."

Sarah backed up from him and looked around. "Toby?" She looked at the smile on the king's face. "Where's Toby? Where have you taken him and my students?"

Jareth smiled, "Hello to you too, Sarah." Leaning on the stones he laughed softly.

Not wanting to have a long conversation with him, she turned and headed back toward the courtyard. It was empty, even the bonfire had vanished. She looked back at the ruins, "What have you done now?"

His face was smug. "I have done what I have always done."

"Oh please!" She snapped. "You are not real." She closed her eyes. "You're going to be gone and the students and Toby will be here."She told herself firmly.

Jareth looked at her with mild amusement. "Sarah, I am real, I always was." He said stepping closer. "And Sarah, you're not going to find the children here."

Sarah opened her eyes, moaned and looked up at the Goblin King. "And just where are they?"

He snickered. "I thought you'd never ask." He cleared his throat. "You know very well where they are."

Sarah wondered if it would hurt, slapping the silly smile off his face.

"Don't try it, Sarah." He warned knowing her thoughts.

"Give them back! No one was wished away." She protested.

"Care to make a little wager?" He began to move about her in a slow circle, a dance almost. "I say they are mine, you say they are yours…we could split them… but that would not make either of us happy."

"What do you want?" She asked not trusting him.

Jareth stopped moving, stepped closer and placed a glove under her chin. "I want you to come back to the Labyrinth."

"You're insane." She whispered. "I nearly got killed there the last time."

"Oh you never even got a scratch!" he teased. "Come Sarah, come back."

"And if I refuse?" She asked shivering with cold and excitement at his very touch.

"If you don't come with me, you'll never see your brother or the other children again. I imagine that will be difficult to explain when you show up with out your charges." Jareth purred.

"More games, Goblin King?" She snapped slapping his hand away from her chin.

"Different games, Sarah." He promised.

"Fine, but I want to see the children, I need to know they are not harmed." Her voice was like stone.

Jareth's hand went back toward her chin, but instead moved to her throat. "I've never harmed a child, Sarah." His voice was as hard as hers. He held up a crystal, "You remember these? Look into it and you'll see the children." He held the crystal out to her, within it were the children, dancing about a bonfire unaware of being somewhere other than the court yard.

Sarah looked at him. "Alright Jareth, let's go to your Labyrinth." The fortress and the Irish countryside fell away. There was only a dizzy feeling and space, and then there was the feel of the wind. In the darkness she could hear the sounds of music and voices singing. When the music stopped she found herself standing on a windswept hillside. Before her lay the Labyrinth just as it had ten years earlier. There were lights on at the castle and Sarah knew that's where the sounds of music were coming from.

"The castle at the center of the Labyrinth." She said in a dazed whispered.

"Home." A voice said darkly, suggestively in her ear. "Home, Sarah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Reflections of a mind gone mad**

Sarah shook as his words crossed her ear. "Don't do that." She whispered.

Jareth placed a hand gently to her waist. "I should like to do far more than just whispered to you, my Sarah."

She turned her face, looked at him. "I'm not your Sarah." She denied.

"Of course you are." He said smugly. "Why else are you alone?"

"I'm not alone." She protested

Jareth raised both his brows. "Are you not? Oh, someone shares your bed?"

"You're being rude." Sarah looked away.

Jareth smiled. "You are alone because no man can fill my shoes."

Sarah laughed, scoffing at his remark. "Your non existent shoes, you're not real." She sat down, and wondered when it was she'd lost her mind. Taking a seat beside her, Jareth watched her fight with the memories this hillside dredged up. He moved slowly and positioned himself behind her, placing his long legs on either side of her hip. "Don't do that!" she warned.

Jareth leaned forward. "I'm not really, remember?" He mocked. Resting his chin on her shoulder he murmured. "However, if I were real…" Long leather clad fingers slipped though her arms and found her lower ribs, pulling her back against his chest. "Do you really intent to fight me off, Sarah?"

"This isn't happening." She whimpered. "I spent days, months and years convincing myself this never happened."

"Pity." He said as he took her ear lob in his teeth.

She shivered, and grabbed onto his arms. "Ok! You're real." She conceded. "What do you want from me?"

"A kiss hello would be a nice start." He suggested pulling her back into his crooked arm. "Oh and make it a good one, it's been ten years after all."

"Back off Romeo!" she slammed a palm into his chest. "What makes you think you deserve a kiss, let alone a good one?"

Jareth's eyes lit up. "You didn't ask what I deserve, you asked what I wanted." He laughed softly. "Now give it up, ducky. I want my kiss."

"I want my brother and my students!" she held him off.

"One of us is going to be disappointed." He said wickedly. "As I'm King I elect you to be the disappointed one." He twisted, rolled slightly and was on top of her holding her pinned down to the hillside. "Now be a good girl and kiss your king."

"When pigs fly." She said coldly.

Jareth shrugged, flicked his wrist and a dozen or so pigs winged over head. Her eyes widened, and she was speechless. Jareth lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips in a long slow lingering kiss. He sighed as he pulled back, smiling he said. "Welcome home, Sarah."

"This is your home, not mine." She shook her head in refusal.

"Still fighting it are we?" Jareth moved away from her and stood up. "Very well, I guess it has to be the hard way, as usual with you." He pointed toward the Labyrinth.

"Hold it!" She ordered, "Hold it right there you over gown escapee from a story book."

Jareth smirked and sputtered his laughter. "OH Sarah, how I've missed that rapier wit." He lowered his hand. "What is it?"

"First off, I'm not the same little girl who spent thirteen hours here." She said brushing the dirt and sand from her skirts.

"Oh I can see that, you've grown up…nicely." He raked his eyes over her. "We could just dispense with all this nonsense." He suggested. "You hop in my bed, give me a good romping and we call it even."

"Secondly, no one was wished away!" She ignored his lewd suggestions on the surface, with in her mind she wondered what making love to that jackass would be like. She fought to keep the focus.

"A technicality." He yawned pretending to be bored.

"Thirdly, don't you have better things to do than to pick on me? I'm working!" She placed her hands to her hips. "I'm a teacher, Jareth. Those kids are in my care, just like this kingdom is in yours."

He growled softly. "What I'd like in my care, is you." He smiled wolfishly. "And this time Sarah I mean to get what I want."

"Not happening."She crossed her arms.

"Sarah." He winked. "Admit you're glad to see me, that you find me… appealing, alluring, and yes even charming."

"Don't think much of yourself do you?" she teased.

Jareth laughed. "No other mortal has ever dared speak to me as you do. Next thing you know you'll be telling me it's a piece of cake." He held his hands out to her. "Oh come now, Sarah. Let's be friendly and play nice."

Sarah looked at his hands with suspicion. "And what do I get if I play nice with the big bad Goblin?"

"A fascinating time," he promised with his hands still extended. "Take a chance; I seem to remember you being adventurous."

Sarah put her hands over his. "I thought I destroyed you." She said with a bit more remorse then she wanted revealed.

His leather clad fingers closed in around her hands. "No, you wounded me, but you didn't come close to destroying me."

"Jareth." She looked up at him. "I have to get the children back they have lives to live."

"Admit you enjoyed your adventure here." He coaxed.

"Yes." She shook her head. "It was amazing and horrid and I don't want to repeat it. I've no desire to journey to the bog of stench again." She pulled at his hands. "I want my students back. And my brother."

Jareth pouted. "But you've only just arrived."

"Jareth!"

He growled. "I'll make you a deal Sarah." He offered with a glint in his eye.

"What kind of deal?" She wanted to pull her hands free but couldn't.

He held her hands fast, "You and your students take a little time here, a holiday with me. We can keep it to the usual thirteen hours if you like."

"A holiday here?" she looked at the desolate hillside. "You're joking."

"A Goblin Holiday," He teased with wide eyes. "You, me and your students…oh yes, and Toby. Sweet child, growing up nicely I see."

"A Goblin Holiday?" She had her doubts.

"Sarah think about it, think of what they'll see and learn here." He pulled her closer. "It's only thirteen little hours."

"Why don't I trust you?" She grimaced. "No, I don't think so."

"Sarah, please." He asked softly, his arms holding her close. "We could play so nice in thirteen hours."

"I'm not going to bed with you." She said flatly. "Not now, not ever, never."

"Tell me that at the end of our thirteen hours." He said.

Sarah quietly gave it refection, and decided she was most surely mad. Only a mind gone mad could have such reflections. "No bogs." She stipulated.

Jareth nodded in agreement.

"No Goblins shooting at us!" She warned.

"No." He smiled.

"I know I'm making a huge mistake here." She moaned. "Alright, you have us as guests for thirteen hours, a Goblin Holiday." She looked up at his victorious look and grimaced. "I suppose you want to shake on it."

He shook his head, "This is a pact that is best sealed with a kiss." He said roughly.

"Jareth." She warned as her head went back.

He was beyond listening, she had agreed to thirteen hours. He lowered his lips to hers, brushing softly at first, then firmer. It was not until he felt her stir that he deepened the kiss. It pleased him that she was as hungry for this as he was. Soon he promised himself; soon he would feast on all of her desires, all her emotions and hungers. Soon he would ensnare her with chains she'd never be able to free herself from. Soon…

Sarah felt the tremble in her lower lip as he ended the kiss. She was clutching his doublet with both hands to steady herself. She dared not look up at him.

"Was that so bad?" he asked.

"No," She looked up, her eyes begging for more.

"Sarah." He lowered his head and kissed her again. This time was softer, tender and gentle. "Come dear," He placed his cloak about her. "The children are at my castle, they will be so pleased to see you."

"I don't know what you're up to." She said in a dizzy voice trying to focus. "But I'll stop you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**** An old friend of the family**

Jareth magically transported them to the throne room of his castle, "Excuse the messes, we so seldom get visitors."

Sarah looked at him, "Ten years and you haven't found time to clean this up?"

He squinted at her. "I don't recall you being such a nag before."

"I was a teenager." She frowned. "Messes didn't bother me then, they do now." She kicked something at her feet and made a disgusted face when it exploded into fine particles. "Oh that's just sick. This looks worse than a frat house!"

He looked around the room, "it's not that bad. And since when does my Sarah know about frat houses?"

"Jareth if I were a health inspector I'd have it condemned." She moved another item with a toe and a bug crawled out, she looked up at him with an 'I told you so look'.

Jareth nodded, "You have a point, and I'll fix this." He waved his arm and a group of Goblins entering voiced loud and vivid complaints. "Shut it!" He ordered. "The lady prefers a clean throne room."

One Goblin, one she recognized moved toward her twitched his mustache and said. "Then let her get her own throne room. Who does she think she is, coming in here and barking orders."

Sarah opened her mouth and snapped it shut again. "Ok, that's it, I'm going home."

"Good," the Goblin said making a face. "Don't come back."

"I won't." She stormed.

Jareth moved to the throne as other Goblins jumped in to gag up on the girl. He watched as Sarah took them on one at a time. The shouting became loud, and he whistled to get the attention of everyone in the room. "Enough." He ordered, and then pointed to the young woman. "You here," he pointed to the spot before him. "I'm saying this only once, so listen to what I say. The Goblins are allowed only in here, they are not allowed in any other part of the castle so it gets a bit mucky in here." He looked at the Goblins. "Sarah and her… charges are my guests, and I expect them to be treated as guests."

One goblin scratched his head. "How do you treat a guest?"

"I don't know! We never had any guests before, only challengers and the wished away." The grumpy Goblin sniped. He looked at Sarah and grumbled something under his breath.

Sarah looked at Jareth who was frowning at her as well. "And you, you're a guest in their home, kindly remember that."

Opening her mouth to defend herself, she took a step forward and halted. Putting a hand to her open mouth she took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry." She moved closer to the King's throne. "But why is that one so made at me?"

"Ten years ago, you and your merry band of traitors destroyed his house." Jareth said quietly.

"OH good Lord." She moved toward the grumpy Goblin. "Look, I'm sorry about your house. I never wanted to destroy anything here; I just wanted my little brother back."

The Goblin eyed her with loathing. "Yeah, right." He looked at Jareth, "She's your guest, not mine."

Jareth lounged back in the throne. "Cobbs, that's the point. She's my guest."

Cobbs, the grumpy little Goblin acted as if he suddenly remembered he had some place important to go. "Yes, well, it's been lovely…I'm going to bed."

Sarah looked at Jareth. "Ok, King Jareth, where are my children?"

Jareth looked around at the Goblins milling about. "Out." He said quietly. Dozens of Goblin eyes turned his way and mouths dropped. "The lady and I need a moment." They still just stared. "I said out!" he swung his foot at a Goblin, caught him and sent him flying.

Sarah was on the verge of protesting, but the sight of Goblins scurrying past her sent the thought scurrying also. "What now?"

Jareth crooked his finger and motioned her to come closer. When she was before him, he spoke in a very quite but commanding voice. "Sarah Williams, for the good of all concerned I think we'd best come to a compromise. I am the King, and you are not, is that clear?"

"It always was." She said with a defiant lift of her chin.

"Oh I know that look." He warned shaking a finger at her. "That one earned you a visit by the cleaners, remember?" He leaned back farther and regarded her with a flirtatious look. "Now I ask you did I earn that look the last time. I was just trying to be…" his voice dropped several octaves to a sexy growl. "Friendly."

Sarah blushed. "Stop that you… wolf." She cleared her throat and looked about. "Ok, I've been warned. I'm not to behave like I was king, anything else?"

"Yes," he said stepping down to her side. "I was thinking of how you should introduce me to the children. I should like to be called an old friend of the family."

Sarah blinked. "You're kidding."

"No I'm not." He took her chin into his hands. "I could show you just how friendly toward the family I truly am." His voice held more than a promise of pleasure.

Blinking quickly Sarah felt like she was gasping for air. "Just how friendly do you think I'm going to allow?"

The fingers at her chin began to stroke her chin. "Sarah." Her name on his lips sounded like an embrace. He slid his free arm though her arm and about her waist, "Come I'll show you where the children are." He led her toward the window that he had witnessed her assault on his castle from. "There, down in the square."

Beneath them was a bonfire, the same bonfire that had been at the ruins. Sarah saw her students dancing in the firelight, and with them Toby. She smiled at the sight of them and the few people who remained with them from the fortress. "Are they mortal?"

"No," Jareth sighed. "But they are not Fae either. They are Shades, a life form that is neither, they know no magic but are helpful in recruiting." He held her to his side with his arm at her waist. "The children are having a wonderful time."

Sarah looked at Toby and Ian. "Toby looks so relaxed, and free."

"He's growing into a fine lad." Jareth agreed looked down at the dancers. "He'd make any man proud." There was envy in his voice, and regret.

Looking up at him, Sarah nodded. "Yes, he does. He makes our father very proud…" She kept something within her heart and dark thoughts as she looked back at the dancers.

"Don't begrudge him that, dearest." He pulled her closer. "You are a treasure in your own right."

Sarah looked up at him, "Are you flirting with me again, your majesty?"

"I am if it's working." He said carefully. "Is it?"

Blushing Sarah looked back out the window. "Yes." She said softly.

Jareth had wanted to say more, but held his tongue. He too looked out the window as the song the children was dancing to grew louder. "We should join them my dear." He turned her from the window and guided her steps toward the Palace entrance. "Remember, an old friend of the family." He cautioned.

The village square was casting strange shadows. Sarah had only seen it during the time she was racing to save Toby. It looked different in the early evening, with the sky just darkening and the stars coming out. Sarah looked around; it did resemble the fortress and ruins. Looking up at the Goblin King, Sarah wondered just how many places were in fact in some way mystically attached to the Goblins and their Kingdom. The light from the fire cast its glow and Jareth looked even more impressive in his appearance. His face had not seemed to age, he was almost exactly as Sarah remembered him. No, he was even more handsome than she'd recalled. Or was she more aware of his desirability. His cape fluttered on the soft evening breeze, he looked every inch a King.

Toby was the first to notice Sarah standing with the handsome man. "Sarah!" he waved and rushed toward her with a grin that warmed her heart. He came toward the steps, and looked up at the man. The grin changed, and his eyes filled with recognition. "I know you, don't I?"

Jareth released Sarah's waist, took a step down the stairs. "Yes, you do."

Toby placed a hand to his brow, "It was long ago…."

Jareth placed a hand to the boy's shoulder. "Don't think on it too hard, my boy." His voice was gentle, kind and filled with warmth and affection. "It's been a long time."

Sarah stood back and watched, wondering just how much Toby could remember from his last visit here; after all he had been just a baby. She looked at Jareth's hand on her brother's shoulder, and felt slightly like an intruder. The man who was king seemed to tower over the boy, Toby for his part had not reacted badly to Jareth, rather he had a look of not only acceptance but friendliness almost affection on his handsome young face. Looking at them, one would almost think it was a father welcoming a son back home.

"Toby, this is Jareth…he's an old friend of our family." Sarah said from where she still stood.

"Jareth?" Toby repeated the name, and his eyes grew large. "Jareth."

"Yes, Toby." Jareth removed his hand from the boy's shoulder. "Go back and dance with your friends." He waved the boy off and took a seat on the palace steps to watch. The music started up again and Toby and the others danced merrily about. Jareth held a hand out to Sarah. She took a seat beside him, watching his face. "He's a fine lad, Sarah." He said under her scrutiny.

"I've never seen him take to someone so quickly." Sarah said softly. "You were very kind to him just now." Jareth turned his face to the young woman. "How are we going to explain all this?" She waved at the palace and the square.

"It's a magical night, sweet Sarah." He said softly. "Perhaps we don't have to explain any of it." He stood up, holding out a hand to her. "Come dance with me."

Sarah looked at the hand offered. "I'm not sure about this."

"Take a chance, Sarah." He teased as he winked at her. "It's not like this is our first dance together." Sarah placed her hand in his and followed him down to the bonfire. The music was lively and one could not help but want to move to it.

When the musicians ended the lively tune Sarah motioned her students to come to where she was standing. "This is Jareth; he's our host for this evening. This fortress and the lands belonging to it are part of his family's lands. We've been invited to enjoy his hospitality."

"You've only seen the parts of the fortress open to the public; I offer you a chance to see what the public can not." Jareth said to the group gathered around him and Sarah.

David, being the eldest of the students spoke for all of them. "Thank you, sir. We're having a very good time, and would enjoy seeing more of your fortress."

Sarah heard Susan remark to Mary that Jareth was a dreamboat, Sarah looked at him and had to agree. Yet part of her remembered that the dreamboat could become a nightmare.

"I've taken the liberty of having a few rooms readied for you. If you'd like to go and refresh yourselves…Then I'll show you around the private grounds of my home." Jareth waved a hand dramatically toward the palace, as he did the great doors at the entry opened.

"I didn't see those doors before." David said quietly.

"Were you looking for them?" Mark asked with a grin. "Or were you making eyes at my sister?"

Ian and Toby were the first ones to race up to the entry of the palace. Servants dressed in old fashioned garments awaited them. Jareth directed maids to take the girls up to a room and a footman to take the boys to another. He looked at Sarah, "Why don't you go freshen up as well?" He watched as Sarah and her charges followed the servants. He turned to a man at the door. "Close those doors, and lock them. No one comes in, and no one goes out. Understand?"

The guard bowed. "As you wish, Sire."

Jareth clasped his hands behind his back. "Yes, as I wish." He looked toward the direction he'd sent Sarah off in. "As I wish." He walked purposefully toward the throne room. He looked at the clock with it's sword like hands. "In just nine hours and twenty three minutes…Sarah… You'll be mine… this time for good." He unclasped the fastener on the cloak, and removed it. With a flick of his wrist he changed from the garments he used to fetch the unwanted wished away children, to something more suggestive of romance. "More flies with honey." He reminded himself as he lounged on the throne, his one leg perched on the arm. He smiled, this was proving to be easy. This time Sarah would play right into his hands. He'd have her…He'd have the boy…He'd have them all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Gardens bathed in moonlight**

The maid poured warmed water in to basins for the girls to wash their faces. Sarah looked about the beautifully appointed room and wondered how much of this was magic and how much was real. She had not been to the private areas of the palace before, she'd only been in the public room of the throne room and that crazy stair room. It had never dawned on her that the palace contained many more rooms than just that. The only thing on her mind on her last visit had been getting to Toby.

Sarah took the little comb she always carried out of her should bag and began to straighten her hair. She watched as the three teen girls washed faces and cleaned up. Sarah turned to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She made a few adjustments to her blouse and wondered quietly if Jareth had recognized the poet shirt as the very same one she'd worn when first they met. It had been placed in the back of her closet for years after the last time she was in the Goblin Realm. Gathering her shawl over her shoulders, Sarah waited at the door for the girls to be ready to return to where the King was waiting.

The maid informed then that the boys had gone down ahead of them. They followed the maid and were taken to a large gallery. Jareth stood in the center of the boys speaking with them and laughing about some joke one had made. He looked up as Sarah and the girls were coming down the stairs. "Ah, Sarah." He held a hand out to her. "Did you find all that you needed? You must not hesitate to let me know if I've forgotten anything."

"Everything was fine." She assured him moving closer but declining to accept his hand. "Thank you."

Jareth looked slightly disappointed. "I thought a tour of the gardens to start with would be nice." He motioned the group to follow him. "Like a good many ornamental gardens, ours here are dedicated to specific themes. The first garden, the one closest to the palace is the Queen's garden." He waved everyone though a door at the end of the gallery.

Sarah felt as if she'd been led though the looking glass. She'd seen pictures of rose gardens in some of the fine old estates of Europe; this one rivaled them all at once. Besides the lovely roses, there were night blooming flowers and shrubs all around. "OH it's beautiful." She said in an amazed voice. "It's truly beautiful."

Jareth bowed. "Thank you."

The girls moved thought the garden, looking and sniffing. The boys also seemed to enjoy the spectral of the garden as well. Jareth watched as they marveled at the fountain in the center of the garden. He watched Sarah closest, wanting to see her reactions most of all. Stepping nearer, he placed a hand to her elbow. "What do you think?"

She looked up at him, eyes filled with astonishment but also with bewilderment. "Why?"

"Why what, my dear?" He asked calmly.

"Why bring us out here?" She looked about the garden feeling its enchantment pulling at her.

Jareth leaned closer, "Do I need an excuse to wish to show you a garden…in the moonlight, Sarah?"

Susan nudged Mary, and Jackie also looked at the adults. "I'm telling you. He's sweet on her." Susan said with authority.

"Looks to me like she's sweet on him too but unsure of herself." Jackie commented.

Mary shook her head, "Silly really, why don't they just sneak off?"

Susan giggled. "Miss would never do that."

Jackie and Mary both looked at Susan with annoyance.

David and the boys joined the girls. "What are we discussing?" David offered his arm to Mary.

"Miss and the gentleman." Mary informed him.

David turned to Toby. "What do you know of their… relationship?"

Toby shook his head. "I don't think we've seen him in years." Toby informed the others in a consistory manner. "But I'll tell you this; I've never seen her react to a man like this before. I've never seen her flush like that or look so… "

"Attracted?" Ian suggested softly. "She's attracted to him, just as he is to her. Look at them… "

Jackie giggle, "Do you think Miss is in love?"

Toby smiled shyly. "It would be nice for her if she was."

Ian looked at Toby with a quizzical gaze. "But he's a stranger."

"No…" Toby looked at the other boy with conviction. "He's not a stranger. Not to Sarah, not to me. I can't explain it, but I get the feeling he knows us…really knows us."

David looked back at the adults talking quietly walking toward them. "I say we keep a sharp eye and maybe give old cupid a push."

Seven hands formed a strange pyramid. "Agreed," they all said in unison.

Jareth caught the little ritual out of the corner of his eye; he felt the corner of his mouth raise. "Allow me to show you a garden that's a bit more fun." He moved though the garden to what looked like a solid hedge. "Though here." Pressing a hand to one side of the hedge it swung open and a passage was revealed. "Come along."

Sarah watched her students and brother pass though the hedge before she could protest. "Jareth, no!" she moved toward the hedge. "Not in there!"

Jareth turned and smiled. "Come and play, Sarah." His voice dropped and he looked at her with hungry eyes. "Come play hide and go seek with us in the moonlight."

Sarah moved toward the hedge but he had already passed though and was nowhere to be found. She could hear the laughter of the children, and the foot steps as they raced though the hedge maze. "Jareth! You promised."

"I said you'd be safe, and you are." He called to her.

She spun round, his voice seemed to come from every direction. "Jareth! Don't do this!"

"Come on Sarah," He taunted. "Come and find us….if you can."

"Damn you." She moved though the first line of hedges and found an opening. "Stupid game playing Goblin." She muttered as she moved though the next opening. "When I find you, I'm going to break your Goblin King neck!"

Jareth had transformed, morphing into owl form and flew over the maze to watch the progress. The children were have a good time, not knowing what was really happening. Sarah on the other hand was growing frustrated and had gotten herself turned round into a section of the maze that was a long way from the children. He glided down to the section just behind her. Passing though the hedge he turned it so that it formed a box and dead end. Sarah turned and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She stalked toward him, with an accusatory look on her face. Her green eyes were afire with anger.

Jareth looked at her, not even trying to hide the desires she awoke in him. "I think I'm trapping a beautiful young woman in a dead end so I can…romance her." He moved toward her. "Surely you've had men try to make time with you before this, Sarah."

"No I haven't." She said firmly. "And I'm not at all sure I want it this time." She looked at the dead end. "Let me out of here, I want to find the kids and leave. You can't be trusted." She looked crestfallen as she said the last statement.

Jareth reached out, stroked her cheek. "No, Sarah," he agreed. "Where you're concerned I cannot be trusted." He took a long look at her then moved his hand to her throat. "Don't fight me, dearest girl." He implored. "Let me." He stepped closer. "Let me, Sarah."

Sarah tried to look away, but was feeling the strong pull of his attraction. "Your using magic." She accused.

"Of course I am." He agreed as his lips moved to her cheek, and he breathed toward her ear. "Be still, and just for a moment, enjoy." He requested softly.

Sarah closed her eyes, for a moment forgetting that she was angry. Forgetting that there were teenagers running though this maze. Forgetting that she should be on her guard. Her hands dropped to her sides, and her shawl and shoulder bag fell to the ground at her feet. The air was heavy with his scent, that wonderful scent that was uniquely Jareth. Spice, leather, and something akin to lightening filled her senses and had her reeling. His one hand rested on the small of her back the other was tipping her face upward. She licked at dry lips and connected with lips other than her own. The tip of her tongue was drawn into the foreign mouth, and teasingly sucked. Sarah felt weak in the knees as Jareth began to kiss her. She heard a strange sound and realized she was moaning.

The kiss ended, and Jareth pulled back slowly, not releasing her from his embrace. "Sarah," he whispered darkly. "Was that so bad?"

She opened her eyes, it was hard to breathe. "No," she murmured. "It was wonderful."

Moving the hand at the base of her spine, he made the embrace more possessive. "I've more where that came from." He said in a dark promise.

"Please." She closed her eyes and lifted her chin, "Please."

Jareth looked at the dead end hedges, he knew they didn't have a lot of time, but he wanted to use what time he had wisely. She was for the moment his willing victim, and he needed to feel the hunger she was trying to hide. His mouth moved over hers, open and tender. He enjoyed the flavor of her, as she opened her sweet mouth to accept his tongue. Her hunger and loneliness matched his own. The arms that had hung at her sides were now holding softly to his waist. He ended the second kiss reluctantly. "Sarah," He breathed her name deeply.

She looked up at him, her face a mixture of sad acquiescence and apprehension. "If you hurt …"

"I have no desire to hurt anyone, dearest. Not you…not them." He interrupted her. "This is just a holiday, remember?" He cuddled her with his arms. "We're just two old friends sharing a sweet moment."

Laying her face to his chest she winced. "I don't believe you."

'Smarter than most,' he thought to himself but aloud said. "Come, darling, we really should find the children and move on to the last of the gardens I want to show you this evening."

Sarah followed feeling every step was taking her past the point of no return. This was all wrong, she could not trust him! He was the Goblin King, and what ever his idea of a Holiday was she knew in her heart of hearts it had something to do with trapping her…or Toby…or both of them. What was it he had said, only forever…that was it, he said he wanted to keep her and the boy forever…but that was the last time…he'd made no such threat this time…Had he?

Jareth pressed a hedge and they exited the maze. David and the other teens, including Toby, sat on a stone wall laughing and looking well pleased with themselves for having found their way though the maze. Jareth smiled at the group. "Well, look at you!" He glowed as he spoke to the teens. "Did you all enjoy that little game?"

David crowed. "It was fantastic!"

Mary held his arm. "Did you two get lost?" she winked.

Sarah was about to deny anything between them, when Jareth placed his hand about her waist. "Sarah and I perhaps found something." He suggested softly as he looked down at her with a tender gaze. "But come, the last garden awaits you." He drew the reluctant teacher along with him as he strode off.

Toby smiled following the pair.

As they approached the garden wall, a low knee wall of strange shaped stones, Jareth turned and pressed a finger to his lips. He then pointed and the students gathered at the wall to look into the garden. Before their astonished eyes, a myriad of colored lights began to dance on the ground and in the air over flowers that were moving and swaying to an unheard song.

Jareth pulled Sarah closer and whispered in her ear. "I didn't get to show this to you the last time."

Sarah looked from the dancing lights to the face of the Goblin King. 'Don't trust him!' her brain screamed, 'love him,' her heart cried out, 'let him love you!' Sarah felt torn and looked back at the dancing lights not trying to extricate herself from his embrace. She was enchanted and the fears in her mind seemed to vanish like morning fog. The sight was beautiful, it was a rare gift and she marveled at being able to share it with Toby and her students as well. She looked up at him, "Thank you…Jareth." She reached up and touched his face.

He captured her hand in his, held her hand to his face for a long moment. "You are so welcome, Sarah." He smiled. Then he looked at the students, "You are all so welcome."

Sarah, her hand in his looked back at the dance and sighed. "I've never seen anything like it."

"You won't see this in your world." He whispered. "Fairy dances are far and few between in your realm." He kissed the fingertips that he held captive. "You have to be in our world to see this now." The hand holding her waist tightened its grip ever so slightly. 'Soon,' he promised himself, 'soon you will be mine.' He looked at the dance and smiled.

Mary turned to the adults, "Miss, Sir, what is this?"

"What do you think it is?" Jareth asked quietly, not really willing to give to much away.

"It looks… like what my Granny calls a Fairy Ring." Mary confessed.

Mark nodded. "Yes, it does."

Jareth lowered himself to the wall and pulled Sarah to sit with him. "And if I were to tell you that, that's exactly what this is?"

David, the logical one in the group frowned. "But that's impossible, Sir."

Jareth smiled at the boy, not exactly a friendly smile. With Sarah resting her head against his shoulder and his arms about her, he was feeling light hearted. "Ah but here nothing is impossible. This is a very, very old fortress…and there are many strange things here."

Mary placed her hand on David's arm. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

David looked at the dancing lights. "No, I guess not."

Jareth watched as each of the students fell victim to the enchantment of the dancing lights and the garden in the moonlight. "Enjoy." He said softly. "We've time, time to enjoy the unheard music, see the unseen dancers. We've time." He stroked the hair of the young woman resting her head on his shoulder. "Enjoy."

Sarah sighed, "How much time?" she asked without thinking.

Jareth whispered into her ear. "Plenty of time, Sarah." He knew she would not be happy if she knew he was working to use time to trap her for good. "Hours, yet." He promised. "Just enjoy the garden, my dearest."

Toby leaned on the wall. "It makes you want to go down and join in the dance." He said in a strange dreamy voice.

"No." Jareth said firmly. "You may not do that, my boy. Not yet, perhaps later." He looked down at Sarah's dreamy face and wondered how she would look dancing among the beautiful Fairy lights. "Perhaps later." He promised as he enclosed his arms about the mortal who had bested him once, but would not best him again.

Toby and the others sat on the wall and enjoyed the dance, even if they didn't hear the music.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Hide and go seek**

The lights began to fade, they moved off, flying out of the garden. The students turned to Jareth with sad and disappointed looks. "Come," he said as he removed his arms from Sarah. "There is more to see and do, don't be so glum. These fairies have things to do and places to go and much work to do before they can rest." He waved the teens to follow as he led Sarah back toward the castle. "I've another game for you all. A little game of hide and go seek." He opened the door and motioned them to enter.

Sarah followed holding his hand lightly. "Hide and go seek?"

"Not you." He held her back as he motioned them toward a stair. "Just them."

David was the first into the room of stairs, "Wow!"

"It's like an Escher painting!" Mary exclaimed.

Seven youngsters dashed off in different directions. Sarah looked alarmed. "No…not here." She took a step away, only to find herself being pulled back and lead to an archway. "Jareth, not here."

"Yes, Sarah." He pulled her into the darkness. "Here," he crooned to her. "Most defiantly here." His hands were coaxing her to step out of the line of vision and into a cozy dark corner.

Sarah glanced toward the opening, she could see the students and Toby dashing up, down and all around. "No…they don't understand…" she protested softly.

"Do you?" He pulled her toward a window. "Do you understand?"

"It's a trick…" she tried to push him away. "You always use tricks."

"I'm a Fae, Sarah. What is not freely given I can not take." He sighed. "I can however, use persuasion, and if I have to … I can even hoodwink." He cupped her face. "Now be quiet, let the children play. We've more pressing needs to see to." He breathed on her face, letting his breath cover her like the kiss of morning fog or highland mists. "You look so lovely, so familiar and so different."

"You did recognize the shirt." She said embarrassed by his gaze.

"I could never forget it." His hands slid down her arms and to her waist. "Though you're wearing it slightly differently these days…not hiding your… figure so much these days." He moved his hands upward, until his thumbs were just below her softly rounded breasts. "Such a lovely figure it was, and is. You were so beautiful as a child, and now so womanly."

She gasped as his thumbs moved up over her flesh and connected with the centers where her nipples were already hardening. She glanced to the archway. "We can't." She warned. "One of my students could come in here and see. Jareth, please, don't, not here."

Jareth used his thumbs to make slow lazy circles that were enticing her to moan softly. "No one is going to come in on us, Sarah." He promised. "They are having too much fun on their own." He moved his fingers to beginning lightly squeezing and pulling at her. "You like this, don't you?"

"That's not the point." She closed her eyes as he pressed her to a wall. Her breathing was becoming labored. She felt weak in the knees and had butterflies dancing where none had ever danced before.

"Yes it is." He said. "I want you to like this, this and more." His voice deepened. "So much more, Sarah."

"Jareth it's too dangerous… the children…" she protested weakly.

"The children don't care that I'm in here getting fresh with you, Sarah." He lowered his face to hers. "But you like it, don't you?"

"Yes." She placed her hands on his arms. "Yes…"

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" He asked like a lover.

"No." She admitted.

One button was released, then another and another. "Then I won't." He crooned as he slid a hand over her satin bra. "I won't stop until you tell me to." He whispered in her ear. "Surely I'm not the first man to get fresh with you like this…"

"Yes you are." She closed her eyes tightly, embarrassed by her admission.

Jareth paused on for a second, then he pulled one cup down slightly releasing the taunt nipple from the material that was now painful on her. "We've waited a long time for this, haven't we?" He let the leather of his glove smooth over the nipple. "A long time," he raised his hands over his head, removed the gloves and dropped them to the ground. "I will make sure you don't think the wait was in vain." His naked hand touched her for the first time, spreading warmth and feeling like electric fires. "The first touches should be…memorable."

"Jareth." She swallowed. "We can't….we shouldn't." Even in the tight whisper, her voice broke and squeaked.

Bending his knees, lowering himself he kissed the nipple peeking out of the stain cup. "We can, we should and I assure you darling…_**will we."**_ He pressed a bent knee between her legs and splayed his hands flat on the wall behind her as he began to lick and suck the dark rosy peek of her nipple. "Sarah, you taste heavenly." He moaned to her. "Like milk and honey."

Sarah closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. "Oh my God." She heard herself say as she shuddered.

Jareth pulled the other nipple free. "Delicious, and sinfully satisfying," he said as he pulled her into his mouth. "I've wanted this for so long." He released the breast from his lips, gripped her waist and pulled her against him. "Kiss me, woman, kiss me and mean it." His voice ordered darkly. He held her suspended in the air, her arms over his neck. "Kiss me, Sarah, like you want to… like you need to."

Sarah opened her mouth, connected with his and forgot the children on the stairs. She forgot that he had moments ago been molesting her. She now only knew she wanted to kiss him, and be kissed by him. She wanted to be lost in the kiss, to feel the hardness of his body as he held her.

He pulled back. "You want this too, don't you?"

"Yes, Jareth …I want this too." She sought his lips again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toby looked in the archway, saw his sister in the arms of the man, and smiled wickedly. He motioned the others away from the arch and toward the stairs. They raced up to the next level and Toby snickered. "Their making out."

"Toby!" Mary looked back down toward the archway. "Well can you blame them?"

David took a seat and leaned back on a stair. "This place is great! I wonder why it's not on the regular tours."

Jackie shook her head, "It would be hard to put on a tour." She said with some inner knowledge, and then smiled letting go of any thoughts that troubled her. "I'm having a grand time!"

Ian rested on a stair like David did. "Let's have another go round."

They dashed off in all directions, making sure they left the archway where Sarah was with Jareth alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth's kiss suddenly roughened became almost punishing. He raised his head and looked at her. "Do you want me to stop?"

Sarah looked at him, her mouth parted, her eyes wide. "I don't know." She gasped for air.

Mismatched eyes raked over her, feral and savage. "Are you afraid? Do you fear me?"

"You bet I fear you." She gulped. "I fear everything about you…how you are, what you do… how you make me feel." The words rushed out like a torrent. "How you make me want….you."

He brought his face to her ear. "What do you want to do? Do you want to touch me, like I touch you? Do you want me in _**dark and dirty ways**_, little Sarah?" he growled in the back of his throat.

She nodded, and closed her eyes, not wanting to see his face.

"Then touch me," He urged. "Put your hands where you know you shouldn't." He teased. "I want you to know how I desire you."

"I can feel that already." She looked down toward his hips pressed into hers. "I can feel…you."

"I want your hands on me." He urged. "I need your hands on me." He begged. Sarah felt him lower her back so her feet were on the floor once more. Now he was leaning over her. His hands flat to the wall and his shirt front open to her. "Touch me, my love." He smiled at her invitingly. "Don't you want to touch me, to know what I feel like?"

Sarah raised one hand to the opening of his shirt, her fingertips lightly razing against his smooth taunt skin. She looked at his face, to see his reaction as she slid her hand beneath the silkily shirt and down to his waist. "Jareth this is insanely dangerous. What if the children…"

He shivered under her novice touch, and looked at her with wonder. "I'm no innocent, Sarah." He admitted freely. "I'm a man, and I've lived a man's life. I've had Fae women, given them great pleasure…Yet just now, you drew a response from my being no Fae woman has ever achieved." He looked down at her with the same look he'd had in the tunnels. "Sarah, don't stop."

Sarah pulled back her hand. "How long have we been here?" Her eyes grew fearful.

"Not long." He lied knowing time was fleeting and she would soon be trapped in the Underground forever. "We've hours yet." He pointed to the night sky. "It's early still, look at the sky, why the sun is only gone a few hours." He reached for her hand. "Touch me." He urged.

"I know what you are asking me to do…but…I've never…" She fumbled with words.

"Sarah, do you want to?" He asked in a dark voice that coaxed.

"Yes." She didn't look at him. "I want to…but…"

He pulled her hand toward his heat. "Then touch me, dear girl. Touch me."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you're so…. Hard….and hot…" she looked up at him.

"You think that's hard?" he teased. 'Wait until I've got you in my bed, I'll show you hard.' He thought to himself. "Sarah dearest," he crooned. "Let me teach you, little teacher. Let me teach you the deepest darkest secrets of the soul."

Sarah pulled her hand back. "No… stop…" She looked toward the open archway hearing the voices near. "I'm not going to have sex in darkness under some stair. I'm not a teenager, Jareth."

"No, you're not. You're innocent, but you're no child. "He watched as she pulled her clothes right and buttoned her shirt again. "Too bad you're not as fearless as you once were." He walked out of the archway feeling frustrated and disappointed.

Sarah ignored his comments as she too emerged from the archway. The teens and Toby waved to them and came racing down the stairs to where they stood. Toby ran to Jareth and grabbed his arm.

"That was awesome!" he said beaming a winning smile.

Jareth winked at the boy, "I'm so glad you liked it." He looked at the group, "I have asked for refreshments to be set out, shall we?" He walked with the students leaving Sarah to ponder what she might be missing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Temptation in the form of a peach.**

Sarah watched the students and her brother follow Jareth. She heard the happy sounds as they entered what looked to be a large dining room. Her eyes saw the table, the food the drink, and the children moving around the table looking at things and commenting on how wonderful it all looked. Sarah was in the entry way, looking toward Jareth who was handing something to Toby. She heard his words, "Try this." She looked at the item in his hand, being offered to her younger brother.

"No!" She screamed rushing forward. Before Toby could accept the item Sarah ran into the room, batting it out of the King's hand. "Damn you! Damn you a thousand times over, Jareth!" She looked at the students. "Don't drink or eat anything!" Everyone dropped whatever they were holding. Like a tigress protecting her cubs, Sarah turned on Jareth. "What did you do? Did you use some king of spell on me? To keep me from thinking? Well it didn't work, Goblin King. I remembered!

Jareth wore an expression of amusement.

"We've been under some kind of enchantment ever since we arrived at the Fortress." Sarah said in recollection, she turned to the students. "We're leavening, now…._**MOVE**_." She motioned toward the entry they had come in. "Let's go."

Jareth leaned on the banquet table with its uneaten goodies. "And just where do you think you're going to go Miss Williams?" He crossed his arms.

"I'd rather we took our chances in the Labyrinth rather than stay here and be tempted by you!" She turned to join her six students and Toby at the door. "Good Bye again Goblin King." She motioned them to walk past the square they had been dancing in earlier and to head toward the city gate. "We have to go into the Labyrinth to get away."

Jareth stood at the entrance, his arms crossed and his eyes flashing like lightening. "Go ahead Sarah, head into the labyrinth. You won't get far." He said quietly aloud. "And this time you won't be getting any help, either."

At the gate to the city, the giant mechanical creature was still standing with its ax stuck in the arch above it. "I am so stupid!" she said aloud as she opened the gate for them to pass through. "How could I have thought he'd changed? What the hell was I thinking of?" On the other side of the gate, Sarah turned to the teens and addressed them. "Before we go any further there's a few things you need to know. One, we are not in our world anymore; we're in the Goblin Realm. Two, that man is Jareth, the Goblin King and he is not to be trusted. Three don't eat or drink anything while we are here. Four… "

"Goblin King?" David interrupted. "Miss, you must be joking."

"David, look around you. Does this look like the Irish countryside? Does that really reassemble the fortress? Believe me this I know, this is the Goblin Realm." Sarah looked for the path that bypassed the Junkyard of forgetfulness.

"How do you know?" He pressed.

Sarah groaned, "Because I've been here before. Ten years ago." She looked back at the castle where music was once more playing. "Him and those damned peaches." She started walking, expecting the group to follow her. "I should have remembered…." She paused and looked at her students. "Look, I know this seems fantastic, and unreal…. But he is not an ordinary man…he's a Fae King…and this is the Goblin Kingdom…."

"Goblins?" Susan looked around the beginnings of what looked to be a forest. "But I thought goblins were …you know… creators of chaos."

"No," Mary said. "They are creatures who do nasty little pranks…and sour good milk…and run off with chickens…"

"Right." Ryan agreed.

Jackie shook her head. "No, you've only got part of it… in the old folk lore they took unwanted or unruly children away." She looked at Sarah, "My Granny use to tell us stories about Goblins…And the Fae who ruled them…But she said the bad children had to be…wished away."

Ian laughed. "Well, no one wished us away… and we've been good."

Sarah was about to say something when the look on Toby's face made her pause. "Toby, what's wrong?"

"I… think I…. I mean I only…." He stammered and then looked at his sister. "I just wished we could be someplace magical…"

"When?" She put her hands on his shoulders. "When did you make the wish?"

Toby looked at the others staring at him. "When we started dancing around the fire…it was so familiar…so comfortable… I was having such a good time…. I wanted it to go on…And I wished that we could be in a magical place where it would…"

Sarah placed a hand to her brow. "How long have we been here?"

David shrugged. "Hours, why?"

Sarah looked back at the castle. "Did any of you notice a clock while we were in there?"

"No." They said in unison.

"Blast that tight panted….He's up to something. Last time he gave me thirteen hours to figure this out… this time…" She paced in a tight circle. "What was it he said when we got here… we'd keep it to the usual thirteen hours… take a goblin holiday… " Pacing she shook her head. "But he took us to the castle… does that mean I have to find the entrance of the Labyrinth to make this disappeared?"

David looked at Toby, "You wished us away?"

"I didn't mean to." He said with guilt. "I didn't."

"Don't blame Toby," Sarah warned. "It can happen to anyone. I know, it happened to me."

"Some one wished you away, Miss?" Mary asked.

Sarah stopped pacing. "No, Mary. I wished Toby away." She looked at Toby. "I didn't mean it of course…but…"

Toby looked back at the castle. "That's why it's all so familiar…. That's why I know him."

"Yes, now let's start moving. Oh and don't trust anything…nothing here is as it seems." Sarah warned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had gone to his tower window, and was watching as Sarah led the children into the forest. "Silly woman," he mused seating himself in the window. "Even if you could reach the entrance of the Labyrinth, you would have run out of time." He looked over at the clocks he'd had stacked in the tower room. "You've been here for hours, my sweet Sarah. Soon…I get the boy, and the rest of the students…and you as well." He drew a crystal from the air. It showed Sarah's determined face. "Leaving so soon? Why our Holiday has only just begun." He laughed to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The forest was filled with strange noises. Sarah warned them to stick to the path and follow her, not touching anything if they could help it. Toby had been quite for a while now and Sarah worried about him. She motioned him to come to be at her side. "Ok, little brother spill."

"You wished me away?" He looked at her with eye that showed hurt.

"Yes, I did." She said flatly. "There's no dening it, I wished you away… I didn't mean it but I stupidly said it out loud….I was young, and feeling angry… I was mad at dad for marrying your mother, I was mad at both of them for having you… I was mad that I had to stay home and baby sit you instead of doing what I wanted to do…. Toby I was just turning sixteen…" Sarah pulled the shawl closer around her. "I should never have said the words…"

Toby looked at her. "Was I a brat?"

"No." Sarah groaned. "Not really, you were just not what I wanted to be doing." She shrugged. "I was a self-centered girl, Toby…" She placed her hand on his. "The moment I realized that you were gone, I went after you….I spent thirteen hours looking for you! And I won you back…"

Toby bit his lip. "Is that why you always warn me to be careful what I wish for?"

Saran nodded. From the quiet she could tell the others were listening to her as well. "Look, you all may as well know, I got though here because I had help…Jareth has a twisted sense of humor and just as you think you're getting ahead he puts up road blocks to stop you. He'll do what ever he can to make sure we don't reach the end by the Thirteenth chime."

"Miss, what made you remember?" Jackie asked.

"That peach he offered Toby." Sarah in disgust. "I haven eaten a single peach in ten years! Not since the one he sent me on my last visit here." She looked at the teens. "Most of you have read mythology. So you'll be familiar with the _**Persephone **_canon." She saw they understood her. "That rule applies here as well."

"Sarah…" Toby didn't look well. "I think I ate something."

"When?" She spun on him, grabbing his shoulders. "When, Toby and what?"

"No, not this time…" He looked like he was racking his memory. "The last time…I think I ate something…"

The knot in her stomach was now the size of a watermelon. "We've got to get out of here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was looking at the crystals balancing in his hand; he had four of them spinning at one time. A guard bowed to him. "We have the three you asked for Sire."

Jareth looked pleased. "Bring them in."

It took an entire complement of guards to bring the three struggling figures into the King's presences. Jareth smiled wickedly. "Hello Headwart…" He greeted the dwarf who was gagged and bound. He looked at the little Knight who even for his age was still very spry. "Sir Didymus, still with us I see." Then he looked at the docile beast led in bound in chains. "And you." Lightly Jareth stepped to the floor. "I thought you might all like to know we've got a visitor…an old friend of yours…really." He tapped his chin, and taunted the three. "Not that you can be of much help to her this time around." At the word her, Hoggle went still, he glared at the King and from the heaving of his chest Jareth could tell the little man was enraged. The Knight was in far more control of himself, and the beast was not understanding what was going on at all. Jareth smiled at Hoggle. "You were fond of her, weren't you?"

The dwarf struggled, pulling at the ropes that bound him.

"I thought I might even let her visit you, once I've made it impossible for her to leave, that is." The king simpered. "But then you may not want to visit her, not after I'm though."

Sir Didymus growled softly. "Your majesty I protest."

Jareth was about to thump the dwarf on his head, when he turned his attentions to the little Knight. "Do you now, on what grounds?"

"You've no right to do anything to our Lady….She won… Why is she back here?" Didymus spoke with respect but a touch of fury.

"Well." The King placed a hand to his heart. "The girl won? Did she? Image that." He then went icy. "Well she's back here now, and the boy is with her…as well as six other teenaged mortals… oh the lovely energies they give off." He scoffed. "As for you Lady… I'll do with her what ever I see fit."

"Sire!" the Knight howled. "You can't do that…there's a the code…"

"Oh don't fret." Jareth grabbed the snout of the Knight and held it closed. "I won't be breaking the code… the girl…or woman I should say…she'll be more than willing." He released the Knight who sputtered again. "I cannot however have you three running about trying to recue her from her fate… she's mine and I intend to have her. So…" He smiled at them. "I'm afraid for the time being I'm going to have to lock you three gents up in the dungeon." He motioned the guards to take the three. "Soon as things are settled I'll send someone to let you three go."

As they were being pulled out, Didymus tried one last plea. "Sire, please…I beg of you..don't hurt our beloved Lady Sarah!"

Jareth placed a hand to his ear, "Didn't catch that." He teased. When the three were gone, he looked to a clock, four hours. He drew a crystal. "Now let's see how far you've gotten." He saw that she had made exceptional time and was nearing the entry to the tunnels. "Time to pay the piper, pretty little dancer." He smiled and tossed the crystal into the air.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah mused to herself that going had been easier than coming. Doing this in reverse seemed almost too easy. She had by passed the area of forest used by the Fieries… and other obstacles that she knew were designed to slow her down the last time.

They were in the maze of hedges, not unlike the ones in the king's garden. Sarah warned everyone to stay together, she thought they were doing fine, and she could see the large clay pot she and Hoggle had climbed out of. She heard a popping noise, and turned her head in the direction it came from. One by one the students were disappearing, and Toby had been the first one to vanish. Sarah cried out, and went to grab the hand of the last student, David. He was gone before her fingers could reach him.

"Pity." She heard a voice say. "You're just not very good at keeping track of people or things, are you?"

Sarah turned and glared at the owner of the voice. Jareth was leaning on the clay pot, leisurely munching on a ripe peach. "You bastard, what did you do with my students and my brother?"

Jareth continued to eat the fruit, unhurriedly, as he walked toward her. "You did a fair job of finding the one child…do you really think you can find seven? And in the little time you have left?" he bit into the peach savagely.

Sarah glared at him. "How much time do I have left, Jareth?"

He smiled, "You have a little over three hours left to you, Sarah. How many of the teens or your brother do you think you can find in that time?" He licked the peach juice from his lips.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded.

Instead of answering he offered her a taste of the peach. "Come on, Sarah, your last taste was not all that bad, was it?" his voice teased as he waved the fragrant fruit before her. "One little bite, that's all you'll need."

Sarah backed up. "No."

"Just one bite and we can end this silly charade." He crooned. "One bite and we can put this and ourselves to bed."

Sarah shook her head. "You stay away from me." She warned. "I mean it, Jareth."

He lowered his hand, "Pity." He whispered. "Alright Sarah, run, seek… see if you can find where I've hidden your precious brother and the others." He backed away. "In less than three hours, they'll be mine…what a pity…" He began to vanish. "What a pity."

"Damn you!" she shouted, feeling like her world had ended. She fell to her knees. "Damn you." She looked back at the path she'd just traveled. "You took them back to the castle..I know you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toby and the others stood still, the guards didn't look like they could be challenged. Jareth appeared and smiled coldly in their direction. "Being good children, how nice," he said walking to his throne. "Let them come forth." He directed.

David took the lead and the other put Toby in the center to protect him as he was the youngest. "I don't know what you want," David began. "But we are not going to cooperate!"

Jareth lounged back and took another bite off the peach. "Is that so?"

David nodded.

"I see." Jareth looked to the center, "You feel that way as well, Toby…my boy?"

Toby looked at him, "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Jareth looked at him; the look was one of compassion, warmth, and affection. "Toby, Sarah took something of mine when she left here…"

Toby shook his head, "No…that's not true."

Jareth deepened his gaze at the child. "You know it is, you can deny it all you want, but you know it's true." He smiled softly. "You must be hungry, wouldn't you like something to eat?"

David and Mark both moved closer to the younger boy. "Leave him alone." Warned David.

The king smiled. "Valiant, useless but Valiant," Jareth purred. "Now let the boy pass." He commanded.

David and Mark stood steadfast, but Toby moved past them. "Don't." Warned David.

Jareth motioned the guards to surround the teens, as Toby came to stand before the throne. Jareth held out the peach he'd been eating. "Have a taste," he coaxed. "and everything will be as should be…my boy…my son…"

Toby seemed to be in a dazed state, he looked at the peach not really seeing it. His hands reached out, touching the larger hand holding the peach. His teeth sunk into the flesh and he felt the sweet cool juices glide easily down his throat. He closed his eyes and swayed. Jareth easily caught him in his free arm.

"Take another bite, my son." He persuaded. "Just one more for Daddy."

Toby opened his mouth; the only voice he heard was Jareth's. He didn't hear the girls crying, nor did he hear Mark utter a curse at the King. He weakly placed his hands over the peach and took another bite. Jareth placed Toby at the foot of the throne, and smiled. "Good boy." He then swiftly turned toward the teens. "Now..as for the rest of you…" He waved an arm and each of the teens were bound, just as Hoggle had been. Only none had a gag in their mouths. The guard standing in front of each teen had a peach in his hand. "Each of you is going to join my boy here in a sweet sleep. Each of you will take a bite of the peach in front of you."

"What if we refuse?" Mark barked at the man.

"Now, children…you won't want me to hurt Miss Williams would you?" He had no intentions of hurting Sarah, but he was sure the teens didn't know that. He wanted what he wanted and he was not trucking with interference. Not from a group of mortal teens…there would be enough problems with Sarah. "Now be good little children and eat your peach."

Mary and Susan each opened her mouth and took a bite. Jackie shook her head fight it as the peach was shoved into her face. Ian kicked at the guard. Jareth watched as they bit down into the peaches one by one. Even Jackie and Ian gave in. "Another." He ordered. "I want nothing but pits left." He stated watching a crystal he'd drawn from the air. "Two hours to go, Sarah…and there's no one to rescue…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was walking back toward the castle, the music had stopped and there was stillness. "Oh that can't be good." She moaned. She looked around, there was something about this spot… something that made her hair stand on edge. She looked at the trees, then one jumpted out and her mind focused. "No." She whispered looking at the limbs. "OH no."

"Oh, yes." A voice said at her ear, and a peach was held before her lips. "Now, be a good little girl, and eat your peach."

Sarah was trapped. The tree in front of her, the King behind. "No." She said firmly.

"The others have all eaten theirs." He growled softly. "Even Toby."

"No." she turned to him. "You didn't give a peach to Toby!"

Jareth smiled took a bite and then shoved the sweet flowing juicy peach into her lips. "Yes I did. Now eat."

Sarah locked her lips, refusing.

"Sarah, if you don't take a bite of this peach, and right now," he warned not too kindly. "I'll make sure you never see Toby again."

Beaten and dejected, Sarah opened her mouth and bit down into the peach. She chewed it slowly, hating him, hating the peach, and hating herself.

"Good girl." He tossed it aside, catching her in his arms as she felt the magic take control. It was familiar, the old dancing feeling…she could hear music in the distance. "Let go, Sarah." He entreat, "Let go and come to me… come to me, my darling. I've waited so long…come to me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Lost and found**

Sarah felt the sensation of flight, and looked at the sphere that seemed to cover her. "Not again." She vowed. "I won't do this again." The sphere didn't hear her words, nor would it have cared if it could. The sphere only obeyed the King's commands. Sarah reached out a hand to touch the surface of the bubble like sphere. Only then did she take notice of how she was dressed. She had half expected to find herself in the mother of pearl sugar plum fairy confection that he'd dressed her in the last time. This dress was a far cry from that.

It was forest green silk jersey, and it clung to her womanly figure showing it off attractively. It was slightly off her shoulders, with a peek a boo opening that showed the soft curve of her full firm breasts. Beautiful golden crystals decorated the opening and shoulders as well as the long sleeves that covered her wrists. The gown was floor length, and flared out to a full skirt just below her hips. This was not the gown of a child; it was a woman's gown.

Sarah felt the sphere dissolve, and she found herself free to move. She could hear music on the air, the soft sounds of a tune that was vaguely familiar and yet not. Squaring her shoulders and holding her head up high she advanced forward to the sound. There was a pair of handsomely carved doors ahead of her, and she knew what ever awaited was beyond them. He'd had her at a disadvantage the last time. She'd been a child thrust into an adult situation, and had not been able to cope with the stares and jeers. She told herself she was no child this time.

When Sarah was within a few steps of the doors they separated and opened. Sarah prepared herself to have her senses again assaulted by the dancing figures. As she passed though the door entry she found herself in a room as far different from the Crystal Ballroom Jareth had created as the gown she now wore was from the white one. Instead of the spherical ballroom she was now in a room with ivy covered terraces. Lanterns lit the area instead of crystal chandeliers, and there was a beautiful fountain in the center instead of a cushioned pit with men and women wrangling away. She was the only person present.

The levels of the terraces were many, not unlike the Escher like room that Jareth was so fond of. Sarah descended the stairs and moved toward the fountain. This was not what she'd expected, and she was finding it hard to keep her resolve. The music filled the air, just as the night covered her with a blanket of stars. Sarah put her hands on the edge of the fountain and felt her desires to be at war with Jareth waning.

She left the fountain, moving about the level of the terrace freely. The last time she'd been transported to an enchanted room she'd been forced to play a kind of game of hide and go seek. This time there was no one else here. No whirling bodies, no lovers, no pranksters, no ladies giving her looks of distain…NO one. She looked about, feeling desperately alone, and then spotted him.

Standing at a rail, on a level above her stood the Goblin King looking down at her. Gone was the long midnight blue frock coat. Gone were the streaks of color in the pale blonde hair. Gone too was the mask. He was dressed very different from the last time. Tonight he wore a russet colored silk tunic shirt that was belted at his slim waist with a wide leather belt from which hung a sword. Black slim fitted breeches tucked into a pair of black leather knee boots that looked well worn and loved. He wore a long flowing cape of satin one shade darker than his shirt. On the collar of both the shirt and the cape there was bluish piping. His hands were covered in black kidd leather gloves that fit like a second skin.

Jareth moved away from the rail, he moved quietly toward the stairs that would lead him to her. He moved unhurriedly, with confidence and purpose. Though he didn't smile, he didn't frown either. His face showed little emotion at all. He moved closer, then stopped and looked at her with his head cocked to one side, waiting.

Sarah lowered her eyes, and curtseyed to him. "Your majesty." She said softly.

Jareth let out a long held breath, bent forward and extended a hand to her. "Sarah." He greeted her softly waiting for her to accept his hand.

Sarah looked at the leather clad fingers for a long moment before slipping her hand into his. She looked up into his eyes as she rose again.

Jareth tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "Do you like the terrace?" He asked softly.

"It's very nice." She tried to keep her tone polite, yet not overly animated.

Jareth looked down at her as he led her to another level. "Not what you expected, Sarah?"

"No." She said curtly. "It's not. The last time you pulled this stunt, you stuck me in a room full of masked dancers. You had me dressed like the sugar plum fairy! This is a far cry from that."

"The last time you were a child on the verge of becoming a woman." Jareth reminded her. "The last time was actually more your doing than mine."

Sarah looked at him with accusing eyes. "You're telling me I dreamed up that ballroom and the lewd people?"

Jareth snickered. "No, Sarah… I did the ballroom and the subjects…well... they do come on strong at times…No I mean the gown you wore last time came from your mind, your dreams…parts of the ballroom were created by you, my dear. This," he waved his hand at the terrace and its ivy and topiaries. "This is my doing. As is the gown you wear now."

Sarah looked down at the gown and could not miss how the peek a boo hole showed a good deal more of her ample bosom than she cared. "A little discretion would have been nice." She quipped curtly.

"The gown is very discreet." He defended. "And charming," he complimented in a tender voice.

Sarah reminded herself he could be charming, but so was a cobra! "Thank you, kind sir." She said without enthusiasm.

"Sarah," He turned her to face him. "Must we always duel with one another? Could we not just enjoy each others company?" he placed a gloved hand under her chin. "I've missed you." He said in a deep low tone, filled with more longing than he'd wanted to show.

Feeling her lower lip tremble, Sarah wanted to look anywhere but in those eyes. Those wonderful mismatched eyes. "I've missed you as well." She said at last.

"Let us call a truce for now." He offered, stroking her cheek with his gloved hand.

Sarah looked up at him with a forlorn look. "How can we? You've kidnapped my brother and my students. Or had you forgotten?"

Jareth smiled slightly, his lips parted slightly, invitingly. "No." He moved closer. "I've forgotten nothing."

Sarah felt him moving closer, pulling her into his embrace. She looked away, afraid to let her eyes meet his. "There can never be a truce between us." She swallowed.

"Never?" he asked as his lips touched her temple. "Never, my Sarah?" His voice was like the buzzing of a bee. He felt her shiver, and heard the catch of her breath in her throat. Confidently he used gentle pressure to turn her face back to his. He didn't kiss her, not right away; he looked down into her beautiful green eyes, wanting to see his own reflection in them. "Such pale jewels." He commented as he gazed down. "Does your heart still beat as fast as it did?"

"Jareth." Her voice shook with emotions she had long ago buried.

"Has the moon kept your heart safe? Is it still mine?" He asked as his lips finally took hers. The kiss was soft, tender and like a butterfly's touch. He sighed deeply as he felt her lips move under his. "Oh my Sarah." He moaned softly. "You are mine you know. You have been for ten long years." His mouth became demanding, and she opened hers to him. As his tongue slid into her, his hands began to move over her with tenderness. He pulled his head back and smiled down at her. "You are mine, and mine alone sweet heart."

"No." She shook her head. "No."

"I could prove you wrong," he cautioned. "However," He sighed cuddling her. "You will soon enough see the truth for yourself." He kissed her brow. "I've no wish to war with you, Sarah. I want only to welcome you home."

"This is your home, not mine." She pulled free, backing away. "You're a charming man, Jareth. But this is not my home."

"Sarah this is more your home than you know." He told her stiffly. "You've no idea of how you've changed the shape of my kingdom…of how you've changed me."

"Oh you don't steal children any longer?" she asked with more than a hint at sarcasm.

Jareth cleared his throat, "Sarah, I never stole a child in my life." He walked past her with his hands clasped behind his back. "I told you, sweetie, I can not take what is not offered."

"You took my brother, not once but twice, and you've also this time taken my students."

Jareth took a seat on one of the rails. "Let's clarify that shall we?" He placed a long finger to his nose. "I didn't take your brother, you wished him away! And it was my Goblins who brought him to me the first time. This second time, I merely collected my missing property… and you had the decency to deliver him to one of my addresses yourself." As she began to protest he continued. "Not only did you deliver to me my missing heir, and yes, I did name him my heir…but you bring with you six other young people… I figured that was..what is it your people call it..ah yes…Interest on the loan of my heir."

Sarah shook her head. "That's the most convoluted, elaborate and crazy thing I've ever heard."

"Crazy but true." He teased. "Of course getting you here, that you did on your own."

"No I didn't." She argued. "Mr. Davis had an accident or I wouldn't be here at all."

Jareth let his eyes rake over her. "Sarah, darling… do you remember the little storybook about…The King of the Goblins and the mortal girl he'd fallen in love with?" She nodded with tight lips. "Well precious, do you recall the line about …what no one knew?"

"Yes," Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat. " The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers."

"That's the one!" He winked. "Sarah, did you read anywhere in the book that the King had taken his gift back?"

"No…" she admitted softly. "I didn't."

Jareth clasped his hands in front of him. "Well that's because I never take back a good gift. You still have your…powers as it were. And your being here is a direct result of you using them without thinking."

"What are you talking about? I never …." She paused. "Oh…no….did I say…did I say it aloud? Did I …" She began to think back.

Jareth nodded. "I knew it was only a matter of time…. That someday, somehow, you were going to forget yourself and say words that would open the doors to me once again."

"You mean I caused the accident that took poor Mister Davis out?" Sarah had a look on her face that was murderous.

"Not exactly…it just opened the door of possibility. You didn't push him!" Jareth said.

Sarah turned her back on him then over her shoulder said. "You said you could not take by force! But you forced me to eat that peach!"

"Did I hold a gun to your head?" He asked snidely.

She turned to look at him, "Yes, you held an emotional gun to my head."

Shaking his head he corrected. "I persuaded you."

"You're a bastard and you can't be trusted." She spat at him.

Jareth stepped away from the rail and took her chin in his fingers. "I told you before that I'm a Fae, Sarah. Were you not listening to me?"

Shivering under his touch and gaze she tried to shield herself in bravado. "You won't find me a willing victim ever, Goblin King."

"No?" He asked slowly as his lips found hers again. His arms wound about her, and she involuntarily placed her hands on him. "No, sweetheart?" He kissed her deeply. He knew the clock would chime soon. Willing or not, she was about to become a citizen of his kingdom. He also laughed, for he was not even using an ounce of magic. Sarah Williams was about to become ensnared in the web of love, and it would hold her to him forever.

Sarah felt the desires to flee wane, she felt the need to fight off his magnetism and temptations vanish. His lips drew responses from her that no other man ever inspired. Her heart beat faster with each sweet touch of his tender lips. Sarah fell limp in his arms, as the fight left her. He held her, continuing to kiss her as she capitulated to his authority and control. The clock in the old tower at the edge of the village was just finishing chiming when Sarah regained her senses. Her eyes shot open and widened in horror. "You bastard!"

"Yes, dear." He agreed as he righted her. "As I was saying…Welcome home." Sarah seethed with anger, raised her hand only to have it captured before she could swing it. "Now, my dear," His voice took on a hard edge. "As your beloved, I can forgive you a good many sins. I will not however forgive this kind of action."

"As my what?" she growled.

"Your beloved," he tapped her cheek lightly. "It sounds better than saying your lover, less crass."

"We are not lovers!" she shouted at him.

"Not yet, true," He sighed peacefully. "But we've all the time in the world now to get there."

"You tricked me!" she snapped at him with fury. "You tricked me."

"Yes." He agreed. "And I didn't even have to use an ounce of magic to do it…In fact Sarah, I'd say you were a most willing victim…you wanted me to trick you." He crooned hooding his eyes with his eye lids. "What else do you want me to trick you into I wonder?"

Sarah balled her fists and dug the nails into her palms. "Forget it!"

"Not on your life lover." He said moving closer. "You belong to me Sarah Williams, and one day you're going to admit it. Not only to me, but to yourself."

Sarah spun on her heel and walked quickly away from him down to where the fountain stood. Reaching it she took hold of the edge and let the tears loose. Jareth took a deep breath and sighed sadly as he watched her. He had been harsh, harsher than he'd wished to be, but the results were what mattered. Sarah was now a citizen of his kingdom, his subject and his beloved. She would come to accept it. He had thought having her and the boy would bring him a sense of peace. It didn't, and that was because the woman was not happy. "I will help you to see that this is the only way…" He vowed aloud. "I will help you to see how much we need each other, my darling."

Sarah wept at the fountain, feeling like a fool. She'd lost her battle the moment he began to kiss her and she knew it. Her long felt desires and need for love had betrayed her.

Jareth approached quietly and placed supportive hands on her shoulders; turning her he took her into his arms and caressed her gently. "I'm sorry Sarah. There was no other way." He whispered. "What's done is done; let us make the best of it…for the children…my dear."

Sarah looked up at him. "The children!" she gasped. "Oh my god…you can't keep them!"

Jareth sighed again. "I can…and I will…."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Rock and a hard place**

Sarah stared at him is utter disbelief. "How can you do that?" She moaned with more tears forming. "How can you be so horrible? They have families…who love and need them."

Jareth sighed, deeply troubled by her. "Sarah, they belong to me now… and would have even if you had not been the one to deliver them to me." He turned to walk away from her. He walked a short distance to where a small carved marble bench was sitting. Taking a seat he waited calmly for her to join him.

Sarah follows trying to understand the statement he'd just made. "What do you mean they'd be yours even had I not delivered them?" she now stood over him, "They were not unwanted….."

"No, and it does grieve me to remove them from families that love and care for them." Jareth said in a tone she'd never heard him use. It was almost heartbreaking. "Sarah, I am not a monster. I do have feelings, they may not be human feelings but they are feelings. I understand love, and family ties. I don't like having to take these young people, but there is no other way."

Sarah knelt at his feet and placed a hand in supplication on his knee. "Please, Jareth. Let them go…Let all the children go and I'll willing stay with you. You'll never have an ounce of trouble from me, I'll….I'll be your willing slave." She begged "Just let the students and Toby go."

Jareth close his eyes, pained by what he would now have to do. "I can't Sarah."

"Please." She asked again. "Let them and Toby go."

The mismatched eyes opened with a hard flare in them. "Did you not hear me, woman. I can not." He looked away from the tear stained face, "Don't ask again."

Sarah crumpled at his feet; her hands fell away from his knee. "Why?"

He didn't want to look at her, he was afraid of losing his resolve. But he could not help and look toward the direction he'd heard her plea come from. The sight of her crumpled at his feet and crying not for herself, but for the others disturbed him. With a firm and loving hand he pulled her up from the ground and into his lap. Her head rested against his shoulder. "Dearest, I would move the stars for you, as you well know. There are things I cannot change, even if I would like to. Toby and you have been mine for ten years. I generously allowed you to remain with your above family these years. Circumstances now demand that I reclaim you."

Sarah raised her head, "What circumstances?"

Jareth closed his eyes, knowing what he was about to reveal to her was going to upset her even more. "Sarah," he kept his voice calm and quiet. "Your father and Karen are gone."

"They are on a cruise." Sarah said nodding her head.

Jareth looked at her sadly, and consolingly. "No, sweetheart," he whispered.

_**Dead?**_ Sarah looked at Jareth and blinked. "No?" Sarah pulled away from him. "NO!" She moved away fearing what she was about to hear. "You don't know what you're saying. It's a trick, another unfair Goblin trick!"

Jareth clasped his hands, and held them between his spread legs. "I wish it were." He said softly. "With all my heart, dearest I wish it were." He watched her back away. "Sarah, they are gone."

From deep in her soul Sarah found the inner strength that had always been there when she needed it. "How? Did you do something to them?"

"No," he looked up at her his eyes honest and sad. "Not I, not this time. For once in my very long life I can claim total innocence."

Sarah whispered thanks to the Gods that he hadn't harmed her family. The idea of him hurting anyone she loved was repugnant. "What happened? They were on a cruise, and the last I heard from them they were fine."

Jareth looked back to the clasped gloved hands. "I'm sure you're aware that I've kept an eye on you…and the boy…and consequently your parents."

"I've always suspected you were watching." She admitted, not admitted to how much that thought pleased her.

Blonde hair on his head bobbed up and down as he nodded. "Yes, well it made me privy to information you were not aware of. Especially after you moved out on your own and out of your father's house. Your father has been ill for some time." He looked up at her. "By the time they found the cause of his symptoms it was too late. There was no cure for his ailment. The cruise was a ruse." He sighed deeply. "He and Karen had a very deep devotion to each other. Deeper than most mortals give in the name of love."

"What are you telling me?" She ran a hand though her hair. "Are you saying they set me up as Toby's guardian so they could run off and kill themselves?"

"They knew how devoted you are to your brother. How many times you've put him first ahead of your own desires and needs they didn't know. They did know you'd be there for him, and care for him as if he were your own, not just your kid brother." Jareth said calmly. "They put everything in your name, made you his guardian and left you both with what should be happy memories of them. They skillfully hid his illness from both of you." He stood up, walked the short distance to where she now stood and confronted her. "With their deaths emanated it freed me to make my claim on both of you."

"My father was ill?" She was reeling, thinking back, and looking for clues and suddenly seeing them. "Oh my God," she felt her knees go wobbly. "That's why he wanted me to offer to take Toby…he never planed on sending him to camp…he knew Toby would beg me to prevent that…he set us up!" She looked up at the heavens. "My own father tricked me!"

"He needed you to offer." Jareth said with compassion. "Karen seemed to have known you'd be there for Toby even more than your father did. He had to hear you offer."

"Karen." Sarah looked at Jareth. "She….how could she leave Toby?"

"Because she knew he was in good hands." Jareth's compassion was in his voice. "Sarah, your father and his wife made sure that their son would be with the one person in the mortal world who would care for him as well or better than they themselves did. The one person they knew would lay down her very life for him."

Sarah looked up at him, "If you knew all this, couldn't you have…done something?"

"What?" he asked quietly. "What could I have done? Offered your father a life outside the mortal world? Offered him immortality, and an end to his earthly life?" He reached out and moved a stray hair from her face. "Sarah, do you really think that's what he'd have wanted?"

"No." she moaned. "It's what I would have wanted for him." She looked up at Jareth. "When?"

"The morning you arrived in Ireland," he watched her register the information.

"Did they…surfer?" She frowned.

"Yes, dear….they suffered great pain at the thought of leaving you and Toby." He held out a hand to her. "The only solace they had was the thought that you and Toby would be with one another."

Sarah looked at the hand of the Goblin King, but resisted the urge to fling herself into his awaiting arms. "Alright that explains how you felt free to claim the Williams children, but not my students."

"I'm afraid that they fall under the fallout of our unique relationship." Jareth was not going to compromise.

"What the hell does that mean? Are you saying anyone traveling with me during this trip would have been subject to yielding their freedom to you?" Fire filled her eyes and her voice.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Jareth you don't have a right to them, now free them!" She demanded hotly.

The eyes of the Goblin King filled with hot desire. "Offer me something to entice me."

Sarah swallowed the gall gathering in her throat.

"Only moments ago," he reminded her with covetousness yearning. "You offered to be my…_**slave, my willing slave.**_" He looked from her face down the length of her womanly figure. "I rather like that offer."

"Pervert." She muttered under her breath, as she fought the urge to cross her arms and hamper his view of her bosom.

The mismatched eyes danced with hunger and lust, his full sensual lips parted ever so slightly. He then chuckled to himself. "Yes, my darling, and I assure you, in time you'll be ever so glad that I am."

Sarah felt somewhat threatened by his bawdiness. "You said you couldn't!" She turned from him, "if you can't neither can I."

Jareth looked at her backside, glad she couldn't see how it affected his consciousness. "You can, and you will." He growled softly, Sarah shivered as he directed the announcement that spoke his intentions for her. He felt his own being tremble with the thought of her being his willing slave his obliging object of desire. "Come here." He commanded in a breathy voice.

Sarah turned looked at him, "No." she denied him, weakly. She shook her head and began to back away cautiously.

Wolfish, and hungry, he moved swiftly. A hand went to her hip, pulled her close with no effort. When her body touched his, they both heard the growl in the back of his throat. He looked with feral appetite and passion into the green lava eyes. "Deny me now." He challenged.

"That's not fair." She hissed.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Deny me." He challenged. "If you can."

Heart pounding, Sarah opened her mouth to protest. His lips crushed any hope of protesting or rebuffing him. His free hand wound the hair at her neck, pulling her face back and causing her to open her lips. His tongue moved over hers like a snake, slithering deeper into the sweet recesses of her mouth. No one had ever kissed Sarah so intensely, so powerfully. She experienced every sensation as if it were magnified a thousand fold. Her breath was coming in quick pants, and she grabbed onto his sleeves for fear of falling as her knees wobbled like jelly.

Jareth moved his mouth a breath away from hers. "Yes, we shall be enslaved to one another." He kissed her again, harder. When this kiss finished he breathed in her ear. "Try to deny me now."

Sarah closed her eyes, "Let them go…" she whispered. "You have Toby…you have me…"

Jareth looked at her, "Do I have you?"

"Yes." She sighed, prepared to accept his authority.

The Goblin King felt the corner of his lip twitch; he resisted the urge to smile boldly. He resisted the urge to gloat, or boast. He instead pulled her body even closer wanting to check her reactions to his unspoken demands. She didn't pull away; she trembled with her own desires and anticipation. Still needing to test her obedience, he flattened his hand at the small of her back and lowered it while pulling her even closer against his pelvic bone and he growled lustily. She gasped, but didn't attempt to hinder or obstruct him. "Now," He growled darkly. "What was it you offered?"

Sarah looked up, his eyes devouring her very soul. "Let the children go, and I will be your willing slave." She hated the sound of her own voice.

"You will come to my bed; willingly feed the hunger that consumes me?" He challenged. Sarah nodded, unable to speak. He knotted his fingers deeper into her hair. "I like your offer, but I cannot give you what you wish, I can on the other hand offer you a compromise."

"A compromise?" her eyes searched his face.

"I will allow the six students to return to the mortal realm for a period of time." His eyes were now like kaleidoscopes, almost hypnotic. "At the end of that time they must return to me."

Sarah felt panic in her throat. "How long?"

"I'll give each of them until they reach the age of twenty five." He said firmly. "In spite of this, Sarah the choice must be theirs. If they choose they may remain here, and you are still bound to the contract of your offer. That's fair, wouldn't you say?"

"I have your word…your word of honor?" She asked, sure if offered even limited freedom the students would take it.

"Of course," he said with a wolfish grin. "And in return, I have your word that you will be my willing slave, correct?"

Sarah's mind screamed but her voice said. "You do, but you can't tell them that I traded for their freedom."

Jareth lowered the hand at her back until it cupped her derrière. "Still the self sacrificing little heroine?" He mused and gave her bottom a squeeze. "Oh Sarah, don't ever change."

She quivered, her eyes showing shock and alarm at her reactions to his lewdness. "Do we have a deal?" she asked shakily.

"Oh yesssss," he hissed as he smiled. "We most certainly do. Shall we seal the deal now or wait until we've told the children the terms of the deal?"

"Seal the deal?" She looked at the arm attached to the hand fondling her bottom. "Don't you think you've done that?"

Jareth licked his lips, "Hardly."

"You want me to sign a contract in blood?" She gritted though her teeth.

The Goblin King moved his lips to ear, "Yes, Sarah, I want it in your blood…"

"Fine, just take a knife and open a vein." She held an arm out.

Jareth looked at the offered arm with amusement. "No, Sarah not that kind of blood." He looked into her eyes. "I want your…virgins' blood." He couldn't control the growl in the back of his throat, and it roared softly with hunger. "I want your maiden's head."

Sarah closed her eyes. "Take it."

Jareth released her, stepped away and sighed. "Come to my bed." He said coldly. "Come willingly." Sarah opened her eyes and looked at him. He extended his hand, palm up. "Come to my bed, come to me willingly."

Reconciled to having made a deal with a devil, Sarah Prepared to accept the consequences of having traded for the children's freedom, limited as it was. Sarah placed her hand in the hand offered to her. "I come to you… willingly."

Giving her no chance to rethink or reconsider the terms, Jareth flicked his wrist. The terrace vanished, in the blink of an eye without any sensation of movement they appeared in the darkened bedchamber that he used. He pulled her behind him, roughly, his hand now holding her wrist so she could not escape him. Taking a seat on the bed he pulled her into his lap. "Give me your kisses." He ordered darkly.

Sarah looked at him, "Can't you just seal this bargain and be done with it?"

"A willing slave," he reminded her.

Sarah groaned. "I hate you."

"No, you don't," he countered. "You never did." He used one hand to stroke her cheek. "Now give me those kisses, Sarah." He growled hungrily. Girding herself, she took a breath, leaned forward and placed her lips at his disposal. Jareth took time, savoring each soft kiss. Licking her lips and teasing her with the tip of his tongue. The hand that had been stroking her cheek, now rested on her throat with the thumb resting lightly in the pulsating hollow of her throat. He teased and tormented her senses, keeping track of her reactive pulse. When he felt her heart race, he moved to one side, sliding her to the bed and moving his body to lay along side her. He kissed her again, still tracking the reactions with his thumb. When he heard the soft growl form in the back of her throat he smiled. He lay on his side now, and braced his head on his free hand, leaning up on an elbow.

Sarah looked at him. "Don't torture me." She whispered. "Just do what you're going to do and get it done with."

Jareth sighed. "Don't rush me. I'm enjoying your defeat."

"Don't gloat." She warned.

"I'm not gloating." He stated. "That would be crass and unkind. I do however enjoy the fact that your need to be heroic gets you into interesting jams." He brushed her face with fingertips of a gloved hand. "Besides, Sarah, love making should never be rushed, it should be savored and treasured."

"This isn't love making." She whispered. "It's… a blood oath payment."

Jareth paused; his fingertips lay still on her. "Yes, it's payment." He agreed, "But the means of extracting the payment…." His voice crooned softly, beguilingly. "Sarah, I would never just…" He paused again. "I want my payment…I don't deny that…but I want you to give it to me whilst we make love. I want to make love you Sarah Williams."

They looked at each other for a long quiet moment. "I offered to be your slave…" She looked away from him. "I will comply with that accepted offer. And if it means you using my body for your own pleasures…so be it…but I will not be your…lover."

The gloved hand at her face dropped away. "What?"

"You may use my body… you can do what you want to me…I will willingly submit to your every whim. But I will not give you my love." She stated. "Loving you was not part of our bargain."

Jareth swung his feet over the edge of the bed and sat up with his back to her. "Damn your stubborn hide!" he stepped from the bed, and looked back over his shoulder. "You're going to regret that threat my darling."

"It's no threat." She sniffed.

The King of the Goblin Kingdom glared for a moment, and then shrugged. What did it matter, she was his. He had won, and she and the boy would be staying. The six others would be his in time, he had won… yet the victory was hollow as long as she was so resolute. Jareth reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I see, well then I see that we have no deal."

"I'm here in your bed." Sarah sat up fuming. "My maiden's head awaits your… execution."

He pointed at her. "That's the problem Miss Williams! You are here, but not one shred of you is willing, so we don't have a deal." He stood at the edge of the bed. "You're not willing. You're here, and you respond to my touch, to my kisses and to ….but you're not willing. So forget it, Sarah, no deal."

"Look you bastard," Sarah spat out. "You gave your word the children could return to their homes, I am holding you to it!" She glared as hotly as he glared at her. "You have me between a rock and a hard place…I've offered my…virtue in payment for their freedom. Now just take it! They have to return to their lives." She commanded the disgruntled king.

Jareth looked at her with unbridled lust, "Sarah, I'd love you show you what being between a rock and a hard place is really like." His voice was fallow, full of dark passions. "But you are not willing, and I refuse to waste good passion." He took his knee from the bed. Standing he pinched his nose yet again. "However you are right the children should not suffer because you're as stubborn as a jackass. So this is what we will do, you have the time left to your little journey to loose the attitude. When you are ready to come willingly to me, and give yourself to me joyfully, then I will give the offer of limited freedom to your students. However if at the end of the time you've left, less than a fortnight, if by the end of that time you've not overcome this standpoint all bets are off, there will be no offer given…and I'll…."

"What? You'll what? Take my maiden's head by force?" Sarah sneered.

Jareth felt his jaw tighten. "Sarah, there are ways and means of making a unwilling woman willing….ever hear of a flower called love lies idle?"

Sarah gasped. "IT's real?"

"Oh yesssssssssssssssssss." Jareth hissed. "It's most affective. So, _**darling**_, give my offer some serious consideration." He pulled his tunic straight, and flicked off imaginary dust from his cuffs. "Now, I think it's time we joined the children and had a nice meal, don't you?"

Sarah closed her eyes, she was trapped, hoist on her own petard…again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Coming to terms**

Jareth stood looking down at Sarah, "Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

Sarah left his bed, feeling frustrated, thwarted, and on the whole disenchanted. She looked at him, placed her hand on his arm. "As you wish, Sire."

Jareth looked down at her, "If it were what I wished, Sarah Williams, you'd be in that bed begging me to never stop. However," he waved his arm and the room faded, and another room appeared.

The dining room was still set up with the refreshments and meal he'd planned for earlier. Now sitting, dozing in seats around the table were the six teens and Toby. Sarah glared at Jareth. "If you've harmed them…"

"They are but asleep." He said holding her back. "And will remain so for a moment longer while we discuss our next move." Sarah looked up at him; he continued seeing her state of hesitant co-operation. "The children will be given rooms, as will you. And you will all be treated as my guests. You have just under a fortnight to come to your senses. Use that time well." He waved his hand and the children all began to awaken. "Did everyone have a nice nap?" Jareth asked as he seated Sarah at one end of the table. "Diner will be served in a few moments; I hope you're all hungry."

Mary looked at Sarah, noticed the gown and gasped audibly. David also looked at Sarah, but instead of gasping he asked. "Are you alright, Miss?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, David." She looked at her students. "Are you all alright?"

"Yes, Miss." They said in unison, all but Toby.

Sarah looked at him, but he looked only at the King. He stood up from his chair and came to Jareth's side. He whispered something in the King's ear. Jareth nodded and looked at the child with compassion. Toby hung his head and asked another question, this time the King shook his head and placed an arm about the child. Sarah knew, Toby was asking about their parents.

Jareth stood up and drew the child to his side. "Please excuse us for a moment, _**my son**_, and I need to have a few words." The King looked at Sarah, warning her not to protest. He took Toby out of the room. In the hall he found a bench, took a seat and drew the boy to his lap. "Do not be ashamed to have sorrow. Tears are often a good thing, my boy. If you wish to shed tears for your birth parents do so."

Toby looked up at him, "I'm a big boy now….and big boys…don't….cry…" the tears welled in his eyes in spite of the words.

Jareth looked down into the eyes that were so like his. "I'm an even bigger boy…and I sometimes have to cry." The floodgates opened and Toby clung to his foster parent, weeping and lamenting the loss of his mother and father. Jareth held him and let him cry.

Sarah heard the sounds and looked around the table. "Toby has just learned our parents have died." She said somberly.

David looked astounded. "Oh Miss, we're so sorry."

Mary and Susan moved to stand on either side of Sarah. "Oh Miss," Mary said. "Is there anything we can do, for you…for Toby?"

"Give Toby time to… register his grief." Sarah requested. "Jareth…will help him, right now…but…"

"You said he couldn't be trusted." David said sharply, a bit more than he'd intended. "If he told you that your parents are dead… how can you believe him?"

"Because he may use trickery in some things…" Sarah winced, "in other things he uses the truth." She sent the girls back to their seats. "I have reason to believe him in this case…and he has reasons to want to help Toby over the roughness of this…news. Regardless of what I think of him personally, he does care for Toby."

Ian cleared his throat. "He called Toby his …son."

Sarah nodded. "And that's what Toby will be from now on."

Jackie looked a bit horrified. "He's not making you his daughter, is he Miss?"

Mark looked at Jackie and rolled his eyes. "Look at how he's dressed her! That's not the way a man dresses his daughter you ninny!" Then blushing slightly, Mark looked at Sarah. "Sorry to be so blunt, Miss."

Sarah looked down at her gown. "No, Jareth does not expect me to be his daughter."

"No, I don't." A voice said from the entry. "What I expect from Miss Williams is between her and I, and you'd best stay out of it." He warned firmly. His arm was over the boys shoulder as he led Toby back to the table. "Now, we shall have a lovely meal and while we are eating I will lay down the ground rules for you all." He looked at Sarah. "Including you, Miss Williams."

Sarah sat attentive. "Yes, Sire." Her tone was respectful.

Mark and David looked at her than at the king. Jareth waited quietly until all eyes were on him. "Good, now…you boys, including Toby will be rooming together in the east wing. You girls will be together in the north wing; Miss Williams will be in a room in that wing also. You will be given access to the castle's library, and other amenities. In return I expect you to behave in a respectful manner, and remember you are guests of a King in a working Kingdom. If you wish to see the Kingdom ask, and a tour will be arranged."

"Where's Hoggle." Sarah asked suddenly aware that he'd not tried to find her.

"Indisposed," Jareth said with a coy smile. "As are Sir Didymus and that orange creature you tamed the last time you visited."

Covering her wish to send a lightening bolt though the eyes of the King, Sarah smiled sweetly; "Will they be free to visit me at a later date?"

Jareth leaned back in his chair, smiled back. "Remains to be seen," he turned his attention back to the teens. "Perhaps we can show you things here that will rival the world you're use to."

David stood up, "I mean no disrespect," he said grandly. "But how long do you intend to hold us here?"

Jareth looked at Sarah, "Not long."

Sarah heard a voice in her head, 'only forever'. She looked at Jareth and frowned.

Servants, beings that Sarah had never seen came into the dining hall with warmed platters. "Ah," Jareth said brightly. "Diner is served; I hope you're all hungry."

Jackie looked at him, "Would it matter if we weren't?"

Jareth gave her an icy smile. "No."

The girl turned to Sarah. "Do we have to eat, Miss?"

"I'm afraid we do." Sarah stated.

Jareth nodded at her. "I think you'll all be pleased." The lids were lifted from the platters and there were pizza's every combination that most teens preferred under the covers. "Well don't stand on ceremony. Dig in."

David and Mark looked at the platters then at Miss Williams. David spoke for the group. "Again, your ….majesty… I mean no disrespect… But Miss Williams said we were to refrain from eating and drinking anything you offered earlier. Has that really changed?"

Jareth looked over at Sarah, "Well meaning again my dear?" He then turned his attentions to the teens. "Before you were to eat of the peaches you were offered that was true. Now you are under my protection and my care. You are free to eat and drink whatever is offered you."

Jackie shook her head, "You mean we're trapped here."

"Not precisely." Jareth said softly. "You young people will be attached to the kingdom the rest of your lives that is true. However I am willing to offer you all a one time deal as it were."

Ian cocked his head to one side. "What kind of one time deal, Sir."

Jareth looked at each of the youngsters. "Each of you has something unique to offer to my world, to my kingdom. I would welcome each of you with open arms." His voice was praising and gentle. "However, Sarah… Miss Williams here has been quick to point out that you still have attachments at home. So here's my offer." Sarah looked over at him with lips parted, wondering what he was about to say to the young folk. "I shall allow each of you to return to your lives…your world and your families for a period of time. Until each of you reaches your twenty fifth birthdays. At that time you must return to the Kingdom, bringing your unique gifts to us. You will become full citizens of our realm at that time."

Mark frowned. "You expect us to leave our families, and our lives."

"I expect you to follow your hearts." Jareth corrected. "Each of you is unusual in your world… and somewhat looked at by others as being …out of step…Here you would be celebrated as the brilliant and gifted individuals you are." Jareth poured himself a goblet of wine and toasted the group. "The choice is yours. You may return to your homes and families and continue to grow and learn… live the lives you had planned and then return here… Or you may stay here and learn new things."

David shook his head, "In the end we still have to leave our families."

"Yes." Jareth agreed. "However it does give you time to be with them a bit longer. It's all I can offer."

"If we hadn't eaten the peaches?" Jackie asked.

Jareth looked at her, eyes like a shark. "You were all destined to eat the peaches. You're destinies were set long before you set foot on the jet that landed you in the United Kingdom Above. Each of you is already tied to my Kingdom…"

Susan held up a hand, "If we refuse?"

The Goblin King looked at the girl, his eyes narrowed. "There is no refusal of being part of the Kingdom. That is a….what is the phrase you use in your world… ah yes…It's a done deal. You are all members of my kingdom…of my household in fact. There's no refusal allowed there."

Mary stood up her hands on the table. "You forced us to eat those peaches! It wasn't done freely."

"That's true." He agreed. "I tricked you into eating the peaches. But you did eat the peaches. That's all that matters."

Mary looked over at Miss Williams and whimpered. "That's not fair!"

Jareth covered his mouth with one hand and also looked at Sarah.

Sarah sighed, "No, it's not fair, Mary…. But that's the way it is. That's how life is sometimes. Unfair." Sarah reached toward one of the platters and took a slice of the pizza covered in fresh veggies and munched on it. "That's life."

David looked at her. "So we just give up and give in?"

Sarah placed the pizza on her plate. "David, my grandmother use to say all things happen for some divine purpose. She used to say that Mother Universe has plans we are not privy to…perhaps this is one of those times."

Toby reached for a slice and began to eat. Ian looked at his young friend and took a slice as well. Jackie considered the words Miss Williams had just said and reached for a slice as well. The others slowly followed suit, and upon eating the first slice found no ill effects. They ate the food offered and began to relax.

David looked at the King. "Sir," Jareth looked at him. "When do you have to have our decision?"

Jareth leaned back in his chair and regarded the teens with less feral eyes. "For now, you are on holiday…a Goblin Holiday as it were, but a holiday…. At the end of the time that would be your tour…you will each tell me what you've decided."

David looked at Miss Williams and her little brother. "And them?"

Jareth breathed deeply. "They are already mine… and mine they will stay…They will remain here with me." Jareth then stood up, ending anymore questions. "I have no intentions of discussing in what capacity Miss Williams is going to remain here. I have stated before, what is betwixt her and I is just that…betwixt her…and I." He looked at the weary teens. "If you've finished your meal…I'll show you to your rooms."

Everyone followed the King; he led them to the floor where all the bedrooms were. In one wing was the rooms the boys would share. The King had seen to the needs they would have. "Your own belongings will be brought here in time." He assured the boys as they went about picking beds to sleep in. "Good night, gentlemen." He paused a moment and looked at Toby. "Good night, son."

Toby looked in his direction, "Good night…Sire." He wandered over to a bed and sat down.

David looked at the King. "We'll take care of him." He promised the King.

Jareth nodded, as he motioned the girls and Miss Williams to follow him down the hall. In another wing on the same floor he opened a door for the three girls. "This will be your room for now. Sweet dreams young ladies. Sarah come with me."

Jackie moved swiftly to the door. "Isn't Miss staying with us?"

Jareth looked at the girl, "Miss Williams will be in a room down the hall. I promise you."

Sarah put a hand to his sleeve. "Let me say good night to my girls." She opened arms to hug each one and told them to rest easy.

Jareth led Sarah just down the hall and opened a door. "This is where you'll be staying for now. Good night Sarah." He turned and stepped away.

"That's it?" Sarah asked confused and slightly disappointed.

Jareth stopped, looked over his shoulder then turned slowly. "Yes, Sarah…That's it." He gave her a soft pout. "Did you expect more?"

"Yes." She admitted. "I did."

Taking a step closer he placed his arm over her head and leaned on the wall she rested her back on. "If you want more Sarah, you need only ask." He looked at her face as if he could devour her in one fell swoop.

How long they had stood there, just staring at each other was anyone's guess. Jareth was not about to make a move on her, and she was too fearful to listen to the pounding in her heart and her brain. At long last, Sarah spoke to him. "You can't be serious."

"Deathly so, my precious," the Goblin King stated firmly. "I will await your…decision as anxiously as I await that of the students. Don't keep me waiting too long, Sarah…you know how impatient I can be." He placed his free hand under her chin. "Or perhaps you need reminding of what awaits you." He lowered his lips to hers, softly kissing and caressing her mouth with his. "Good night, Miss Williams." He moved away, cape fluttering and glitter appearing.

Sarah took a deep breath, and whispered. "Good night, Goblin King." She slipped into her room and as she closed the door collapsed to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Fairy Bites**

Jareth stood looking out of the tallest tower of the castle. He paced the turret tower and contemplated his next move. He had not expected Sarah to withhold her heart. He was sure she was still as infatuated with him as she had been as a teenager. He knew he was more so with her, the infatuation had long ago given way to deep and abiding love. No female had ever fired in him the passions he felt with Sarah. Even now, he was tempted to transport himself to her rooms and tempt her.

The night air was full of the sounds of the Kingdom, and that always gave him comfort. He listened to the sounds of Goblin mothers rocking and singing to Goblin babes. He remembered singing to Toby when he was a babe in arms, and he wished he could go back in time to that moment. He wished he could have shielded both Toby and Sarah from the truth of the death of their parents. He knew it was that feeling of helplessness that had urged him to offer to give the teens freedom in exchange for Sarah giving to him what was already by rights his. How well he knew and understood his Sarah. As a teen she had needed to be the heroine, she had needed to rescue Toby. Even though the lad had never been in any danger at all, she still had to recue him. Now as a woman fully grown, she was still on the collation course needing to be the martyr.

He paused, looked at the Labyrinth and watched as the living entity moved in the night. He had learned much living here; perhaps it was the Labyrinth that could teach Sarah to trust her heart. He knew by morning the word would have spread that the girl had returned. There would be a great many that would come to greet her, to welcome her home.

Jareth closed his eyes; he would have to reserve his welcome until she came willingly to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sunlight streamed into the room and awoke Sarah. Sitting up and groggily she looked about half expecting to find herself in the bedroom of the Inn. She looked at the room Jareth had given her, and sighed. It was not a dream. She was back in the Castle, and she was now his…what? Ward? Prisoner? What? Perhaps it was what he wanted her to be that made her so irritated.

A light tapping came at the door, a maid peered in. "Are you awake Miss?" she asked respectfully.

"Yes, do come in." Sarah answered as if she were used to having a maid at her door.

The girl entered and gave a curt curtsey, "I'm Flora, Miss. I'll be your maid from now on." She looked to be about eighteen years of age. She was about Sarah's height and looked healthy and capable. Flora wore a long tan colored skirt, and a brown bodice that laced up over a cream colored blouse. A matching cream colored mop cap covered her long auburn locks. Her eyes were a green-brown hazel mix and her face was friendly. She smiled widely with straight teeth.

"Hello, Flora." Sarah greeted the younger, or what appeared to be a younger girl. "Are my students up?"

"They are just awakening now, Miss and their maids are with the girls and the boys have valets taking care of their needs." The girl paused. "We…the staff that is…we offer you our deepest condolences on your loss Miss."

Sarah winced but recovered quickly. "Thank them all for me, would you, Flora?"

"Of course, Miss. Would you be liking your bath now?"

"That would be lovely." Sarah rose from the bed and pulled on the robe which lay at the foot of her bed.

Sarah looked at the bath area with delight. It seemed that Jareth had a passion for modern plumbing. Where other Fae had the same passion she didn't know or really care. Her bath room had a large tub, the kind one saw in magazines and dreamed of but never really thought they could own. The room was in shades of amber and bronze, and was easy to be in. Flora drew a bath and helped Sarah into the large tub. She hovered nearby, giving Sarah a few moments to gather her wits.

Sarah leaned back in the tub, "Flora, have you severed here at the castle a long time?"

"Oh no, Miss. I was taken on a short time ago." Flora said in a chipper voice. "The King took on a good many servants of late. He said he wanted to make things nice for your homecoming."

"Did he?" Sarah asked quietly as she sponged herself off. "How long ago was that?"

Flora looked as if she was trying to remember. "That would be about four years ago now. He said he wanted us trained to perfection before you came back." She smiled at the new mistress.

Sarah found herself biting her own tongue. "Four years?"

"Yes, Miss." Flora said simply.

Sarah had more questions but thought it would take time to find the right words. "At what time does the King have his breakfast?"

"Oh our King is waiting on you and the students to break his fast, my Lady." Flora informed the girl in the tub. "He said you were not to rush, he would wait."

Sarah felt the slap of a tuna, he'd wait alright, but it was not breakfast he was waiting for and she knew it. "Fine," she looked at the maid. "Oh good lord, what am I to wear?"

"The King has seen to that as well, Miss." Flora said gently. "He has provided garments for you and the students and for Master Toby." She patted Sarah's hand on the edge of the tub. "You just relax and have yourself a good soak. When you're ready I'll have your day dress ready to be stepped into. I promise you that."

Puffing out her cheeks, Sarah leaned back into the coziness and relaxation of the bath water. "Thank you, Flora."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked at the breakfast room, with its light colored walls and its wide views from the windows. He looked at the table; fresh wild flowers dressed the center up and made a beautiful splash of color. He hoped it would please Sarah.

Toby entered the room, led by one of the Valets. "You wished to see me, sir?"

Jareth nodded. "Come my boy, we've a few words that need to be spoken."

Toby was more somber than he'd been in his life. "Yes, sir."

Jareth took a seat and pointed to the chair beside his. "Did you sleep well?"

"No, not really," Toby said honestly. "I kept dreaming of my mother…"

Jareth nodded. "That's natural. I hope in time the dreams will be less disturbing for you."

The boy looked up, "Sarah said you are my….foster parent now."

Nodding again, Jareth placed a hand out to the boy. "Toby what do you remember of me?"

Slyly the boy looked about, and then leaned forward. "Everything." He said in a low slow voice. "I remember everything."

Jareth looked pleased, a sly smile formed. "I'm pleased." His eyes sparkled. "Then you know I will be calling you son, and why."

"Yes…" Toby fumbled. "I'm finding it hard though to call you…Father."

Jareth tightened his hand over the smaller one. "In time, you'll find it easy." He drew a crystal from the air and handed it to the boy. "Do you remember?"

Toby's eyes sparkled like Jareth's. "Yes… I remember." He looked up. "And music as well."

Jareth looked at Toby. "You've always been a bright boy, and you've made me proud as to how you behaved in the world of man."

Toby shook his head. "That time seems more like a dream."

"As it should be." Jareth said gently.

"And Sarah?" The boy questioned as he looked at the man who was now his father. "What will become of her?"

Jareth gave the hand in his a squeeze. "Sarah will take her place at my side as she was always meant to."

Toby whistled low. "Lot's of luck with that."

A wink from the mismatched eyes told the lad the elder understood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flora had pulled a lovely linen day dress for Sarah. She'd helped Sarah pull her hair up and back. When the young woman was ready Flora escorted her to the room of the girls and Sarah led them down to the breakfast room with Flora's aid. The young men were there with Jareth awaiting their arrival.

Sarah marveled at the garments Jareth had chosen for them. It was clear he was applauded by modern dress. That he appreciated the time of the regency period seemed clear. The girls were dressed in regency styled day dresses in soft pastel colors. The boys were dressed in appropriate boys wear for that time. Jareth was also dressed in the garments of that time. He greeted Sarah as she and the young ladies entered.

"Good morning, Miss Williams." He bowed to her.

Sarah nodded. "Indeed, Sire." She motioned the girls to take their seats. "A very good morning by the looks of it."

Jareth took his seat and rang a bell; as the meal was served he addressed them. "I've arranged some time to show you some of the sights about the castle this morning. This afternoon I'm tied up with court duties."

Sarah looked at him, a concerned look gathering. "What sights did you have in mind?"

Jareth was amused. "Nothing to sinister, I assure you, dear Miss Williams. I was leaning to showing your students the entry gate to the labyrinth."

Sarah remembered the gate. "Do those little fairy things still reside there?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes, and yes, dear, they still bite." He looked at Sarah rubbing her finger. "Ten years and it still pains you?"

Sarah looked down at the scar that had never seemed to heal. "Yes." The students watched the discussion. Sarah for a moment was lost in the memory. "Blasted thing looked so sweet…and then it goes and bites me." She looked up, "I was only trying to help."

The King nodded, "Yes, well…" He looked at the students. "There's a swarm of tiny fairy creatures at the gate…don't pick them up, don't hold them don't even swat at them. They bite." He motioned everyone to eat. "As soon as you've all eaten, we'll be on our way."

A good night's sleep had done wonders for the mood of all. The boys were full of questions for the King, and he seemed to truly enjoy answering them. Sarah listened to the answers wondering if there were clues to what he was up to.

When the meal was cleared away he led them to the outer courtyard and transported the entire group to the windswept hillside that looked down upon the Labyrinth. "This is perhaps one of the best views of this part of our land with the exception of course of airborne."

Mary stood beside David and gasped. "It's moving." She looked at Jareth. "What is that…"

"That my friends, is the Labyrinth." He looked at Sarah, "A living creature that is part of the land." He took a step and pointed to it. "It is ever changing, and it is magnificent."

Toby looked at Jareth. "I don't remember it."

"You were never in it….Sarah was." Jareth said kindly.

Sarah looked at it, and felt her heart stir. It was beautiful, and compelling. It called to her, even in dreams all these years. Standing here, now, it felt like coming home after a long journey. Jareth placed his hand to her waist. She had not noticed him move closer to her, and he whispered in her ear. "Welcome home." Sarah found she had to lean back on him; it was as if all her strength were being drained. She could not even cry out.

"Go ahead of us, we'll follow." Jareth said as the teens began to walk down the hillside. He turned Sarah to face him. "I warned you to turn back…you didn't listen, did you?"

"Jareth," She gasped for air. "What game are you playing at?"

"No game, not this time, Miss Williams." He looked into her eyes. "Are you ready to join your students?"

Her breathing eased, and she pulled free of his embrace. "Did you …"

"No," he finished for her. "I didn't do anything. The Labyrinth did…it knows you are near. It reached out to greet you, but it forgets you are still but mortal."

"It didn't affect the children." Sarah argued.

"Of course not, they don't belong to it, not yet, not the way you or I do." He smiled. "Not even Toby belongs to it…" He extended an offered hand to her.

She glared at it and moved past his hand on her own. She began to walk down the hillside as she had ten years ago. "Don't touch anything!" she shouted toward her charges.

"Still the same old Sarah," Jareth muttered also following.

David looked at the pond. "Was this pond ever…er…clean?"

Jareth nodded, "Some time ago a dwarf named Hoggle decided to object to his post… he's a gardener…hated working with gnomes and detests fairies…In protest he started to …" Jareth paused, looked at the girls and cleaned up his tale. "He began to use my pond as his personal urinal."

Mary looked at the pond. "Yuck!"

Jareth nodded in agreement. He pointed to the gate. "That gate was carved in the workshops of the Goblin King Zurl, the last true Goblin King. He used magic to set it into the living wall. The other entrance to the Labyrinth at that time was wide open…and he didn't want strangers wandering in and finding out all the amazing secrets of our land."

"King Zurl was a Goblin?" Sarah's was thrust into Teacher mode. "How many Goblin Kings were there?"

The students watched the intellectual volleys back and forth.

"The gate is over a thousand years old." Jareth said looking at it with a measure of pride.

"How old is the Kingdom?" David asked before Sarah could.

"The goblin Kingdom is about three thousand years old." Jareth answered.

"How many Kings have followed Zurl?" Mary asked next.

Sarah watched as the student began to look for answers. Jareth seemed pleased that they had sparked an interest in the subject at hand. Sarah took a seat on what was left of a pillar of some kind, listening. She felt something brush against her; absentmindedly she flicked her hand against her skirt and then yelped in pain. She looked down at the ground at the fairy that lay on the ground sneering at her. "Jareth." She held her hand out. "It's happened again!"

Jareth picked the little creature up by the wings and glared at her. "I hope you have a good explanation for your rudeness." The Fairy spoke in her own language to the King who listened carefully and frowned. The frown deepened on the face of the King. "That's no excuse!" He looked at Sarah. "She wanted to welcome you home, and you were ignoring her."

Sarah looked at the angry bite mark on her fingers. "Well you didn't have to bite me!"

Jareth listened to the little creature go on and on, and he held her out, by the wings to Sarah. "She says she uses what she's got. You talk to her." He dropped the creature into Sarah's hands.

Sarah looked down. "Nest time wait until I look at you." The little fairy lay back in Sarah's hands as if completely at home. Sarah was not sure she liked the look on the Fairy's face. She leaned down and whispered. "I'm seeing someone.."

The Fairy laughed and fluttered her wings, and flew off.

Jareth was back to explaining the gate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Valentine Evenings**

After spending several hours at the gate, learning its history, Jareth returned them all to the castle in time for a mid day meal. He then excused himself to attend to court matters. He promised to see them all for the evening meal. He suggested they spend time in the castle's library learning more about the gate and its unique history. Sarah gathered the students and they asked a footman to escort them to the library.

Sarah conducted the time as if it were a class. She assigned each of them a task and they sat in the large handsomely appointed space discussing the history they had learned. The shadows grew long on the wall when a footman appeared and informed them they were expected to dress for dinner. He escorted them to the wing where their rooms were, and new garments were laid out for each person.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth paced his rooms, thinking. He didn't have to do this, he owned her. She was his and that was that. He didn't have to woo her…yet he felt compelled to. He could use that vile liquid, that potion that once used would cause her to be hopelessly in love with him. "Love lies idle…" He muttered. He'd seen others of his ilk use the potion; he'd seen Oberon himself have success with the crushed juice of the flower. It would not be hard to do; he could wait until all were asleep, and then enter her rooms unseen. He could then easily place the fluid on her eye lids and awaken her to see his face.

Jareth banished the thought; that was not how he wanted Sarah. He could have any woman that way, but to what use? It was her true heart he wanted. She had looked at him with such sad eyes at the moment she'd said the words ten years ago. It had been for Toby that she had put her own desires aside.

Jareth walked out to his balcony, it was yet another lovely evening. Summer in the Goblin Kingdom was full of them. He paused and remembered something he'd promised Sarah long ago, something he'd sung to her. He'd told her he would give her Valentine Evenings… He smiled. He would woo her, and this time he'd win.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah and the girls in lovely evening gowns came down the staircase. The boys along with the King stood in the foyer awaiting them. Jareth looked up at Sarah, he stepped forward as she reached the last step, bowing over her hand he whispered in a voice for ears alone. "You always take my breath away." Sarah looked at the man dressed in evening garb and whispered her thank you. Jareth looked at the students. "You all look splendid. Court dress suits you all so well."

David offered his arm to Mary, and Mark offered his to Susan. Jackie hooked an arm in Ian's and one in Toby's. Jareth offered his arm to Sarah; she looked as if for a moment she contemplated refusing it. He looked at her, and she finally submitted to placing her hand on his arm. He led her to the dining hall, with the students in tow.

He he'd seated Sarah he took his place at the head of the table. "Did you enjoy your visit at the gate?" He asked as he began the evening's conversation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dinner ended, and Jareth had allowed them all to enjoy an evening stroll in the Queen's Garden. He watched as the girls all seemed to find it enchanting. The bell tower chimed, Sarah looked up it was nearing eleven.

"I think it's time for you all to be in bed."Sarah said quietly, they turned and quietly protested being sent to bed.

Jareth nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow is another day." He said kindly, as he took Sarah's hand. "Would you please return, I've a few things we need to discuss."

Sarah wanted to say no, but heard her voice say, "Of course, Sire." She ushered the teens out of the garden.

Toby holding back a moment, moved to the King. "Thank you!" Toby said looking at the man.

"You're welcome." Jareth patted him on the back. "Now off to bed, son."

Sarah bid the boys good night, and saw the girls to their rooms. The maids were waiting to undress the young ladies. She left them in capable hands. Half tempted she looked down the hall to where her rooms were. 'Coward,' she told herself. Turning she went back toward the grand staircase and was not surprised to find Jareth standing at the foot of the staircase waiting for her return. He smiled softly.

"I thought you might have second thoughts." He said.

She blushed. "I did."

He moved closer. "And still do?"

She nodded.

"Are you afraid to walk alone with me in the garden?" He inquired with a soft growl as he held a hand out to her.

"Not enough to refuse." She placed her hand on his.

The garden was the perfect place he decided, to begin his wooing. After all, what woman worth her salt was immune to the romantic setting of a garden under the stars? Not speaking, he took her deeper and deep into the garden, until they were under a pergola with hanging wisteria. The heady fragrance of the blooming flowers filled the air.

Sarah looked at the blooms. "They are so exquisite, so picturesque in this setting." She felt her voice stammer and prayed he had not.

"Nervous?" He asked gently.

"A bit," She nodded.

The King watched her as she walked under the pergola looking everywhere but at him. "Sarah Williams," He sighed. "You fear me."

She looked at him her chin defiantly jutting. "I do not."

"You do." He teased as he captured the chin in his fingers. "With good reasons," he winked. Slowly he began to move to stand behind her. "Sarah, come with me, there's something I'd like for you to see." He placed his arm round her waist, "come with me." He coaxed.

Sarah wanted to refuse, to run and hid in her rooms. But he was taunting her, telling her he knew she was afraid. "Where? What do you want me to see?"

Jareth pointed to an almost hidden passage in the rear of the pergola. "Just a short distance from here, is something miraculous." He easily guided her with his arm wound snugly about her waist. The passage widened as they walked on.

Sarah looked at the walls of this hidden passage; they reminded her of the Labyrinth as it was when she first entered it. The walls began to step down and soon they were gone altogether, leaving a wooded hillside and they were on a path on the downhill slope. Reaching a knee wall he paused and pointed down into an open gully. Sarah watched as pairs of creatures of the Labyrinth gathered. In the center of the gathering was a strange light, at first she mistook it for a bonfire. The pairs of creatures began a strange walk that turned into a sort of dance about the light. There was no music that Sarah could hear, but it was clear that those who were surrounding the light heard something. The procession around the weird and wonderful light began to speed up. Soon it was had to follow the steps as they were now preformed at record speed. Sarah could feel the fingers of the King as they gently flexed over her ribs. She looked up at him, his profile nearly taking her breath away. Jareth, feeling her gaze, looked down at her. His face was haughty and extremely sexual and she wanted nothing more than to gaze at him in this strange eerie glow from the fire with the blanket of stars above them.

Jareth looked at her, his eyes drinking in the beauty of her in the light of the coupling blaze. Her face was the only thing he could see, his hand at her slender waist pulled her closer. Her eyes, shinning with the light from below were open to him. He could see deep into her soul. "They say," he told her as he turned her to face him, his body parallel to hers. "That those who watch the coupling will someday have to join in the dance," he said the words, he heard them come from his own lips, but he could not say why he'd said them. "Will you join me in that dance?" he stepped closer, lowered his face to hers. "Will you join with me?"

"Jareth." She began to almost pant, her breasts heaved slightly as he placed hands on her forearms.

"I will not rest until you consent." He promised.

Sarah turned, hiding her eyes from the blazing light in the heart of the gully. "I'm so dizzy… I need to sit down." She gasped.

Jareth led her away from the edge of the knee wall, away from the ledge and the light. He took her back down the path that would lead them back to the Queen's Garden. Half way up the path was an out cropping of rock forming a natural bench, he seated Sarah on one side, and himself on the other. "I'm sorry; I forgot how powerful the La Grande Danse Coupling can be."

Sarah looked up at him, her eyes still shinning, "Why did you tell the students that you would let them return to their homes….I've not come to you…you said…it all depended…."

Jareth brushed stray hairs from her face, absentmindedly. "I found I could not hold that sword over your head, my precious thing. It was not fair to them."

Sarah, still influenced by the magic of the La Grande Danse Coupling, reached out her own hand. Touching the jaw line of the King, she trembled as her fingertips touched his smooth skin. "I'm often awed by you." Her words were from her soul.

Jareth looked at her, enchanted and enchanting. "Sarah Williams, there is no other in the universe like unto you." His hands cupped her face. "I am awed by you."

"Kiss me." She whispered from her soul.

Jareth hesitated, wondering if it were fair to kiss her in this enchanted state. Would she later regret it? "Sarah."

Sarah was now kneeling on the stone outcropping, her arms wound about his neck. "I don't care if this is a dream…I don't care if I walked though a looking glass or ate an enchanted peach! Kiss me, Jareth. Kiss me." She placed her lips to his. "Kiss me, my King."

Swiftly, like molten lava or a lightening strike, he opened his mouth to her. His tongue flickering against hers, sliding over it and taking control of her mouth. His hands had moved from her face, and now held her body to his. Her legs had moved to where she was now crawling into his lap and pressing herself to him. The sounds in his throat were echoed by the sounds in hers. He pulled back, looked down into the eyes that were soul open, then he kissed her again. This time it was much deeper than she'd ever known a kiss could be, down to her very soul. His hands became warm, and her flesh responded to him. He moaned as his soul joined with hers, and he became betrothed by the oldest of Fae traditions. He vowed he would tell her the extent of the bonds later, when they were both clear thinking. For now he could only rejoice within his own heart. Sarah's soul had made the choices her mind kept her from committing to. Sarah rested her head on his shoulder when the kiss drew to its own end. Jareth breathed heavily, and held her close. "My precious," he growled.

Sarah looked up at him. "Thank you, for letting them have freedom of choice without the stipulation of my capitulation."

Jareth snickered. "That's a mouthful." She nodded and he cuddled her closer. "Dearest, Sarah." He looked up at the stars and then at the woman. "It's late, my darling. We must return to the castle."

Sarah didn't seem to be in any rush to disengage her body from his. "Must we?"

He nodded. "We've forever," he promised.

Sarah slipped down off Jareth's lap and the rocky bench. "Will that be long enough?" she asked softly.

"No." The king left the rock and smiled. "Eternity would never be enough." Drawing her closer he placed an arm about her shoulder as they walked the path back to the garden. "We will have much to discuss come morning." He guided her steps until they reached the door of her rooms. "I need to show you something." He whispered as he opened her door. "May I enter my lady's rooms?"

"Enter." She gave her permission, wondering what it was he was going to show her.

Jareth walked past her to a wall that held a strange door she'd never opened. He touched the door. "This does not go to the room next door… There is no room next door… This door is a direct passage to my rooms, should you ever need or want…"

"A discretion door," she said softly.

He looked at her. "Yes." He walked to where she stood. "Tonight, witnessed by the stars we've turned a corner."

She nodded, the enchantment had faded, but she could not deny her soul. "Yes, we have."

Jareth tipped her chin up, "I will not take advantage of that progress. It is enough that we made the leap of faith together. I can wait for now," he whispered.

"Jareth." She looked up at him, "I promise I won't make you wait forever."

"I will rejoice on the day you allow yourself to commit to me, Sarah." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Until morning, my sweet." He walked to the door to the hall way and exited without looking back.

Sarah moved to the discretion door, placed a hand on it and sighed. Even as the enchantment of the La Grande Danse Coupling had faded, she was sure of one thing. Jareth was not looking to use her; he had deeper feelings and needs than even she'd been aware of. Sarah began to understand something that had been left unsaid between them. It was more than having the boy… it was never just about the boy. It was about her. Jareth wanted her. Sarah smiled, feeling a strange sense of peace. He wanted her…the girl who had refused him, who had run his gauntlet and won. Jareth, King of the Goblins wanted her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Demands of duty and obligations**

Sarah awoke feeling different, freer, and more at peace. She rose from her bed and raced to the window to look out on the gardens, and the Labyrinth. For the first time, ever, she felt at home. She heard Flora enter and greeted her warmly. "Good morning, Flora."

"Lady Sarah," the maid greeted with equal warmth. "You're up!"

Sarah nodded, "Such a lovely morning." She looked out the window. "I'd like to wear something really gay today. Something festive."

Flora nodded, "I'll see to it. Would you like your bath drawn?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was met in the grand hall by the Chancellor Raggo, an old Fae who Jareth had been compelled to take into service. Raggo for his part had always been excellent at his job. He was virtuous, noble, worthy and agreeable. No matter what had been the original reason for taking him on, Jareth had never had a regret over it. He looked at Raggo this morning with a gleam in mismatched eyes. "My Lord Raggo! How are you?"

Raggo's old eyes widened. "What have you done?" His voice was a raspy gasp. His long court robe looked a bit worn but that was only because he did nothing to renew them. The colors he wore were always the same drab browns and tans. Raggo was never one to go in for flash and trappings. He liked function, and stuck to what he knew and understood.

Jareth winked. "Nothing yet," his words were almost a declaration of war.

Raggo shook his old head. "King Jareth, I fear trouble is on its way. If I were you I'd hide those wonderful little humans you're so fond of."

The Goblin King sighed. "Raggo, it's a lovely morning. The children are happy, Toby is home and at my side, and Sarah…. Sarah is…."

"In more danger than anyone…." Raggo said flatly.

"Not from me." Jareth stated. "I've reason to bide my time where the fair Sarah is concerned. I'll not use one threat on her, this time."

Raggo held a parchment in his hand; he raised it toward the King. "The Court is sending visitors." The exasperation in his tone was unambiguous.

The smile faded from Jareth's lips. "Now?" He took hold of the parchment and read it over. "Oh for the love of the Gods! Why now? This is nothing more than another effort on the High King's part to foist upon me that wrenched woman, Lady Sonia Glimmerstine." Raggo tapped the King's arm and motioned to the stair where a young man with eyes much like the King's was coming down. Jareth looked at the boy with thoughtful consideration. "Toby, my boy…come here. I want you to meet someone."

Toby moved with the same grace that was inherited in the Fae of the Royal houses. "Yes, sir," he came to stand beside his foster father.

Jareth placed his hand proudly on the lad's shoulder. "Toby, this is Lord Raggo, he is my Chancellor. Raggo, this is Tobias, my son."

Raggo looked at the boy; it marveled him that the lad so closely resembled the King. "It's good to meet you, Prince Tobias."

"Please call me Toby, Lord Raggo." The boy said respectfully.

Raggo bowed to the lad, "an honor."

Toby looked at the King. "You look troubled, Sire."

"We've unwanted guests coming." Jareth handed the parchment to the boy who read it over.

Raggo gasped. "He reads Faescript?"

Jareth nodded, "He has been able to since he was a babe in arms."

The Chancellor looked from father to son, "You gave him this ability?"

"How else was I to communicate with my son?" Jareth asked sharply. "Sarah may well have taken him back to the mortal realm… but I was not going to be denied access to the lad."

Raggo blinked, "You maintained contact?"

Jareth nodded. "Someone had to train the young prince to use his powers. Who better than his father? It was easy to come to him in dreams and establish our rapport." He smiled at the boy reading the pages. "For his benefit we used a binding spell to keep his powers in check while he lived on the mortal plane. The moment he returned here to the Underground, he began to remember the Fae lessons. The longer he's here the stronger his instincts are."

Toby handed the parchment to the Chancellor. "Is there no way to stop them from coming and interfering?"

"No." Raggo said sadly. "Court orders are…."he waved his hands.

Toby seemed much older than eleven at that moment. He sighed heavily. "Well, we'll just have to do the best that we can. I suggest you warn Sarah and her students though, it wouldn't pay to have her in the dark on this issue."

Raggo marveled that the pair before him matched each other in movement and mood. "Does the High King know you've named the lad your heir?"

Jareth smiled. "No." He looked up the grand staircase. "Nor does he know that I'm taking a wife."

Toby snickered; it sounded much like Jareth's. "For that matter neither does Sarah."

"Hush you!" warned the King playfully. "A little respect for your father if not your sister."

Raggo shook his head.

"I will obey the High King as best I can, but on the matter of a fitting bride, I will make my own choices. And ten years ago that choice was made. I presented Sarah to my court in a Crystal Ballroom, and she was accepted. No other will ever do for me. She is my equal, in all ways." Jareth looked at his chancellor with quiet calm. "Make arrangements, but keep the court guests in a wing away from my human guests. I would prefer that."

Toby shook his head, "It would be better to put the lady Fae who comes on the same floor with Sarah." Both older Fae men looked at the lad. "Sarah needs something to make her guard her territory."

"Are you sure he's not your natural child?" Raggo asked the King.

Jareth just winked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah found the girls awaiting her in the corridor, and she led them down to the breakfast room to find the boys already there. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long." She said happily as they entered.

Jareth smiled. "It was well worth the wait." He looked at her dress and commented. "You look charming."

"Thank you." She motioned the girls to be seated. "What plans do you have for us today?"

The Goblin King smiled a charming and totally disarming smile. "I was thinking your students should see how Goblins live."

David looked at the King, "You mean, real Goblins?"

Susan rolled her eyes, "No, he means the toys… of course he means real Goblins." Susan turned to the King, "Sire, how many different kinds live here?"

Jareth looked amused. "We've several different Goblin races dwelling in the Kingdom." He rang the bell for the servants to bring breakfast. "Goblins of every description in fact, however here in the Goblin City you won't find the large Hobgoblins, they don't like city dwellings. They prefer to live in caves in the countryside. You will find Kobolds, and a few Nilbog, mostly we are inhabited by the Kree or common Goblin." He sipped the fruit juice that was poured for him. "When you are ready we'll leave. Oh Sarah, I need a word with you before we go."

"Of course," Sarah said smoothly watching her students live a fantasy.

Jareth sent the students and Toby down to the main hall to wait for them; taking Sarah by the hand he led her to an alcove. "We've some uninvited court guests arriving later today. "

"You don't look to happy about that." Sarah commented sympathetically.

Jareth sighed. "I'm not. I tolerate interference from the High Court only when I have to…and this time … I have to. There will be a part of three, but the one I want to warn you about is Lady Sonia Glimmerstine… for some reason she seems to believe she's got some kind of claim on me." His impatience with the woman was evident.

Sarah snickered, and he shot a sharp look her way that only made her laugh out loud. "Oh Jareth, if you could see your face." She fell against him giggling. "It's priceless!"

"This is not funny Sarah." He warned but found himself chuckling as well. "This is serious my darling."

"Jareth, if the High King does not know better than to try to force you to do something you don't want to do…or marry someone you are not interested in…." Sarah laughed again.

Jareth looked to be sure the hall was clear, captured her chin in his gloved hand and as he brought his lips to hers, he growled in a dark insistent tone. "I will marry only you, Sarah."

Sarah blinked when he ended the kiss. "Jareth…"

"No." He pressed gloved fingers to her lips that were about to protest. "No words, no denials. I want my intentions clear." He lowered his hand to take hers. "Come, teacher, the students wait."

Sarah walked at his side, and wondered why it was it always felt so natural.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Goblin City was bustling with activity as the group meandered down street after crooked street. Many of the inhabitants greeted them as they passed by. Tanners called out to the King inquiring if he had a new request for some boots or a new saddle. The King called back to one that he would be calling on him soon. In the village square there was a fresh market where Goblin and other races had stalls to sell fresh goods.

Sarah noticed a good deal of activity going on in a little building across the square and asked what it was.

"That is our town pub." Jareth sighed. "They brew an evil drink, and the Goblins love it….I think it smells like the bog…" Sarah laughed when the students looked at her inquisitively she only laughed harder. Jareth explained. "There's a bog here, the bog of eternal stench….on drop…you stink forever….Sarah on her last visit became acquainted with it."

Mark looked at the buildings and their inhabitants. "They have the strangest sense of…form."

"Most of the village is hundreds of years old, Mark." Jareth explained. "Each new generation since its building just adds on. The original village was not quite so… cockeyed."

Ian was looking around with a look of shear wonder on his face. "Not everyone here is Goblin….you've got humans too!"

"Hybrid humans," Corrected Jareth. "No true human lives here."

Jackie looked at him, "What about us?"

"You my dear are guests, for now. If you choose to live here, you will evolve." Jareth said smoothly.

"If we choose?" Jackie raised a hand. "I thought you said, we had to live here… eventually."

Jareth took a seat on a pedestal of a statue. "Eventually you will, and at that time your human nature will give way to the Fae that has been seeded in each of you." He motioned them to gather before him. "With the exception of Sarah and Toby, none of you will ever be fully Fae. But you will never again be fully human….even if you should escape and live your life among humans you will never again fit in with them."

Mark scoffed. "Not that we fit now."

Jareth nodded. "Each of you is a special sort of person…sensitive to the world of the unseen… You are already part of us; I just gave your true natures a little nudge."

David looked disturbed. "You mean we were never just human?"

"I mean that you already had something in you that drew you to our world. In days long gone by, our races lived side by side, the days of magic waned, and the Fae races took refuge in this realm beyond the mists." Jareth looked at each of the six students. "You are of that fabric…you belong to us…and we will cherish you."

Jackie shivered. "Not all will."

Jareth turned to look at the girl who was open already and aware. "No, Jackie, not all… Here, in the Goblin Kingdom you will all be welcomed, and loved." He held a hand out to her. "You will be the wards of the royal house. When you become men, and women, you will help shape the future of this kingdom."

Jackie took his hand, "That's asking a lot."

"No more than any of you is capable of." Jareth assured her. "And you will have Miss Williams here to guide you."

The six smiled at the young woman.

Toby sat beside the King, but his eyes were on a stormy cloud that seemed to be heading toward the castle. "Father, I think our guests are near." He pointed to the cloud.

Jareth sighed. "You may as well know right now that my race, the High race of the Fae are given to very dramatic entrances and grandiose shows of power." He waved his gloved hand toward the cloud. "I mean really!"

Susan giggled. "Someone forgot to teach them, less is more."

Mark nodded. "They must be compensating."

Jareth mused, "I think you're all going to be such a fine surprise." He rose from the base of the statue. "Well I suppose we should go greet them." He looked at his new subjects. "We'll have another outing on another day, and perhaps do a bit of shopping, eh?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lady Sonia was not happy! There had been no fanfare to trumpet her arrival. There had been no ceremony, no red carpet and no greeting by the King. She had been met at the entry of the castle by the ratty looking Chancellor. She made a mental not to have the man dismissed and replaced by a man who could at least look the part!

Lady Sonia Glimmerstine was vain, like a good many Fae. She felt she had something to be vain about. She was tall, slender to the point of being willowy. She had long red gold hair, and eyes the color of the summer sky. Her skin was like fine porcelain, almost translucent, and flawless. Her voice was celebrated in the high courts, likened to angels. Like most of the women of her clan she was self-centered and a little mean spirited. It was said she was given to fits of temper.

She looked at her escort, Captain Talgon and frowned. "He does not even have the decency to meet us!"

The man at her side flicked imagined soil from his impeccable uniform sleeve. "Hush," he warned. "He is a King, and does as he pleases."

"I am an emissary of the High King…." She reminded the Captain. "He should show respect for my office!"

"He comes." Pointed the Captain.

Sonia turned her face a mask of calm until she saw the Goblin King surrounded by humans. "My god! You're infested with humans!" Her voice was not pretty. "Fear not, King Jareth I know a spell that will banish them forever…" Her hand went up.

"Open your mouth and it will be the last word you utter." Jareth said calmly, dangerously calm. His eyes flashed dark.

Sonia lowered her hand, "I was only offering to help rid you of this pestilence."

Jareth felt Sarah beside him; he looked down and smiled at her. "I have no desire to be rid of them." He looked back at the Fae woman. "Lady Sonia, your visit was not at my invitation." He reminded her sharply. "However you're here, so remember, you're a guest, not the monarch." He looked at Raggo. "Have the rooms been seen to?"

Raggo bowed. "They have, Sire."

Jareth walked past the piqued woman Fae. "A reception in the honor of the High King's representatives will be held this evening. Don't be late." He motioned his human companions to continue walking with him, leaving the Fae woman disgusted and humiliated.

"How dare he!" she scowled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had brought the group to his study. "This will be your first court event." He addressed the assembled companions. "The first of many events you will take part in. Your maids and valets will help you to dress for the event. You will assemble before the reception, and will be given places to stand in the Royal gallery. We are going to put this High Court wench in her place." He looked at Sarah. "You will wait until you are called for. I want you to made a grand entrance."

"You like stirring the pot, don't you?" Sarah accused lightly.

"Yes." Jareth agreed. "Besides, it's my pot!"

Sarah laughed. "Just promise me you're not dressing me up like a china doll."

"No." He said curtly. "The gown of days of old is long gone. Tonight, Lady Sonia will meet Sarah of the Labyrinth…Her superior in every way." Jareth raised Sarah's hand, placing a kiss in the palm.

Sarah blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Jareth looked at the students. "Off you go, bathe and dress after a short rest. After the formal reception will be a state dinner, and some dancing. It's going to be a long night so go rest." Toby and the boys escorted the girls out of the study, while Jareth held Sarah back. "Sarah, I've a duty and obligation to allow this visit…"

"I understand." Her words held a strength he'd not known was there. "I'm not going to fold up and blow away like dust, Jareth."

"There are some in the high courts who object to my having a Kingdom." Jareth said straightforwardly. "Some who will stop at nothing to end my rule, even if they have to do so by foisting a bride on me not of my choosing."

"Trying to breed you out of the throne, eh?" She was sympathetic and took his hands into hers. "Let's see to it that, that does not happen."

"Sarah Williams," He said gazing into her eyes. "You've a Goblin mind."

"You bettacha!" She smiled evilly. "I had the best teacher of all… A Goblin King."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. All that glitters….**

Lady Sonia ordered her servants to pull her most beautiful gown from the trunk as it was unpacked. She expected them to see to the details of making sure it was wrinkle free, and ready to be worn. Unused to being ordered about, she rankled at the suggestion that she would dillydally and be late to the reception in her honor. The rooms she'd been sent to were not as grand as she felt her station was due. She had the strangest feeling she was not alone in the wing. She heard movement and was sure it was not just servants seeing to details. Lady Sonia was not pleased, not pleased at all.

Captain Talgon was housed on the same floor but in another wing, and he was worried. This was Lady Sonia's first mission from court, and she was acting like a spoiled child. At this point he was not certain whom the High King was testing…was it Jareth, Goblin King, or was it Lady Sonia. Talgon was certain that the woman felt she was the only likely candidate to be wed to the troublesome Goblin King. On her side was the fact that she was born of a high ranking Fae family. She had breeding and grace, and would make a lovely Queen. Yet, Talgon had heard tales of the Goblin King, and knew he was not likely to take well to having his private issues discussed in the High Court, nor would he likely be receptive to having a bride chosen for him and flung in his face. Once more, Talgon prayed that the High King knew what he was doing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mark and David watched as the valet helped both Toby and Ian with the court tunics. Mark snickered and said they all looked like extras on a science fiction fantasy movie set. David agreed and pulled the sword from the scabbard at his side. "Live steel." He commented to Mark.

Ian frowned. "Are we expected to know how to use that?"

"No." Toby assured his friend. "We're only expected to know how to wear it and move as if it were part of us."

David stood before the mirror, his reflection pleased him. "Damn, I look good…" He winked at Mark, "Think Mary will take notice?"

Mark put on airs, "Sir, what are your intentions toward my sister?"

"He wants to play touchy feelily grab ass!" Ian snickered. "Your sister's a babe!"

Toby winced. "Oh that was complimentary."

Ian shrugged. "I'm not one for flowery speech…straight to the heart of things."

Toby rolled his eyes, "I suppose you'd say the same thing about the King and Sarah."

Ian shook his head. "Jareth can order my head to be severed, David can't. Talking about Jareth I'd be much more careful."

David placed a hand on Toby's shoulder, like a kindly older brother of sorts. "How do you feel about the King and Miss Sarah?"

"I'm for it." Toby said firmly. "They are a good match."

Mark pulled on silk gloves, "We'd best get into the Anti-chamber where we are to meet the girls. Jareth wants us assembled in the gallery, and time is fleeting."  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Susan was putting the final touches on her hair. "Mary do you think I'm too old for Mark?"

"No," the other girl answered making sure her slippers were not too tight. "I think you are the perfect match for my brother! Why?"

Jackie watched quietly.

"Good." Susan stated. "I like him, and think it can grow."

Mary shrugged; "Why not?" She looked at the other girl. "Any other choices you wish to discuss?"

"Not at this time," Jackie said calmly. "We need to concentrate on tonight."

The other two looked at the youngest, her face concerned them both. "Jackie, what's wrong?" Mary asked.

Jackie was bleached white faced. "That woman." Her hand pointed the direction of Lady Sonia's rooms. "She's up to no good." Jackie rose shakily to her feet. "I've got to warn the King."

Mary steadied her with a hand to her elbow. "He knows." She sighed.

Susan took her other elbow. "Let's get you away from the auras on this floor. Once down in the gallery you'll be fine."

"Ok." Jackie let the two lead her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth stood by the dais that he'd be standing upon for the ceremonial reception. He was dressed in a dark green frock coat, and was giving last minute instructions to the staff. He turned to see the six students and Toby approach. "You all look marvelous!" He praised coming to meet them.

David bowed, "Sire, we are concerned."

"Oh, really?" Jareth took a relaxed stance and waited for him to continue. "Well out with it."

Jackie moved forward. "That woman is dangerous…she doesn't even bother to hold back her thoughts! She's broadcasting them left right and center… because she thinks we're just human garbage and she plans to rid your kingdom of us for you."

Jareth cast an eye up toward the directions of Sonia's rooms. "Oh does she now?" He looked back at Jackie. "You seem to be the one most sensitive to her thoughts." He moved closer to Jackie, looking deeply into her eyes. "MMMMMMMMM," He murmured something to himself. "How long have you been… aware, child?"

Jackie looked away, "Long before we stepped into the ruins." She looked up at the king with a tiny scowl on her face. "I've always been aware. But now…"

Jareth nodded. "I'm going to put a bit of a shielding up around you Jackie. In time your own shields will be trained enough to protect you and your thoughts." He touched her temple and placed the protections over the girl. He looked at the others. "Anyone else have increased sense of perception?"

Ian stepped forward, "I don't want protection," he said firmly. "I think I need to be aware."

Jareth nodded. "You do seem to have good control, young McKenna." He looked proudly at his 'wards'. "Keep your eyes open all of you. You will be seated here in the Royal gallery. You don't have to stand when the High King's representatives are presented; you are members of my personal court." He looked at Toby, "You will be seated on the dais with me."

Jackie feeling the King's protection easeing her pained mind, smiled. "Bring em on!"

Jareth smiled as the others joined in Jackie's bravado. "That's what I like to hear."

David cleared his throat, "Who is escorting Miss Williams down to the throne room?"

Jareth smiled. "Oh I've sent a special escort for her." He looked up at the ceiling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flora pinned the sides of Sarah's hair up and clipped in the hair clips that were sitting on the vanity. "His majesty sent these clips for you personally."

Sarah fingered one of the silver and mother of pearl clips. "Yes, I figured he had. He lent these to me on one other occasion."

Flora stood back for a moment and to scrutinize the young woman's appearance. "Our King is wise beyond the obvious." She commented. "You don't need the flashy and extravagant ornamental trimmings so many Fae women go in for. You have a natural beauty that cannot and will not be ignored."

Sarah found herself blushing at such high praise. "Thank you Flora."

The maid placed a hand on her mistress's shoulder. "I'm serious, my Lady." She knelt down at the young woman's side. "And I am honored to serve the Lady of the Labyrinth."

The praise and the sign of servitude were overwhelming to Sarah. "Flora, rise." She said firmly. "I'm not use to such…devotions… they make me nervous."

The maid smiled. "Ye best be getting use to them then, for ye are going to be showered with devotions from every corner of the Kingdom." She frowned. "It should be your being here that precipitated this evenings celebrations."

The loyalty shown was something Sarah could appreciate. "Lady Sonia is an envoy of the High King and a court diplomat." Sarah said lightly. "While I am here…on a Goblin Holiday… or at least that's how it started. I think the King only wished to keep my visit quiet so we could enjoy the visit."

Flora clipped in the last two clips. "Word of your presence has reached the outer reaches of the Kingdom, and members of his majesty's court will be present tonight, not just to tip a hat at _**her**_, but to pay homage to you."

"Oh that's not going to sit well." Sarah groaned.

"Sit well or not, that's how it is." Flora said looking at the radiant face of the King's lady. "But if I were you, I'd try to grow eyes in the back of my head. That one is not to be trusted. That Lady Sonia."

"I'm aware." Sarah nodded. "Flora, get my gown, I want to put it on."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The little Knight paced outside the door of the chamber he'd been sent to. It was not his way to ask whom he was being sent to escort. He was a Knight of the Olde Code. When called upon by his King, he would perform… besides it was better than being locked up. The King had even seen to it that he had a new golden colored tunic, and fancy feathered cap. He looked as dapper as he'd ever had. Bathed, fed and well rested, and now well dressed he knew he looked like a Knight should.

He didn't blame the king for his annoyance or for his antagonism; he had after all abandoned his post. He had taken up arms against his kings minions, and fought for the beautiful Maiden. He sighed deeply, remembering how beautiful the young mortal girl was. He wondered if he'd ever be allowed to see her again. He paced again outside the chamber door, he'd been told to stand there and wait for the signal from the reception room to escort the occupant of the chamber down to the reception. Hardly the kind of duty a fighting Knight liked, but he was not going to complain…. It was better than being locked in the dungeon. He noticed the commotion at the end of the hall were the representatives of the High King's court were gathering to make their entrance and be received by King Jareth. Something about the woman who was heading the envoy mission set the little Knight's hair on edge and raised his hackles… Quietly he vowed that he would redeem himself in the eyes of his King, and protect the King and Kingdom from the clutches of any Fae who schemed to take possession of either.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lady Sonia placed her hand on the hand of Captain Talgon. She knew she was breathtakingly beautiful. She knew there was never a gown as lovely as the spun sunlight and amber she was wearing. She knew that among the High Court she was without peer. Her face was even haughtier than any other of the party. Her cheekbones stood out as her escorts led the way down to the receiving line.

Talgon felt something a far cry different, he was not as haughty nor was he impressed by the woman he escorted. He'd been picked for this mission because he was not impressed by her and would never be easily swayed by her. The High King was not happy with this woman, nor was he really happy with the Goblin King. Talgon was here to act as the High King's referee and make sure no one died and not too much damage was inflicted. He was sure the Goblin King was up to something, and was also sure the woman he was escorting would not like it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goblins lined the room, in places of honor and in places they shouldn't have been. Jareth smiled, how he loved the Goblins, ratty as they were, and totally unruly. He understood them, and would never deny them access to the throne room or to any event or occasion being celebrated in the Castle. It was their land, and he was their King. The six students, after a visit to the City seemed more at ease with the presences of the little creatures. Jareth noticed that David had struck up a conversation with one Goblin and he mused over it. Jareth noticed Cobb, the Goblin with a grudge against Sarah. He wondered what Cobb was up to, but the trumpet sounded and the procession from upstairs began. Jareth had to put his worries about Cobb aside, for the time being.

'Trumpets and fanfare at last', thought the woman as she kept her features schooled and impassive.

The throne room was filled with representatives of the Kingdom, members of court who came out merely because a court occasion was so rare and this could prove to be amusing. Subjects of the King and Kingdom were present too. To Jareth they resembled a lynch mob, and he snickered lightly as he watched the woman on the grand stair case make what she hoped would be a grand entrance. Toby nudged Jareth, and it only made him snicker again before he cleared his throat and looked bored to tears.

As the assembled members of the High Court's representatives entered the throne room a gaily dressed footman cried out. "Lady Sonia Glimmerstine, Captain Talgon."

Lady Sonia let her eyes sweep the room, she was not impressed with what she saw, again she made mental notes of whom she'd allow to stay and whom she planned on banishing. She also made notes of what decorating changes to make once she was seated in the throne she planned on having made to sit next to the King's. Whipping this kingdom into shape was going to be taxing.

Talgon felt her stiffen as she noted the humans sitting around the King in places of honor. He hoped she had sense not to object, but a sideways glance told him she was going to start an incident. He braced himself, thankful the High King had given him fair warnings.

Jareth waited for the procession to come to it's conclusion before his throne. Nodding he looked at the envoy and her escort. "Lady Sonia, Captain Talgon, we thank you for your visit and bid you welcome."

Talgon was about to thank the King when Lady Sonia dropped her hand from his and moved forward. "Is this how you welcome a reprehensive of the High King? By surrounding us with … humans?" her voice was angry and her eyes flashed a strange hate.

"Surrounding?" Jareth scoffed. "I count but six."

Sonia glared at Toby, "And what is that?" she pointed to the boy and spoke harshly. "Is that not a human Child?"

Jareth stood, the boy at his side nearly as tall as he and dressed in the same colors and styled coat. The King placed a hand over the shoulder of the boy and spoke with unbridled pride. "This Lady Sonia, is Prince Tobias…my heir." He looked at the woman with more disdain than he'd ever felt toward another. "If you look closer, woman, you'll see that the boy is not really merely mortal, but is already a changeling."

Sonia felt her lips tremble, and her eyes could not stop their glare. "By what right do you take a human child as heir?"

There was an audible gasp heard, members of the Kings subjects could not believe she had the gall to not only raise an objection but to seemingly oppose the King on the matter. They looked to the King for his reaction.

Jareth gave her an icy gaze, "Whom are you to speak to me in this manner?"

Sonia remembered herself. She was not yet a Royal, she was only of the nobility, and truly had no rights to speak to a Royal in such a manner. Even if she did feel she had the sanctions of the High King. "Forgive me, Sire." She curtsied low and lowered her eye lids to hide her hateful thoughts from being viewed.

Toby had not flinched during this entire protest by the woman. The hand on his shoulder seemed to give him more courage to just stand and gaze at the woman with condescension. Even the other students, who were not standing with the King, looked at the Fae woman with looks of pity and condescension.

Sonia waited in her curtseyed position for permission to rise. It was long coming. When the King said rise, she did so with a lack of gratefulness. She looked up at the King; the way she'd look at one she felt she was an equal to. "We thank you for receiving us, Sire." She made her voice honeyed. "Perhaps if you'd escort me to the banqueting tables I can redeem myself."

Jareth cleared his throat, "Ah, not all my guests have yet arrived."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flora heard a soft sound, "He's calling for you now, my Lady." She helped Sarah to her feet and bid her good fortune as she opened the door. "Our King has sent you an escort, my Lady."

Didymus stood smoothing his jacket as the door opened, he turned and bowed. "I am here to escort the King's guest."

Sarah stepped forward, smiled at the bowed figure and said. "And the King's guest is ever so happy to see you."

Dropping his plumed hat, and letting his mouth gape open the little Knight gasped out. "My Lady?" Then shouted happily. "My Lady!" Stepping on his cap he knelt at her feet and took her hand to kiss it profusely.

"Thank you, Sir Didymus." Sarah said. "Now, get your hat! The King is waiting."

Didymus picked up the discarded cap, shook it out and pulled himself very tall. "An honor, Lady Sarah." He offered her his arm and walked proudly at the side of the Lady of the Labyrinth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonia felt her jaw tighten. "You have other… guests?"

Jareth ignored her and heard the trumpet sound. He watched as Raggo ushered the High Courts envoy off to the side, clearing the carpet. At the entrance of the throne room six goblin trumpeters in gay costumes held up Goblin trumpets. The trumpets sounded and a tall Goblin minister came forward. "All Hail! Lady Sarah, Lady of the Labyrinth."

Sarah appeared in the door on the arm of the little Knight. Head high and eyes bright as starlight. Even Jareth who knew what she'd be wearing was stunned by her appearance. As over-elaborate and highly crafted as Lady Sonia's gown was, Sarah's gown was the direct opposite. It was simple in line and in form. The color was the same green the King wore; there was no mistaking the statement he was making in choosing the garment. It was even the same material as the King's frockcoat. In her hair the beautiful swirling clips and on her feet simple slippers. She had but one piece of jewelry on, a black velvet choker with the King's coat of arms on a cameo. The cut of the dress left no doubt that she was a woman fully grown. It was daring and yet discreet. Sarah walked on the arm of her escort unhurriedly at a snail's pace as if she had always moved about a King's court.

When they reached the dais, Didymus removed his hat and bowed to his King. Sarah dropped gracefully down into a curtsey. "I hope I've not kept you waiting too long, Sire." She said smoothly.

Jareth stepped down and extended his hands to her. "For you, Lady Sarah, I'd wait forever…"

Sarah took the extended hand, rose up and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Sire."

Jareth looked about the room, "We are happy to welcome home, our lady Sarah."

A cheer rose from the goblins in the room, and was taken up by the kings other subjects and court members present. Lady Sonia glared at the other woman. Cobb edged forward, and Jareth stiffened. Sarah turned to look down at the Goblin who held a grudge; he looked past her at the Fae woman and snarled. He then looked at Sarah. "Welcome home."

Sarah curtseyed to the little Goblin man, "My Lord Cobb, how wonderful to see you again."

Cobb winked at her and whispered; "Truce."

"Truce," Sarah winked back. She rose up and looked at Jareth who offered her his arm. "I believe the banquet is now ready; Sarah will you allow me the pleasure?"

Sarah placed her hand on his cuff. "Delighted."

Toby snickered lightly as he followed the pair past the steaming Sonia. The six students followed Toby and they ignored her altogether.

Raggo motioned Sonia and Talgon to follow the King's personal entourage. He too was amused by the way the King had of turning things to his advantage.

Sonia was not amused, and whispered harshly and curtly to her escort. "I'll wipe that smile off his face if it's the last thing I do!"

Talgon whispered back a warning. "Lady Sonia, remember your place."

She glared at him, and warned. "You too can be replaced, Talgon!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth sat in the place of honor, the host's seat, and had placed Sarah in the hostess's place. The members of the court took their usual seats and looked at the high table. Some spoke of how lovely the woman at the King's side was, and how wonderful it was that Sarah had returned. Sonia seethed. Dinner was served and during the meal Jareth had eyes for no one but his Sarah. He listened to other conversations only to turn back to gaze tenderly into the green eyes.

Sonia turned to Talgon. "I'm sure the High King has no knowledge of the presences of this…pestilence." Her voice was quiet and maliciously cruel. "He will not be pleased with my report on our treatment."

Raggo over heard as he passed by and was glad the woman could not see his face.

Talgon leaned toward the woman. "My Lady, I remind you once again, yours is not the place to be carrying such tales back to the High King. King Jareth is a royal!"

"Someday, Talgon…I too will hold that prestige." She vowed as she turned to glare at the King paying court to the mortal girl. "Sooner than you think."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The King led the procession out of the banquet hall, and into the grand ballroom. Sarah was on his arm; he saw her look and whispered. "That room is for us alone now, my dear." He knew she was thinking of the Crystal Ballroom and its opulence.

Sarah smiled at him, "I'm glad."

Jareth led Sarah to the dance floor, nodded to the minstrels and began to waltz her across the floor. The six students joined them on the floor, only Toby refrained. Soon others of the court were joining them. Sonia glared at the girl in the green gown who was in her mind taking the place that should be hers.

During the waltz Jareth said quietly. "You won't hear that song tonight, my dear."

Sarah sighed, "Oh?"

"When next you hear those words…Sarah…I will be…" He spoke in a quiet but almost threatening tone.

Sarah placed fingertips to his lips. "No, don't say it…don't ruin this moment."

Jareth kissed the fingers; not really caring how that was to be comprehended by the High King's envoy. He moved his fingers so that the small of Sarah's back was within his grasp. He directed her with smooth easy movements and heard comments as they waltzed by on how handsome a couple they made.

Toby sat quietly watching, Raggo moved to his side. "Your father," Raggo said quietly. "Likes to court danger."

Toby nodded. "He knows what he's doing."

When the King left the dance floor, Sarah at his side, the six students also left. They stayed with the King the entire evening. It was nearing the strike of thirteen, when Jareth rose from his seat and lead Sarah and the students out of the ballroom. He yawned. "We've done our duty and welcomed the High King's puppets. How about a nice picnic tomorrow?" He lead them up the grand staircase and turned them over to Sir Didymus to take to their quarters. He bid them good rest as he turned to go to the floor that housed his private apartments.

Sarah watched him go. She said her good nights to her students and kissed her little brother goodnight. She entered her rooms and sat quietly as flora removed the clips from her hair. The maid asked how the ball had gone, and Sarah assured her it was quiet. Something in the back of Sarah's head said. 'Too quiet.'

Sarah held her hand up and stopped her maid from removing the choker. "My fan." She said looking about. "I must have left it down in the ballroom."

Flora laughed. "I'll go get it after I've gotten you ready for bed."

"No," Sarah said standing up. "I'm too wound up to sleep just yet." Things were breaking up when the King left and she was sure the ball room by now was empty. "I'll just run down and get it, I know where I left it."

Flora shrugged. "If you like, my Lady."

Didymus was stationed outside Sarah's door, "My Lady?"

"I left that pretty fan Jareth gave me down in the ballroom. I'm just going to go down and fetch it. I'd hate for something to happen to it."

Didymus twitched his long white mustache. "I'll go along with you."

"That would be lovely." Sarah said knowing he'd never allow her to go alone. The ballroom was empty of guests, only staff cleaning was present and Sarah found her fan lying on the seat she'd been sitting in. "Here it is." She held it up. As she passed by servants she thanked them for a lovely evening. They responded warmly to the Lady of the Labyrinth. Not wishing to wake the students whom she was sure were asleep by now, she placed a finger to her lips as she and Didymus again went up the stairs.

Voices at the end of the hall above her caught her attention and she drew the little knight close to the all and motioned above. They plastered themselves to the wall and listened.

The first voice was Lady Sonia's. "This will only take a few moments, and then we can begin the purge of the pestilence."

The second voice was of another female, most likely Sonia's personal maid. "Are you sure this will work?'

"Love lies idle always works!" assured the other. "Why else would the High King himself give me this vile?"

"But to use it on a Royal?" the second voice sounded fearful.

"Don't worry! I'm sure when the King sees I've come with the expectation of an evening in his bed, I'm sure he'll not be worrying about anything else." Sonia sounded too confident.

Sarah shoved her fist in her mouth and her other hand clamped over Didymus's who was about to protest loudly. They edged their way up the stairs, and kept low so not to be seen. Sarah peered over the rail and saw the nightgown that Sonia was barely wearing.

Sonia was so intent she didn't even bother to check if anyone else was on the stair. "I go now to conquer a King, wish me luck."

"Good luck," the maid said.

Sarah heard the sounds of feet in slippers going up and a door close. She turned to Didymus, "I've got to warn the King."

"How can thou?" The little Knight was worried.

"I've a way, but I must hurry. Good night, Sir Didymus." She rushed up the stairs and into her room. Flora was not there; she moved quickly to the discretion door and opened it. Jareth was alone standing by the balcony door, and turned when he heard the sound. Sarah was pulling down the shoulders of the gown and moved quickly to his side. "Kiss me!" She ordered pulling his shirt open. "I'll explain later."

Jareth almost knocked over by her swift assault was glad there was a wall for him to brace on. "Sarah…" He felt her lips and her skin, and closed his eyes. His hands moved over her tenderly, feeling her respond to his touch he pulled her bodice down to her hips and deepened the kiss.

A screech followed by the sound of shattering glass ended the moment for both the King and Sarah. Both looked at the originator of the sound of screeching, the King with anger at being interrupted and even more at having someone uninvited invade his space. Discreetly he used his shirt to cover Sarah. Sarah looked over her shoulder with a look that was unreadable.

"How dare you enter the King's apartments!" He roared at the Fae woman seething with hate in her eyes.

"How dare you carry on with that mortal?" Sonia spat back. "No wonder the High King has sent me here." She advanced on Sarah with death in her eyes. "Get out of here, you filthy human!"

Sarah looked over at her with soft eyes. "I don't answer to you… you have no power over me…"she looked up at Jareth, and smiled. "Only he does."

Jareth looked down at Sarah, dismissing the Fae woman from his mind. "Darling!" He said happily.

"You'll pay for this insult." Sonia stormed from the room.

Sarah took a deep breath as the Fae woman exited. "That was close." She said pulling her gown up discreetly.

Warm hands over hers prevented the dress from covering her again. "Not so fast, Miss Williams." Jareth said wolfishly. "You've come to my chambers, and declared me to have power over you in front of a Fae… Now Sarah, don't leave me hanging here…." He bent to kiss her only to find her squirming to escape his lips.

"Jareth she was trying to trap you!" Sarah warned, she pointed in the direction of the shattered vile. "She had love lies idle!"

Jareth paused. "Oh did she now?" He looked toward the ugly stain on his wall. "I wonder what the High King will think of that."

"Where do you think she got the vile?" Sarah groaned.

Jareth looked down at the woman in disarray. "What?"

Sarah stopped struggling with her dress, "I was on the stair, Didymus and I were coming back up…I'd left my fan down in the ball room and wanted it…. When we came back up I overheard her speaking to someone about using the contents of the vile on you and conquering you… She said it was the High King who gave her the vile." She looked down at her dress and groaned. "What did you do to piss him off?"

"Any number of things," Jareth mused. "Oberon is not always pleased with his children and all royals are his children…" He tipped Sarah's face upward. "You should be more worried about what you've just done to piss off a Fae."

"You don't look pissed off." Sarah quipped. "You look….well…you look horny."

"I am.." He said dangerously. "I'm not the one you pissed off. Sonia is." He took Sarah by the wrist, led her to his bed and pulled her to his lap as he took a seat. "Sarah have you any idea of what you've done?"

"I recued you from a fate worse than death." Sarah looked him in the eye. "Didn't I?"

"Still the heroine…" he groaned. "Sweetheart, you've declared yourself my…lover."

"Well I had to do something to stop her." Sarah said.

"You don't get it." He sighed. "Sarah, you said before a high Fae that I have power over you…that's as binding as saying I do."

"It is?" her eyes widened.

"Yes, it is."

Sarah sat quietly in the King's lap. "No loopholes?"

"Not a one." He shook his head. "And if there was, I'd never tell you." His hand began to tug the gown down again. "I told you before… I would use persuasion or even hoodwink you… little did I know all I had to do was sit back and let your need to be a heroine kick in." He lowered his lips to her collar bone. "Sarah…"

"You don't expect me to …." She gasped as he tipped her back to lie on his bed. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes." He moaned covering her with his body. "Oh yes."

"Jareth, we can't!"

He paused. "Why not?"

"Because…." She fought for a reason to come to mind. "It's not….."

"You declared yourself mine…" He kissed her with hot wet kisses. "You said I have power over you…. And dearest heart…What's said is said!" He pressed closer, making sure she was aware of her affect on him.

Sarah looked unnerved and ready to go to pieces. "Oh that's not fair!"

"No… but that's the way it is…now… Sarah…give me what's mine." He tensed up as her hand came flying though the air. He caught it in mid-swing and laughed cruelly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Taking advantage, it's a Fae specialty**

Sarah pulled at her captured wrist, "You're taking advantage of my act of good will!"

"Taking advantage," Mused the King. "It's a Fae specialty, Sarah darling." He pulled the struggling hand down and between them forcing it to rest on the growing heat from his hardening manhood. "Let me show you what I have to offer."

"Jareth." She gasped as he forced her hand against his hardening rod.

He looked down at her with dark desire, no longer was it being concealed. "I've wanted you since I first saw you. More when I entered your parents room to claim my reward for having rescued you and even more when I gave you the Crystal Ballroom reception. You are not going to deny me now."

Sarah froze, her hand was locked into place and even if she wished to withdraw it, she couldn't have. "But to make me your mistress just because I tried to save you…." She tried to reason with him.

"Mistress?" He asked. "Who said anything about being my mistress?"

"Well what else am I to think?" She closed her eyes, thinking if she didn't see, but it was not working the throbbing at her hand was not going away.

"Sarah, do you remember your gown in the Crystal Ballroom? Did that in any way resemble the way a man would dress his mistress?"

"No, it looked like a…." She paused, and then glared at him. "No." she shook her head. "No, no , no…NOT happening!" She turned her face away from him.

"Let your King make it clear to you… Customs being different from Kingdom to Kingdom… here in the Goblin Kingdom, the King awaits the arrival of his lady… he then plays a bit of hide and seek in the ballroom with her…and then..They dance before the entire court…" He pressed closer. "I've waited ten years for you to come back and consummate our union."

Sarah closed her eyes tightly. "No."

"Yes." He nodded.

"NO."

"YES, ma'am." He teased. "Now be good enough to allow me to undress you and bed you."

"If you try it I'll scream so loud it will bring down the rafters." Sarah warned.

Jareth looked down at her, amused. "If you scream, and I doubt you will, no one will ever hear it."

Sarah looked at him. "Don't." she warned. "It's not fair."

"What's said…" He kissed he nose. "Is said." He placed his lips then to her neck. "And you can't say you don't want me. I know that you do."

"That's not the point!"

"Sarah, I've courted you, celebrated you and even showered you with attentiveness." He murmured against her neck. "So…what is the term…ah yes.. So come on baby, put out."

Sarah began to giggle. "That's so tacky."

"Yes," the King growled. "But it was so much fun to say it." He laughed gently, and then rolled off her. "Alright Sarah, we need to address this coolly. I suggest you dress or I will ravish you."

Sarah pulled her gown up over her shoulders and looked at him. "How do you wish to address the situation, Sire?"

He looked at her, feral and dangerous. "Sarah, you are by all rights my wife… even if the High Court has not been made aware of it as of yet. I would have this marriage consummated. If not tonight than soon, you've kept your bridegroom waiting far too long." He paced like a caged animal.

"What would you have done if I had… gotten involved with some mortal boy?" she asked watching him pace, as she dangled a foot off his bed.

Jareth looked at her with wicked pride. "No mortal boy could ever satisfy the woman who denied a Fae King."

"I wasn't a woman then, I was only a child." She protested.

Jareth stopped pacing and looked at her. "You were always a woman, Sarah. Even if you were not aware of it, I was."

"You mean to tell me you'd have bedded me right then and there had I not won?" She asked.

"Happily." He nodded, looking at her with hunger. "And you would have loved it, my girl."

Sarah leaned back on her elbows. "I'm sure." She mused.

Kneeling at the side of the bed, he placed his elbows down to brace himself. "Stay with me, this night." He said gently.

"If I do…" Sarah sighed.

"You will never regret it." He muttered.

Sarah lay back on the bed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"A hornets nest." Jareth climbed into the bed beside her. "Sarah, you are my wife…and the only woman I desire. Let me consummate our union."

"I can't…I'm… not ready." She sighed. "I'm just not ready."

He groaned and buried his face in her hair. "If I can't have you soon….I'll explode."

"Heard that line before, it didn't work then, it won't work now." She mused.

"I'll go blind?" He asked hopefully.

"No you won't." she giggled.

He inched closer and whispered hotly in her ear, "Don't cha wanta baby?"

Sarah shivered. "More than you'll ever know." She admitted.

He felt her shiver and his shiver answered her back. "I could get you so hot." He promised.

"You already do." Her lips trembled and she felt warm.

"I'm going to tell everyone that you did, so you may as well." He teased.

Sarah turned to look at him, "You have been lurking in the mortal world way too long." She shook her head. "Those lines are as old as…"

Jareth looked at her with loving mismatched eyes. "I want you so bad it makes my teeth ache."

"Call a dentist." She insisted.

Jareth placed his hand on her ribs, snaked it up her body and smiled. "I'd rather call a fire truck to put out the blaze we could set."

Sarah arrested his movement with her hand. "Stop!"

"Sarah, come on, give me a little something." His hand cupped her breast. "Just a little something;" Slowly he began to move his hand over the soft fleshy mound. "It's not like we don't know each other."

"Jareth." She trembled under his touch. "If we start, we won't stop."

"Then we don't stop." He said using his thumb to excite the rising nub under the fabric.

"I'm not ready." Her voice was shaking.

"I can make you ready." He tugged the gown back down her shoulders. "I can make you a quivering mass of jelly." He slid his hand over her exposed flesh. She startled and grabbed his arm; he blew softly over the exposed nipple and then flicked his tongue at it. She arched as his tongue played wickedly with her. He flicked it, then drew it into his lips and pulled it with his teeth, teasing until he leaned closer and sucked her deeply into his mouth. He smiled against her skin as he heard her gasp and cry out softly. Her hands not gripped his arms shakily. He released the nipple and looked into her eyes. "Tell me you didn't like that." He dared her.

"I can't." she admitted.

He cupped her face. "I want to make love to you, my darling."

Sarah nodded, knowing there was no going back. That there had been no going back from the moment she had chosen to open the discretion door and save the King.

He knelt up, straddling her, pulled off his shirt and tossed it dramatically over his shoulder. "Well, we don't need that." He said keeping things lighthearted. He pulled at her gown, "and we don't need this." Seeing her embarrassment he pulled back the blankets and urged her to slid under. He joined her and said. "Shall we do this the easy way this first time?" He waved his wrist and she knew they were both naked under the blanket. "Now, try to relax." He said gently. "I promise not to hurt you…too much." He began to kiss her and touch her with a lover's expertise. Sarah responded to his soft kisses, his insistent touch and his gentle persuasion. He paused, whispered words of love over her lips.

"Sire!" there was a loud clatter in the hall outside the King's chamber. Raggo came rushing in and turned abruptly when he saw Jareth. "Forgive me Sire! I should have known."

Jareth turned to look at his Chancellor and growled. "This had better be important."

"Lady Sonia, Sire..." Raggo began.

"What of her?" Jareth moved slowly away from Sarah.

"She's calling for the High Court to remove you from your throne." Raggo announced. "The woman has called for the Kingdom to be sealed, and for Guards from Oberon's court to arrest you."

Sarah looked at Jareth, "Can she do that?"

"No." Jareth flicked his wrist and once more both he and Sarah were fully dressed. "Well, I'm afraid we're going to have to shelf this for now, Sarah." He rolled out of the bed and moved to place a gloved hand over the shoulder of his Chancellor. "Raggo, have guards arrived from the High Court as of yet?"

"No, Sire….worse…." Raggo gulped. "_**He's here.**_"

"He?" Sarah asked as she made her way over to where the two men were standing. "He who?"

"Oberon." Jareth said over the fingers of his glove that was now at his chin. "So the old man comes himself….my, my…." Jareth shook his head. "Well I'd best go down and face him." He looked at Sarah. "Go back to your room," He pointed to the door that Sarah had used to enter the King's chamber.

"I'd rather go with you." She said firmly. "I'm in this as deep as you are…deeper.." She sighed. "I'm the one who got all noble in trying to save you."

Reaching a hand out to her Jareth stroked her cheek, "Sarah you don't have to face the wrath of the High King on my account. I'm a big boy, and this I can take care of."

"I know that." She said taking hold of the hand at her face. "I want to stand with you."

Raggo felt slightly embarrassed, witnessing such devotion. "Having her at your side might soften the High King's ire, Sire." He looked at Sarah with respect. "She is after all, the Lady of the Labyrinth… You did so pronounce her as such at the reception."

Sarah nodded. "If I am as you say already your… wife… then beside you is my place."

Raggo gasped. "You told her?"

"It didn't seem wise to keep it from her." Jareth shrugged. "Alright than," he offered his arm to his wife. "Lady of the Labyrinth… Let's go face that old dragon."

Raggo bowed to the pair as they exited the King's compartments.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Oberon's wrath**

The High King was waiting for the Goblin King in the throne room. He paced, angrily. The last thing he wanted was to be bothered with this nonsense. He had better things to do, more pleasant diversions he preferred to pursue. His heels made harsh sounds as he paced before the throne. This was not where he wanted to be, this was not what he wanted to be doing! Yet though the rage and resentment he began to sense something, something different in the throne room. He didn't visit this place often, it tended to depress him. Looking about he began to perceive the difference, the throne room was clean. Oberon narrowed his eyes, the throne room was straight? Clean and orderly and no little Goblins lying about in various states of drunkenness. For a moment the High King wondered if he were in the right castle.

"My Lord." Lady Sonia came rushing to him as if he were there to save her. "Oh it was awful!"

Oberon rolled his eyes, thankful the pesky woman could not see his expression. "There, there." He patted her back and wondered why on earth he should care what happened to her. "Tell the High King all about it."

"I was just following your orders." She moaned. "He had a human in his arms….a human when he could have me."

Oberon thought to himself that he didn't blame the man. "A human? Jareth has a human lover? Since when?"

"No," Jareth said entering the throne room, Sarah on his arm. "Jareth has a human wife."

Sonia turned and snarled. "Wife?" She looked up at the High King. "Destroy that creature!" she begged. "She's not one of us! She's a human…a dirty human…lowest of the creatures ever created… foulest…of the….foul…."

Oberon had had enough of Sonia and turned her into a statue. He looked at her with disgust. "Peace at last." He then looked at the Goblin King. "Now…you were saying."

Jareth bowed to the older Fae, "High King, this is Sarah…the girl who beat my Labyrinth and whom I…_** married**_."

Oberon looked at the young woman at the side of the Fair Fae King. "Really?"

Jareth nodded. "Ten years ago, Sire."

The High King looked into Sarah's eyes. "Is this true?"

"_**Apparently**_," her tone was curt.

The High King was amused, "Spunky," he then lost his amused expression. "I hate spunk." He didn't but he wanted to see how the mortal would react.

"That's not what I've heard." She crossed her arms, and glared at the High King.

Blue eyes widened. "Well, do tell."

"No, you tell!" Sarah snapped. "Tell why you would give an idiot like Lady Sonia a vile of Love lies Idle."

Oberon held up a hand to silence Sarah. "I never gave her a vile…"

"Well she had one, and she said it came from you." Sarah announced.

Jareth, surprised and amused, allowed the girl to take the reigns. He smiled, as he watched.

The High King frowned. "I never gave her anything!"

"Sire, she does not strike me as one who could come up with such an inventive excuse on her own." Sarah pointed to the woman now a statue. "She was on the stair boasting that you gave her the vile. That she would use it and then begin the purge… "

Jareth turned to the High King, "Purge? What did you intend to purge in _**my**_ Kingdom?"

Oberon shook his head, "I had no purging in mind… why should I?" He shrugged. "I'm afraid I have to unfreeze this one to get to the bottom of this."He motioned Sarah to stand back. "Brace yourselves."

Sonia was still sputtering. "They foul everything… annihilate her!"

Oberon crossed his arms. "Lady Sonia, did you boast this evening on the stairs that I gave you a vile of Love lies Idle?"

Sonia stopped sputtering, collected her dignity, what was left of it along with her long flowing robe and blinked as if she were shocked. "Who accuses me of such a thing?"

Sarah had to credit the other female, she could shift gears swiftly. "I do."

Sonia waved a hand at her in exasperation. "You see what I mean, dirty little creature…accusing me, a Fae! Of such a horrid transgression, you can't believe a word they say, they lie at the drop of a hat…. Truth sours on their lying tongue! It's my word as a Fae over hers… a human…you have to believe me, my good High King." She turned the sugar on.

Oberon frowned, "Lady of the Labyrinth?"

"I've a witness." Sarah said calmly.

Sonia gasped, "Another human no doubt. She's infested the castle with them."

"A knight of the Labyrinth." Sarah said turning to the High King. "Sir Didymus."

Oberon and Jareth both looked at the girl who was ignoring the Fae woman altogether.

"A corrupted Knight no doubt!" Sonia pursed her lips into an evil sneer. "I repeat my Lord, destroy this corrupt creature."

Swiftly Oberon turned on the Fae woman. "Do I answer to you? Or perform on your whims woman?"

Sonia lowered her self into submission. "Sire, forgive me." She knelt, quieted.

Jareth turned to the High King, "There is a broken vile of Love lies Idle in my chambers…and it was brought in by that woman." He pointed to Lady Sonia. "She interrupted my wife and I…"

"Wife." Spat Sonia glaring at Sarah. "How is it not one mention of this marriage was made to the High Court?"

Oberon looked ready to explode, "Lady Sonia, hold your tongue or I swear I shall hand rip it from you." The young Fae woman clamped her teeth shut. The High King turned to Sarah. "Lady of the Labyrinth…you say you and this Knight heard this woman plot against your King…what did you do when you heard the plot?"

"I was on the stair going back to my rooms… I waited until I heard her footfalls going up the stairs and went to my quarters where I used the discretion door to the King's chambers." Sarah said in all honesty.

Oberon raised a hand as Sonia opened her mouth to protest. "A discretion door?" Sarah nodded, Jareth nodded, Oberon groaned. "Celebrated, but not consummated?" he asked the Goblin King quietly.

"Not as yet." Jareth held a hand out to Sarah. "We were working on the finer details when you showed up…"

Sarah blushed but held the hand offered.

Sonia protested, still kneeling before the High King. "There is no witness to their union!" She rose up. "And she's only a human….you can't allow her to sit on a throne."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Why would you give her a vile of so potent a potion?"

Oberon glared at Sonia. "_**I **_never gave her a vile of that potion. Did I madam?"

"Well…" Sonia felt the walls closing in. "You did tell me where it was kept…."

Jareth and Sarah both looked at the High King who was turning scarlet with anger.

"Madam, I never gave you leave to enter that chamber, nor did I give you leave to take one of my viles." Oberon said though tight lips. "As for banishing or destroying the Lady of the Labyrinth… I would never do such an act of atrocity! Nor would I sanction it." He looked at the couple standing before him. "So you two pulled off a secret elopement ten years ago… and somehow were able to keep the fact of it secret from me….Celebrated, but not yet consummated…" Oberon, moved toward the throne of the Goblin King and sat down. "Well children, it will not be consummated this night either." Jareth began to object, the raised hand of the King of all Fae halted his voice. "I have not chosen to invalidate this arrangement, not yet at least. Nor have I chosen to sanctify it, as yet." He looked at the Goblin King. "You have one week to prove to me that this union is worth make sacred. For without my approval… it will not exist. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Jareth said flatly. "I take it your Serene Highness plans on being my guest."

"Indeed." Oberon leaned back in the throne. "Remember my boy, what the High King giveth, he can taketh away."

Jareth clenched his jaw. "Of course, that is your right."

Oberon nodded, looking down at Sonia who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. He could see she would not allow this to go easy on the pair. "I will observe your…pairing…. If I deem it worthy you will be allowed to consummate…if not…Lady Sarah will be banished back to the mortal realm." Sonia laughed softly, cruelly. "However," Oberon now addressed the Fae woman. "I will not tolerate interference, nor will I allow the use of potions!"

Sonia knelt again before her King. "Sire I would ask only that I be allowed to compete for the right to have union with the King of the Goblin realm." She looked toward Sarah. "I have so much more to offer him than that mortal could."

"OH; bring it on!" Sarah accepted the challenge harshly.

Jareth groaned, "Sarah, no."

Oberon laughed lightly. "So be it." He looked at Jareth. "You should feel much honored young man, having two such…interesting females vying for your…bed."

Jareth glared at the King. "I won't accept that one, no matter what! No woman comes to my chambers in order to enslave me and gets away with it."

Oberon shrugged. "There is that little matter is there not." He looked at the Fae woman, "You don't have to accept her… but you have to allow her to compete."

Sarah tapped her chin. "How am I to be sure she will not cheat? She's already tired to take advantage of my King."

Oberon gave her an indolent smile, "Leave that to me." He rose from the throne. "The hour is late, and we must all to our beds. King Jareth, I will make my own arrangements for my stay here."

"I can accommodate you, Sire." Jareth said flatly.

"No, I prefer to be on my own…" Oberon waved his wrist then pointed toward the Queen's garden. "I shall have rooms within the garden."

Jareth bowed to the King. "As you wish."

Sonia bowed to the High King as well. "I take my leave." She turned and walked out of the throne room as if she'd already won.

Jareth offered his arm to Sarah. "I'll see you to your door."

"The discretion door will be made unusable for now." Oberon stated as the pair began to walk out. "Fair is fair, children."

Jareth glared at the High King, "This is our affair!"

"Not unless I say." Oberon looked from the Fae King to his pretty mortal. "Good night, and sweet dreams."

Jareth pulled Sarah out of the throne room, "Blast him!"

Sarah looked up at her one time enemy. "We are in deep dodo?"

"Deepest." Jareth moaned. "Remind me to have Raggo flogged."

"You can't blame this on him!" Sarah said. "I say we have Sonia drawn and quartered….or at least turned back into a statue!"

Jareth paused on the stair, turned and smiled at her wicked tongue. "Sarah, know this…you have my heart." He leaned toward her, softly kissing her lips.

Sarah shook her head at him, "Just thirteen hours, he said…a Goblin Holiday, he offered….Jareth…" she groaned as she began to walk up the stairs again. "When am I gonna learn nothing is ever simple with you."

Jareth, still a few stairs behind her smiled wickedly. "Never my precious thing." He quickly caught up to her and remained at her side until he safely saw her to her door. He turned and drew an orb from the air. "Hoggle…come to the throne room…I…need you." The look of surprise on the dwarfs' face was pleasant for the King. He went back to his throne room to await the traitorous dwarf.

Hoggle, glad to be free of the dungeon, snarled at the King. "What do you want?"

"Higgle…"

"Hoggle!" the dwarf snapped.

"Whatever," Jareth snickered to himself. "We've yet another guest."

"What should I care?" Hoggle looked away disinterested. "You've denied me the right to see Sarah….what should I care whom you entertain?"

"Oberon is here." Jareth said quietly. "Lady Sonia Glimmerstine demanded his presence."

The Dwarf raised a brow, and looked over his shoulder at the Goblin King. "You have my attention."

"He's testing my union with Sarah." Jareth sat not on the throne but on the stairs so he was eye to eye with his gardener.

Hoggle moved closer. "Your what?"

Jareth narrowed his glare, "Look you little scab," he spit spitefully at the dwarf. "You know full well I waltzed her into a marriage…"

"Oh you finally told her, did you…" the dwarf laughed maliciously. "I bet that drew fireworks."

"Not as many as you'd have thought!" Jareth said, watching the dwarf become silent again. "Haggle…"

"Hoggle."

Jareth nodded. "Both you and I have reason to desire Sarah to stay here. Both you and I…love the lady….dearly." Jareth motioned the dwarf closer so he could lower his voice. "I need your help to make sure Sarah stays with us."

"Why should I help you?" growled the dwarf. "She'd be better in her world without you!"

"You would deny her the rights to be with her brother?" Jareth asked contemptibly.

Hoggle blinked. "You brought the boy back by trickery… send him and her back…their parents…."

"Are dead." Jareth whispered.

Hoggle paused. "Dead?" He looked at the King. "You didn't…" the King shook his head no. Hoggle sat down on the floor of the throne room, hung his head in misery. "Oh poor Sarah, poor Toby…"

"They have no one but us." Jareth placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder, forgetting old animosity for a moment. "Toby is already a changeling… and Sarah will follow as soon as… but if the High King interferes…and Lady Sonia…"

Hoggle looked at his King. "I've heard tell of her…she's not all honey and cream… she's a very dark heart."

"I would never saddle my Kingdom with such as her for Queen. Not even on orders of the High King…not even with him threatening to take my throne!" Jareth shivered at the thought. "Hoggle, help me keep Sarah here." He tightened his hold of the shoulder under his fingers. "Help me….Hoggle."

Twice in less than a minute the King had used his name correctly. "For her." Hoggle stood and glared at the King. "Not for you…You don't deserve her! You made me give her that damned peach!"

"Think of yourself as having given away the bride." Jareth tapped the nose of his opponent.

"No more threats?" the dwarf asked.

Jareth sighed, "I won't make you the Prince of the Land of Stench." Then he grabbed onto the large nose on the dwarf's face, "But no more kissing!"

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" argued the dwarf in a nasal tone.

"I don't care!" Jareth growled. "Her kisses belong to me."

"Only if Oberon says," Hoggle slapped the king's hand away. His glare lessened. "He threatened to remove you from the throne, eh? Gods only knows what he'd replace you with… You're better than some of your ilk….And we are use to how you rule….I guess the rest of the kingdom would agree, we'd rather keep you than to be saddled with some other Fae…" Hoggle looked at the Fae with pity. "We keep you, we keep Sarah…and the boy."

Resting his hands on his knees Jareth gave the gardener a crooked smile. "Pax?"

The gardener sighed. "Pax…"

Jareth rose to his feet. "Come morning you should visit Sarah."

"I'll visit her in my own good time." Hoggle said flatly. "Now, I am going to go see what kind of mess you've made of my grounds."

"Hakkle…" Jareth said as he walked toward the exit.

"Hoggle!" the dwarf snapped.

"The High King has conjured a suite of rooms into the Queen's garden." Jareth finished as he strolled toward his staircase.

Hoggle gasped looking toward the garden. "And you warned me?"

Jareth turned, as he ascended the stairs, looking back at the little man. "You may be a miserable little scab… but you're my little scab! I'll not have anyone else use you…or abuse you." He turned and began to go up again. "Good night, Hinckle."

Hoggle watched his king go, "Good night….Sire." He smiled softly, his king had given him warning…his king had protected him…perhaps a permanent union with Sarah would benefit all who dwelled in the kingdom. He'd have to think on it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Serpents in a Garden**

Sarah lay in her bed and grumbled to herself, not finding sleep easy to come by. She has sat staring at the door that should lead to Jareth for quite some time. Impossible as it seemed, she resented the interference of the High King. Things between her and Jareth were their business and no one else's. She closed her eyes; at least he'd promised that Lady Sonia would not be allowed to sucker punch the King.

Sarah was awakened by Flora as the day light streamed into her windows. "Lady Sarah… Lady Sarah… you have to get up now…your students are waiting for you."

Sarah sat up and grumbled something about short nights. She stumbled into the bath and pulled herself together. Half an hour later she emerged from her rooms and met her students and Toby in the hall. She looked at each of them and smiled knowing they would be her strength thought out her trials. "Who's ready for breakfast?" she asked softly.

Toby slipped a hand into hers. "Will Father be joining us?" he asked as they headed to the private dining room used in this wing.

"I hope so." Sarah said softly. "But don't count on it." As the students took their places Sarah looked at them with a serious expression on her face. "His majesty has more visitors, thanks in part to a plot hatched in the fevered brain of Lady Sonia."

David nodded, "She put the moves on him, huh?"

Sarah nodded.

"Bummer." Mary quipped.

Sarah fought the urge to burst out laughing, this was a serious situation after all. "I'm afraid he'll not be spending this morning with us…" She took her seat.

"Says who?" Demanded the King as he entered. "They don't need me to break the fast…I'd much rather be here with you…" He patted Sarah's shoulder as he passed her to get to his seat. "Now, how about some time seeing some of the Goblin craftsmen?"

Sarah looked at him in earnest; "Jareth, do you have the time?"

"I'll make the time." He promised. "If we go right after breakfast then I'll be back in plenty of time. What will you do with the rest of this day?"

Sarah looked at the students, "I really should be covering the material on _**Yeats**_," she looked perplexed. "But our books are…"

"In the library awaiting your need," Jareth reached over to take her hand. "What poem by Yeats are you working on." He looked at the faces that suddenly went embarrassingly guilt-ridden, and he began to snicker. "Oh….I see…. That poem."

"I didn't choose the curriculum…" Sarah began to explain feeling very self-conscious and uncomfortable.

Jareth, still holding her hand gave it a squeeze. "Sarah, it's alright, I must say I rather like the poem."

Jackie cleared her throat, "Sire? Will your other guests feel so kindly toward us?"

The Goblin King shook his head. "No…However, they don't do the job that I do."

David and Mark leaned forward, eager to hear more. Ian and Toby also looked like they wanted to know more. Sarah shook her head no, and Jareth rang the bell for the servants to begin serving.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon chose to take his first meal of the day in the privacy of his domain in the Queen's Garden. He sipped the nectar in his goblet at leisure. The last thing he wanted this morning was to be disturbed by the Lady Sonia. He was most displeased with her so far. Sneaking into his vaults and pilfering potions in other to further her own campaign to become the Queen of the Goblin territory. He would have to make sure to secure his cache of potions and other magical tools when he returned to his own palace. His mood was sour, and it was not likely to get better he told himself. He sighed heavily as he gazed into the garden.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lady Sonia had requested her breakfast be brought to her bedchamber. She had no intentions of breaking her fast with the odious humans. She was furious, this morning she should have been lying completely gratified in the arms of the Goblin King. By this noon they should have been announcing the plans to wed. Instead she had to perform like a trained dog to get his attentions all because the High King was annoyed. Sonia blamed the humans for souring the mood of the High King; after all they would sour anyone's mood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth, pointing out points of interest as they meandered down the lane where the craftsmen worked, walked with a light step. He enjoyed the reactions of the students at seeing more of his Goblin realm and the workings of his subjects.

Sarah listened to the students ask the King questions, and to the answers given.

"Sire," Mark pointed to a blacksmiths stall with little spears and swords hanging. "A weapons maker?"

Jareth nodded, "We do defend what is ours."

Toby looked up at him, "The swords we wore for the reception, were they made here?"

"Indeed," The King stated as they approached the stall. "Thornring is the finest weapon's maker in our Kingdom. He creates all of my person weapons and I could think of no one I'd rather have make the ceremonial weapons worn by you." He looked at all the boys. "By any of you."

Sarah noticed that the boys had a look of hero worship on their faces. She also noticed the King was lapping it up like a cat to cream. Not that she blamed him. The girls didn't seem to have the same enthusiasm for the weapons or the stall that the boys did.

When they returned to the castle from the outing, Sarah and the students went to the library where Jareth had her books for her. She thought it was such a nice day they should take their class outdoors. Each of the students and Toby carried a small book of poems and followed Sarah to the garden where they sat on the ground surrounding her.

Sarah opened her book, "Have you all read the poem?"

"I didn't." Said Toby.

The rest of the student nodded that they had read the poem. Sarah set the book in her lap. "Alright, let's begin to discuss it."

"Miss," Susan said looking at the poem. "What was he trying to say?"

"Yates was," Sarah said quietly. "Interested in pagan Irish legends about faeries, the places in the poem are near where he was raised in Sligo… It was written in 1886."

"Miss, I'm not sure how he feels about the Fae…" Susan continued with her line of thought. "It's not clear to me."

Sarah tapped her chin, "The poem is really more about how he felt about the world around him at the time, Susan."

David read the first line, and then looked to Sarah. "He didn't like the world he was living in, and wanted to escape to a simpler time and place."

Sarah nodded. "That's right."

Ian looked at the garden surrounding them. "Imagine what he'd have written if he'd seen this place."

Jackie sat beside Sarah on the ground, "He'd have loved it here."

Sarah looked down at her students, "He loved the Fae world, respected it and revered it."

Mark looked at her. "Do you think he knew them, I mean really?"

Sarah had not heard her eyes were on the man standing watching. "I'm sorry, Mark.." She looked at the student. "What did you ask?"

"I asked if you think he knew them." Mark repeated but he too was now looking at the man. David turned to look as well then stood up in a defensive move, Mark joined him.

Sarah took a long breath, "Mark, David, sit down." She kept her voice calm when that was anything but what she felt. "Can I help you, Your Highness?"

Oberon strolled casually closer. "Just what is this little gathering, Lady Sarah?"

"These are my students, and this is class time." She said with an icy tone. "Students, this is his serene Highness, Oberon, High King of the Fae."

Jackie pulled closer to Sarah trying to make herself small. Mark, David and Ian were blocking her from the High King's view as they stood like a fence between the High King and their teacher.

Oberon expectantly held out his hand to the book that was in David's hand. The young man handed it to him without hesitation. Oberon opened the book to the page that was held with a marker. "_**The Stolen Child**_." He read then looked coldly at Sarah. "I might have known you'd choose something like this."

"I didn't choose it, sir." Sarah corrected. "I'm teaching from a list complied by the teacher who was suppose to accompany these students. I'm a substitute." She stood up and her skirts hid the cowering girl at her feet. "And just what in your estimation is wrong with this poem?"

"The title for one thing." Oberon shoved the book back into David's hands.

"You don't like the title?" Sarah scoffed. "I'd have thought that it would be Jareth who would object loudest at that."

Oberon clenched his right hand at his side into a fist. "Are you baiting me girl?"

Laughing lightly Sarah nodded. "Yes, Sire, I guess I am."

Ian was watching Jackie more than he was watching the two adults duel. He motioned to Toby, and now he too was looking at the cowering girl.

The High King fumed.

"Come now, my lord." Sarah chided. "Yates is most complimentary in his treatment of this seduction."

"Seduction?" Oberon heard the knuckles pop as his fingers tightened, digging nails into his palm. "You see this as a seduction?"

"Of course." Sarah said standing her ground. "What else could it be?" She had no idea of where this amazing feeling of bravado was coming from but decided to ride the wave of it. "It's a seduction of the senses and the will…Not all seductions are of a sexual nature you do know."

The High King regarded her with feral eyes, and almost a sneer. "I am aware." He pursed his full lips. "Continue; I'd like to hear your views on the poem." He moved to a bench across from her and sat down.

Sarah also took a seat noticing that Jackie was nearly under the bench she was seated upon. "Yates preferred the ethereal world to the material one. But because he was tied to the material one he had to show the lures of the ethereal one. Hence the Fae who beguile the child and draw him away." She looked at her students. "However to be fair, my knowledge of the rules state that a child can not be taken that is not freely given…or freely accepts the offer of the Fae."

David turned to the High King. "Is that true?"

Oberon was taken aback for a moment at being thrust into the position of having to answer questions on Fae Ethics. "It is," he said flatly.

Susan blinked. "You mean your kind cannot just come and steal children away?"

"Who ever said we could?" Oberon glared.

Mark sniffed, "Several old folk tales, from several countries….Sire." He added the title address as a last minute thought.

Oberon shook his head. "Humans who didn't want to take responsibly for their actions." He looked at Sarah. "Is this what you teach them, that we steal children?"

"No, it's what the old folk tales say. They are smart enough to question the validity." Sarah kept calm. "As I told them, my expirecanced was that a child had to be wished away." She lifted the book in her hands. "Yates was that one could be seduced away."

Oberon snorted, "Indeed."

Sarah looked at her students. "I think that's enough for one day. Run along to your rooms and have a rest before lunch. We'll be discussing the works of Shakespeare after lunch." She watched as Jackie quick as a jackrabbit dashed toward the castle with the others and mostly unseen by Oberon who was looking at Sarah with an expression she didn't like one bit. "Thank you for taking an interest in my students, Sire. Now, I'll be off myself."

Oberon stood, one hand held up to halt her. "I'd like a few more moments of your time."

Sarah faced him, keeping her face schooled. "For what?"

He snorted again and looked at her with antagonism. "I can see why he's interested in you. You've a quick wit, and a pretty mouth." Oberon addressed her as he would a adversary in battle. "You're no fool."

"Thank you…I think," she crossed her arms. "Any other observations you'd like to make known?"

The High King smiled, like a cat toying with a mouse. "Little girl, you are out of your league here. Why not just give up; I'm sure I can compensate you. No need to continue this charade…"

"Are you trying to bribe me?" she asked laughing. "Now that's funny."

"I see no humor in offering to compensate you." Oberon flexed his hand and eased his grip of his fingers. "I'm sure we can come to a mutual accord." He let his eyes wander down her. "I've been known to be generous."

Sarah began to laugh out loud, she couldn't help herself. He had used terms that were so familiar. "Oh you boys need a new writer!" she said turning her back on the man. "Generous, my ass." Moving with grace and a feeling of power she left the man watching her walk away.

"Extraordinary," Oberon mused. "I'm sure I was just insulted." He smiled wickedly. "Perhaps my offer should be more… tangible." He tapped his chin as he turned to walk back to his hidden chamber. Few human females were able to resist once he set his mind on…seduction. He paused, looked to where the girl had been sitting with her students and chuckled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Forbidden fruit**

Lady Sonia had been watching from her balcony as Oberon spared with the mortal. She had taken offense for him when the human had laughed at the High King's kind offer of remunerations. She'd half expected the High King to do something wicked, she'd have enjoyed watching that if he did. Instead he chuckled and walked away. Sonia noted too that the High King had been almost indulgent toward the mortal girl. She began to wonder if the man didn't fancy the little human. She smiled wickedly to herself. Perhaps she and the High King could come to an understanding of their own. She would help him seduce the mortal away from Jareth, and he could reward her by forcing the Goblin King to accept her as his queen. It was perfect.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah found Jackie waiting for her inside her rooms. She looked at Flora and raised a brow. "What have we here?"

Flora motioned the girl forward. "Ye best be out with it." She ordered.

Jackie looked at Sarah and swallowed hard. "I can't let the High King see me." She was wringing her hands in front of her. "He'll know."

"Know?" Sarah asked tipping the younger girls face upward. "Know what?"

Jackie looked as if she were about to burst, "I'm …a …changeling." Sarah's knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor. Jackie knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry, Miss. I should have told you the moment we arrived here…."

"You knew where we were all along?" Sarah asked, still unsure of what had been said.

Jackie nodded, her hair bobbing up and down wildly as she did. "I've never been on this side…I was raised in your world….like most of my kind."

Sarah covered her face with one hand and looked though splayed fingers at the child. "Jackie, we've got to see Jareth, now." Taking hold of the girls hand she stood up.

"Yes, Miss." Jackie hung her head. "I know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth and Raggo were going over some notes of realm business when Sarah entered the throne room with Jackie in tow. "Tell him." Sarah instructed the girl.

Jackie moved toward the throne. "I'm a changeling." She said without warning.

Raggo gasped and stared at the girl. "That can't be…."

Jareth's reaction was much kinder, he held out a hand to the frightened girl. "Yes, child…I'm aware."

Sarah looked at him. "You are?"

He looked at Sarah with a snide grin. "Yes, I are, er am…" He pulled Jackie closer. "I intended to seek your clan leader and make them aware that you are now under the protection of the Goblin Throne."

Jackie began to tear up. "I'm more worried about the High King."

Jareth looked to Sarah, who said calmly. "Oberon paid a visit to my class." She pointed to Jackie. "This one nearly hid beneath my skirts."

"Good thinking." Jareth praised the girl, and gave her a warm smile. "Already you are thinking like one of us."

"On of us?" Sarah repeated the words that were all too familiar now. "What do you mean one of us?"

Jareth opened his lips revealing sharp pointed canines. "A Goblin Sarah."

In her head she heard other words. "_**Such a pity…. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever…such a pity**_." She glared at him. "You cheat!"

Jareth smiled. "I'm Fae Sarah, we've covered this ground before, remember."

Sarah looked at Jackie, "Go back to your room and rest…I need a word with the King." She waited silently until the child left the throne room.

"Now Sarah…" He began trying to cut her off. "Surely we don't have to go over this yet again, do we?"

Sarah looked at him shaking her head. "I think Oberon was hitting on me." She said quietly. His expression changed.

"Come again?" there was a dark edge to the voice coming from the handsome King.

"I said…"

"I heard you!" he snapped. "This day just keeps getting better and better!" Pinching the bridge of his nose with his gloved fingers he said quietly. "Tell me what happened…every detail, no matter how minute."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I took the students to the Queen's garden…we were discussing Yates."

Jareth looked up. "Wait," he said sharply. "You took them where?"

"The Queen's Garden," She continued. "It's a lovely day and I thought a fresh air lesson would be lovely."

Jareth stepped down from the throne. "I see….and you were doing Yates…The Stolen Child, of course." He moved with feline precision. "Go on."

Sarah felt a tingle as he stepped closer. "The students were asking questions when I noticed the High King watching us…He interrupted the class and took offense at the subject of the poem."

Jareth was standing behind her now, his breath at her ear like another time. "To what exactly did he take offense, Sarah?"

"To my saying Yates was respectful in his treatment of the …seduction." Sarah blushed slightly and paused. "He took a lot of offense at that."

Jareth snickered and touched his brow to her head. "Sarah, you didn't…."

"I did." She whispered.

Now he was having trouble containing his laughter as he placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned against her. "Only you…go…on…"

Trying to keep a straight face, Sarah continued. "After a discussion on the rules of whom can be taken and whom can not, I sent the children back to their rooms…and he made a suggestion…At least I think it was a suggestion." She turned her face to look at the man still rocking with merth. "He said he could be…and I quote… _**'I see no humor in offering to compensate you. I'm sure we can come to a mutual accord. I've been known to be generous.'**_ And the whole time he was looking at me like I was an ice cream Sunday." She shivered. "That dirty old man was hitting on me!"

Jareth nodded and sputtered as he laughed. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him you boys need a new writer." She watched as Jareth collapsed on the floor laughing and kicking. "Oh come on! It's not that funny."

Jareth took a breath and motioned her to join him on the floor. "Oh but Sarah it is."

Looking at him, she too began to chuckle. "Yeah, I guess it is at that."

Jareth swiftly turned, his legs surrounding her. "So you're not interested in his bribe to abandon me?" Gloved fingers cupped her chin.

"No." She said with a deep sigh, "I'm not."

"I see." He smiled softly.

Reaching up, she cupped his cheek in her hand. "So do I for the first time. There's no baby to rescue, and there's no Labyrinth to run…This time Jareth, I want to win the big prize…I want the brass ring…I want…"

"All that I have is yours for the asking." He leaned closer. "Just ask."

She shook her head. "No, too easy."

Jareth kissed the palm of the hand holding his cheek.

Sarah looked a little introspective. "Jareth, Sonia said something about begin a purge… whom does she wish to purge?"

Jareth shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea." Smiling he whispered. "And I don't give a rat's ass. I'm King and as long as I am there'll be no purges here!"

Sarah looked toward the clock with the sword hands that Jareth had returned to the throne room. "Well, it's time for lunch…are you joining us?"

He rose up and pulled her up as well. "Wouldn't miss it." He encircled her waist with his arm. "Not for the world."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jackie sat with her lower lip firmly planted in her teeth, biting nervously as she sat in the dining room awaiting Miss Williams. The others seemed almost pleased to have their space invaded by this man who was seated with them asking questions on their education. Jackie felt danger, and much too close for comfort.

Jareth had been smiling as they entered the room where the students had gathered for the midday meal. His smile faded as quickly as it had appeared when he saw the High King sitting discussing Yeats with the students. "My Lord." He bowed to the higher King.

Oberon looked past the Goblin King to where Sarah now stood. "Ah! Miss Williams, I was just having the most entertaining discussion with your students." He stood up as she entered the room and extended a lean hand her direction.

Sarah looked at the hand extended to her and felt a cold shiver go down her spine. "Sire." Her eyes moved to where Jackie sat petrified.

Oberon, in the heat of excitement was feeding off the energies in the room, and looked relaxed and deceptively much younger. Dressed now in the same manner as the Goblin King, it was clear he was proud of his very masculine physical attributes. He was tall, like most of the Royal Fae and upper Fae classes. His body was fit and looked trained; it did what he wanted it to do. His face could have been sculpted out of fine marble. There was no denying that this was a handsome man no matter what his age. Eyes the color of the Aegean sea, set deep and perfectly spaced. Heavy brows that knit when perturbed. His mouth was agile and mobile, and very full. Sarah found herself looking at him far closer than she'd intended to.

Jareth sniffed slightly. "Nice of you to join us for lunch." He said stiffly.

Sarah took her seat; having lost her appetite she wondered how she'd manage to make it though this meal.

Oberon was amused by the compote as it was placed before him. "Ah, peach compote."

Sarah shook her head, tossed her napkin down and quickly left the room.

Jareth growled as he rose from his seat. "I didn't order this!"

"I did." Oberon stated calmly. "Does Miss Williams have an objection to peaches?"

Jareth was now headed out the door. "You know damn well that she does."

Toby cleared his throat. "My lord High King."

Oberon looked at the changeling with a soft glare. "Yes?"

The boy was unaffected by the intimidation of the High King. "What do you want?"

Oberon scooped a spoonful of the peaches into his mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter21. Sarah's Tempest**

Jareth found Sarah staring at the Labyrinth from the throne room window. He cleared his throat to warn her of his approach. She didn't look his way, just kept her gaze out the window. Leaning against the window frame he shifted so he could look at her profile. "I didn't order the compote." He said carefully.

Green eyes looked at him with apprehension. "I didn't think you did." She divulged. "NO, that was a calculated move by an older hand…" The expression on her face was on of defeat. "And like a fool, I did exactly what he expected me to do."

Mismatched eyes watched her carefully. "Sarah, he's tricky I'll give you that…"

She shook her head, "He's more than just tricky." She looked deeply into the eyes of the Goblin King baring her soul. "Jareth, he's use to getting what he wants, no matter what. If the Bard was accurate about him, and I have reason to believe he was… your High King will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants."

"Sarah." Jareth's voice dropped two octaves. "Don't give in to him. Until we are joined…"

"I know…I understand…" Sarah placed fingertips to his lips, silencing him. "Jareth you have to get back in there… Jackie is in danger here also."

"No." Jareth kissed the fingers on his lips. "Jackie is in no danger, I've claimed her and she is already a citizen of my realm…a subject that old Oberon has little interest in. It's you he wants." He pulled her into his embrace. "Now, that….I can understand."

Resting her head on his chest she smiled. "Pax?"

"Pax." He kissed the top of her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonia over heard the words spoken by the Goblin King and his little mortal playmate. She pressed her body into the castle to keep from being noticed. Wicked and depraved thoughts ran rampant though her mind. She had been right; the old fool High King was smitten with the little human. Now all she had to do was offer her services to help him obtain the little creature. Surely he'd reward such a service with her hearts desire…The Goblin Queen's crown!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

David looked at Toby, noting his young friend had seemed to be more poised in the presences of the High King than usual. Mark also looked over at the boy.

Toby looked at the compotes that had been placed at each place setting. He looked at the servant who was looking confused. "Take this away; bring what the Goblin King ordered." The words came out clear and confidant. "You may leave the High King's as he seems to be enjoying it so much."

Oberon, amused, looked at the boy with contemplation and thoughtfulness. "So you're the little scamp Jareth has named as his heir."

"I am." Toby crossed his arms much as Jareth would.

The High King scooped more compote. "An amazing thing, the peaches of the Goblin realm, don't you agree?"

Knowing the old fox was trying to barb him into a squabble Toby reflected on his words before answering. "They have their uses."

"You've tasted of them recently?" Oberon sought his answers.

"We have." Toby spoke for all the students.

The High King looked at the young people seated round the table. "What if I was to tell you I could…lift… the enchantment with a magic charm and put an end to Jareth's hold over you? That I could return you to your former status and you'd be free to return to your mundane lives? Would that be of interest to any of you?"

Toby didn't want to over play his hand; he looked at Ian, then at David and Mark. In their eyes he found the truth and it gladdened his heart. "We're not interested."

Oberon snorted lightly. "You are all going to let this…_**boy**_ talk for you?"

Mary stood up, walked to stand behind Toby, Susan did the same. Mark and David and Ian also came to stand behind him as did Jackie. David as elder spoke for all. "We have allegiance to Prince Toby. He has leave to speak for us all."

Toby repeated, with his friends united behind him. "WE are not interested."

Oberon smiled, pleasantly. "That could change."

Toby shook his head, as the servants began to bring in the dishes originally ordered by Jareth for the meal. "Don't count on it…Sire."

Reflecting, the High King raised a brow. "He chooses well with you, my lad. You will be a credit to the Goblin Throne."

Toby looked at his friends. "You may all return to your seats. We have classes after our meal."

David led Mary back to the seat beside him, Mark led Susan. Ian and Jackie took seats on either side of the boy who was now very much acting like a prince.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah giggled lightly. "Look at us." She said. "Who would have ever thought we'd end up on the same side."

"I did." Jareth claimed.

Sarah looked up into the mismatched eyes that had haunted her dreams. "I was afraid I'd never see that look again."

"What look?" He asked.

"That look, the one that you give me when ever you're not trying to manipulate me." Sarah pulled back, sighed and looked at the door that led back to the dining room. "Well, we best get back in there… we have to eat. And I've got class with the students this after noon."

Jareth held his gloved hand out to her. "Together." He promised.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon was finishing his compote as they returned. Toby and the rest were finishing their appetizers as well. Jareth saw that someone had ordered a change and he smiled. He and Sarah took their places again.

The High King turned to address Sarah directly. "I offer you an apology, young woman."

Sarah didn't trust him, but felt refusing his apology was more dangerous than accepting. "I accept your apology, Sire."

During the rest of the meal, the old fox watched Sarah with intent eyes.

Sarah watched carefully and when the last student had finished she excused them to go rest for an hour. She told them she'd meet with them in the library for the class. Rising from her seat she excused herself and made as graceful an exit as she could.

"See here, you old fox!" Jareth turned on the High King. "You've descended on me, unannounced, and uninvited! This is my Kingdom! And you are for now but a guest, kindly act like one."

"Tut Tut." Said the older King amused by all the fire in the younger man's voice. "I am High King… you are Goblin King by my authorization. I can remove you from the throne at any time I wish. I can give it to someone else.

Jareth laughed mirthlessly, "No one else wants it, and you know it!"

"Lady Sonia wants the throne," Oberon reminded the younger Fae. "She sees herself as a Queen…and she lusts for power."

"While it's true that the woman wants the power, it is also true she could never handle it." Jareth said firmly. "Can you really see her having any authority over the Labyrinth?"

Oberon had a mental image of the pesky woman being given her comeuppances by the living creature known as The Labyrinth. "I can see her having her ass whipped by it." He snickered, as he looked toward Jareth. "I keep you as king for several reasons boy, and you should know that. You are good at what you do…and you rule this kingdom fairly. Your subjects love you, and that says a great deal. I keep you as king not just because no one else wants this kingdom and all its responsibilities… I keep you because you and you alone are in tune with the Labyrinth." Oberon stood up. "Do you really think the creature will accept that boy, the one you named heir?"

"She does already." Jareth announced.

"You have an heir…what do you need with the woman?" The High King challenged.

"Love, Oberon…I need her love." Jareth looked pained.

"Her human nature will break your Fae Heart." Warned the older man. "I…have no love for her…and would expect none in return…."

"Lust would never win the lady, old fox." Warned the younger. "She is my other half, Sire. Not yours."

"Not until I say she is." Oberon smiled. "And I am not yet convinced that I should."

"Test us all you want, it will change nothing." Jareth smiled as well. "Sarah loves me, even if she's yet to acknowledge it to her self. She loves me, Oberon."

For a moment the memory of love and being loved softened the features of the handsome High King's face. "For your sake, Jareth…I pray she does."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A little over an hour later the students and Toby were entering the library with quiet conversation. Sarah had arrived early and set books out for the students. "Everyone gather around this table." She instructed. "Good, everyone has a book? Alright, open to the play in the back of the book, the one titled Tempest." She handed a book to Toby. "You may as well get in on this."

Toby opened the book.

Sarah took her seat. "How many of you have read this play?" when the hands went up she saw that only Ian and Jackie had not read the play. "We're going to read some of this aloud, and then discuss it."

Sarah assigned reading parts and they began their lessons. Sarah felt the eyes watching, but didn't know where they were coming from.

Above the class, from a place where she could not be viewed, Lady Sonia watched and listened.

Oberon entered the library. "Excuse the interruption, Lady Sarah. I would like to request to be allowed to observe."

The hair on the back of her neck rose. "Of course, Sire. Would you like to take a seat here at the table with us…you are welcome to join in our discussion."

Sonia licked her lips; the old fool was behaving like a school boy in her estimation. So much the better for her plans.

Oberon took a seat beside Sarah and asked. "What play are you discussing?"

"Tempest." Toby handed a book to the High King. "Are you familiar with the play?"

Taking the book and overlooking it, Oberon answered. "I'm familiar with all of the works of the Bard of Avon."

Sarah was grateful that the class had been assigned Tempest and not MidSummer's Night Dream. "David, you were asking a question?"

David looked at the High King and then went on with his question. "What is the purpose of the enslavement of Airel?" He shook his head. "The character of Prospero does not really need him as he has his own magic."

"Airel is the servant of Prospero's whims." Sarah said.

"Miss." Susan spoke up. "What is the gender of Airel?"

"The Bard left that rather ambiguous." Sarah said. "I think he wanted it to be subjective to who ever was reading or performing the play." She looked at the girl who'd asked. "What gender do you perceive?"

"Female." Susan said calmly.

"Male." Ian stated just as strongly.

Around and around the discussion went. Sarah turned to Oberon. "And you Sire?"

Oberon looked at the students, eyes twinkling with wickedness. "A third possibility that may have escaped you, my dears. The reason Airel is rather androgynous is because the creature is asexual."

"Asexual?" David frowned. "Is that possible?" he looked at Sarah.

"Ask the High King, I'm not an authority of what Sprites and Spirits and Fae can and can not do." Sarah said sitting back. "The floor is yours, Sire."

David looked at the High King with wide open dark eyes. "Is that really possible?" Oberon nodded and the young man shivered. "That's disgusting."

Ian, whose Irish Blue eyes were also wide, whispered. "You mean like a morphidite?" the boy shuddered with revolution.

"No." The High King corrected. "Not a morphidite. The sexuality of an air spirit is not that easily defined." He began to speak in terms that were more difficult for the students.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The discussion ended, Sarah dismissed the students and sent them off to enjoy some time alone. She looked at the High King with respect. "Thank you, for joining us." Sarah sighed. "You gave them a lot to think about."

"I would prefer to hear that I'd given you something to think about as well." He said looking even younger than he had at lunch. His hair was no longer just sliver, now there were deep dark traces in the full hair.

"Indeed." Sarah closed her book sharply. "Then let me make it clear for you. I'm not interested."

Not to be easily pushed off, the High King whispered in her ear. "You've no idea of what I can offer you, sweet Sarah."

A delicious shiver, like quick sliver ran down her spine. She suddenly stood poker straight and felt her breath catch in her throat.

Oberon slipped one hand gently to her waist. "At least, not yet." He pulled her gently back against him. "I've had mortal lovers before Lady Sarah, none ever went away… dissatisfied."

"You dirty old man!" She gasped.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it." He teased giving her bottom a firm swat. "I promise you, Lady Sarah…it would be worth your while."

Sarah shoved him off unceremoniously. "First off buster, I don't like to be pawed…." She moved away from him swiftly. "Secondly….I'm spoken for!"

"Not if I don't agree." Oberon teased, and then eyed her like with open lust. "So be nice to me little girl." He smiled like a cat about to eat a canary. "Come and give the dirty old man a little kiss."

"Go to hell!" she squealed.

"Like hot do you?" Oberon teased. "Come on little girl, let's see how hot before you beg for mercy."

Sarah wondered if anyone ever escaped this man once his attention was upon them. "There's a third reason I would never consent to this…." She put the wide table between them.

"And what would that be?" Oberon leaned on the table leering.

"Your wife." Sarah said firmly.

Oberon stood up and huffed. "Why bring her up?"

"Because you've seem to have forgotten her!" Sarah moved toward the door. "But I haven't and I won't!"

Oberon sat down and laughed softly to himself.

"She's right you know." Sonia said from above. "You have forgotten all about your Queen."

The High King had known the minx was hiding and looked lazily up at her. "Ah comments from the peanut gallery. Did you enjoy watching our duel of words?"

"I'd prefer to watch you make good on your threat to bed that wench." Sonia came slowly down the staircase. "She responded to you, High King….she'd be like putty in your hands."

Oberon leaned back into his chair. "What do you want, Sonia."

"I want the Goblin Queen's crown." She said lustily. "I want Jareth enslaved to me as his Queen." She smiled not too sweetly at her High King. "I want to see Lady Sarah your mistress. I can help you win her over…if you'll promise me what I want."

Intrigued the High King looked at the devious creature before him. "I see…in other words you don't think I can woo her away on my own."

"In a word…no." Sonia saucily said. She crossed her arms, "Not even with Love lies Idle."

Oberon was amused by the little witch. "And you would gladly offer your help to me to … win Lady Sarah's affections…even use trickery…all for the reward of having Jareth and his throne."

"Yes." She said in a heartless voice. "I want something, you want something. We can each have what we want."

"Not entirely, Sonia." Oberon stood up and tapped her cheek with a open hand. "After all, Jareth has named the boy Toby his heir…and if I consented to allow you to have Jareth, no issue of yours would ever set upon the throne."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "That changeling brat can be seen to… being crowned Queen is more important at this time. There's no reason to remove the brat at this time, I've no idea if I can even conceive a child of my own." Her smile was evil and malicious. "After I am made Queen, if I do conceive… the boy can be gotten rid of in any number of ways."

"Why do you tell me this?" Oberon drew back from her.

"I'm being honest with you, Oberon…something I don't allow others to know… my mind. I want Jareth…I want his throne…." Her voice was harsh. "You want his dolly…I'll help you get her."

Oberon felt a noose being placed at his neck, and didn't like it… not even the thought of Sarah was enough to entice him. "Thank you, Lady Sonia…but no." He walked away from her. "I suggest you forget this conversation ever took place… I know I will."

Sonia watched him leave. "I doubt you'll forget my offer." She said softly. "I will be ready to come to your aid, when you call ….and you will call…you fool…you will call." She laughed and the sound echoed in the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. Sarah by Moonlight**

After narrowly escaping Oberon's clutches, Sarah went to her rooms to find Flora laying out a fancy gown for the evening. "Another state dinner?" she asked the maid.

"I'm afraid so, Miss." The maid lamented. "That Lady calling in the High King means we have to entertain him in the style he expects and deserves."

"That dirty old man deserves a kick in the ass." Sarah muttered. "Flora, I need a long hot soak."

"Your water will be ready for you as soon as you're undressed." She said to Sarah, then exited to the bath quickly.

Sarah looked at her day dress and began to strip it off. She felt more frustration than she had known was possible. The idea that the High King was going to not only test her, but pursue her was causing her no end of irritation. How dare he give chase to her in the libarary! How dare he make such suggestions and hold Jareth over her like a threat. She balled her fists and stomped one foot.

"Oh that's going to get you what you want." A voice said from the doorway.

Sarah looked toward the opening door, forgetting for a moment that she was in only her undergarments. "Hoggle?" She swiftly moved toward her old friend. "Hoggle!"

The dwarf batted his hands at her, "No kisses! I've enough problems!"

Sarah sat on the floor, looking at the face of her friend. "Oh Hoggle it's so good to see you."

"Put a robe on for the love of…" He covered his eyes.

"Hoggle…I wear less than this when I'm at the beach." She stood up laughing. Once she'd pulled her robe on she took a seat. "Is this better?"

"Much." The dwarf sighed. "So Sarah, what troubles have you gotten yourself into now?"

"The High King." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know…" Hoggle held up a hand. "I was referring to you and the Rat King."

His scorn and disparagement were understandable and Sarah didn't try to correct him. "Jareth is Jareth." She said calmly. "He does not loose gracefully."

"He doesn't loose at all, Sarah." Warned Hoggle in a harsh tone. "You'd best remember that. I'll tell you this, my friend. Where his nibs the High King gives his sanction or not, Jareth intends to have you. If he can't have you as a wife, you'll become his mistress."

Sarah nodded, "I know."

"Well why aren't you angrier about it?" Hoggle spat.

Green eyes filled with sadness. "Because there's nothing to go back to. My dad and Toby's mom are gone… my own mother may as well be… she's had little to do with me since she and that actor moved in together. At least with Jareth… "

Taking her hands into his, the dwarf consoled the girl. "I'm sorry about your family, Sarah."

She shook her head and sighed. "Things here feel… normal…if that's possible."

"Even Jareth's obsession with you?" asked the dwarf.

"Yes, even that." She squeezed his hands. "Hoggle, I have to get ready for the state dinner… would you come to the garden in the morning to talk to me?"

"Yes…Sarah." He squeezed her hands then left quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonia ordered another fine gown to be laid out for her viewing. This one was the color of the sunset, and she knew it was stunning when worn. She ordered a bath, her servants ran quickly to see to her desires.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon paced the sitting chamber in his enchanted hiding place. He could smell the roses in the Queen's garden. He didn't like being played for a fool. It didn't sit well with him at all. He had never really liked Lady Sonia, and had consented to her being at court only as a favor to her father. She was power hungry, and mean spirited, and above all the woman was dangerous. Oberon would not allow her to ever have the throne; he had made that decision before she'd even made her offer to help him ensnare Sarah.

The thoughts of the young human female filled his mind. She reminded him of another female he'd known. A lovely creature with the same dark hair, and green eyes and a face very much like Sarah's. It had been summer when he'd met the other, the one on his mind from time to time. It had been years since he'd last thought of her. Thinking of her always awakened sad memories, and he found it harder and harder to let them go. He had wooed the pretty human, had won her heart and taken her to his bed. The entire summer they had loved and bedded, all was glorious until the first signs of autumn. The lady had to return to her homeland with the company of players who were in England to study the works of the Bard. He was going to ask her to lag behind, stay in England with him… he had planned on it… But his Queen… Proud Titania… From out of nowhere she'd appeared, chastising and castrating his desires. Oberon had no choice, he had to let his beautiful human go. He never saw her again. He never even tried to find her once she'd left. He said to himself it was for her own good he let her go.

The High King, reflecting could hear her voice, and smell her sweet scent. He still felt the thrilling rush that anticipation of her always brought to him. He had loved his little human…he would have offered her immortality just to keep her near. When he allowed her to go back to her own life, he found that no other mortal held his interest. He'd not taken another human lover since taking leave of his green eyed saucy tongued vixen. Sarah reminded him of his lost love. The love that could have been… Tapping his chin, he began to wonder if that resemblance to his beloved human was what had attracted him to the Lady Sarah.

Sarah was but a child in comparison, his human had lost her innocence long before he'd ever discovered her. She was wise in the ways of the world, and the ways of men and women. No blushing rose, not like Sarah at all. Oberon gazed into the Queen's garden, the sun was going down and the sounds of preparations at the castle could be heard. Oberon tapped his chin and gave heavy thought to what he'd done, and had been prepared to do. "I'm an old fool." He sighed at last. He called out. "Puck! I've need of you."

An instant later the form of the mischievous Puck appeared. "I live to serve," the creature said as he bowed to his beloved King.

"Puck, Lady Sonia was found to have taken a potion from my vaults. If I know her, and I do, she took more than one. I need you to go to my vaults and make an inventory, now. Return to me with your findings."

Puck nodded. "What potion did the Lady take?"

"Love lies Idle." Oberon sighed.

Puck made a face, "if she took that one, I know where to start my search."

"Go quickly, and return to me." The High King ordered soundly. Looking back at the garden he whispered to himself. "Know thy enemy, and keep him close."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The guests for the evening assembled in the great hall awaiting the entrance of the Goblin King. Not even Oberon in all his glory could compare with the handsome figure of the Goblin King as he entered the hall descending from the wide staircase. Oberon likened him in his mind to a prince in a fairytale, and it pleased him to see the smug look on the kings face.

The students were assembled with Toby, only Sarah was missing. Jareth halted half way down the staircase on the landing, turned and held his hand out toward the top of the stairs. Sarah came down the stairs unhurriedly at a snail's pace with her simple gown in the same color as the King's tunic flowing like the wings of a butterfly. Tucking her hand into his arm she kept her features schooled and impassive.

Sonia glared at her and fumed again. She was getting very tired of being upstaged by the little human. Oberon, gazing at the young woman was reminded of another human woman, and smiled a bitter sweet smile. Sonia read the look, and mistook it for something more sexual toward the girl on the arm of the King. She approached the High King and whispered suggestively, "She could and should be yours to play with, oh High King."

Oberon looked at her with caution; this one was a viper if ever he'd seen one.

Jareth led the procession to the state dining room with Sarah on his arm with a look of unbridled satisfaction. In his own arrogance and smugness he felt this should put an end to the silly objections. It was clear how well they fit together, how respectable she appeared on his arm. Sarah was a unique beauty, and he adored her. At the High table he placed his beloved human beside him and between him and the High King. Lady Sonia was not a Royal; her seat was at a lower table. Toby would have liked to have been seated with the students at the table they occupied but as the heir, his place was on the other side of his foster father. Jareth rose as the others were seated and raised his goblet, he toasted the High King as was the custom.

Oberon looked about the room, so many eager eyes he noted. He paused to look at the woman at his side. That profile was so familiar… so…He smiled wistfully. "Lady Sarah will you be continuing with the class on the Tempest?" He asked sipping his goblet.

"No, we will be moving on to the next scheduled class." Sarah said never turning to look at the man staring at her. "I do however plan on returning to the play once all our other work is done."

"I hope to join you and your students when that happens." The High King stated warmly. "You've quite a gift when it comes to teaching the words of the Bard. You speak them far better than most mortals."

Sarah's lips twitched. "Thank you, Sire." Jareth placed a hand over hers and she turned to smile at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dinner had ended and the guests were mingling, there were little groups forming and little discussions taking place. Jareth was involved in one such discussion when Sarah moved to the terrace for a breath of air. The terrace was empty, but bathed in moonlight. Sarah stepped to the balustrade and looked down into the garden. Night Fairies were dancing in amongst the flowers. Soft sounds of music drifted on the night breeze. Sarah looked up at the moon, and then began to speak softly,

"_**Sweet Moon, I thank thee for thy sunny beams;**_

_**I thank thee, Moon, for shining now so bright;**_

_**For, by thy gracious, golden, glittering gleams,**_

_**I trust to take of truest Thisby sight.**_

_**But stay, O spite!**_"

Oberon had followed her out to the terrace, hearing her speak the words he felt a strangest pain in his heart. "Child, where did you learn to speak so?"

Sarah felt the unexplained tear fall, "That was one of my mother's favorite speeches…" she wiped the tear. "She use to say it to me like a prayer at night when she'd put me to bed as a child."

The High King stared at her for a long moment. "Lady Sarah, you should go back inside. You're presence at the King's side is…needed." He watched the girl move gracefully back indoors. He looked up at the moon, and pondered.

Jareth had the minstrels begin to play. Lady Sonia was standing at his side pestering him for a dance. Jareth was becoming irritable and was about to snap at the woman when he observed Sarah enter the room. Wordlessly he moved to her side, extended his hand and drew her to him to dance. They moved like the figurines in a music box, united and perfectly matched. Oberon observed them from his vantage point on the veranda terrace. He pursed his lips, recalling another dark haired beauty who danced with a Fae King.

He saw the look on the face of the Fae woman and called softly. "Puck."

A shimmer of light announced the presence of the requested spirit. "My King." He bowed and knelt at the foot of his master.

"What news?" Asked Oberon, never taking his eyes off the handsome couple.

"You were right, she's taken liberties no other would even dare." The Fae servant of the High King looked toward the room where the music came from. His eyes widened as he saw the Goblin King and the young woman in his arms. "Sire!"

Oberon nodded. "I see it too, Puck…I see it too."

Puck cowered at the feet of his King. "What do you plan to do?"

"I will prevent Lady Sonia from ruining this." Oberon vowed. "By the Gods I'll not allow history to be repeated."

Puck gulped loudly. "You will need help, master…"

Oberon nodded. "Tell me good servant, what potions did that viper pilfer."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Calling in the big guns**

Sonia watched the King dance with the puny human and felt hate burning in her heart. How dare he prefer this inferior creature to her, a full Fae? She was so absorbed in her resentment and exasperation, that she took no notice of the High King returning to the room. She glared at the other.

Oberon waited until the song ended, he joined the Goblin King and his partner. "Jareth, with your kind permission, I should like the next dance with your Lady."

Jareth looked at Sarah. "Sarah?"

"Yes." She nodded.

The High King led her back to the dance floor. "Sarah," He said quickly and quietly. "You are in grave danger child."

Sarah looked up, lips parted to protest.

"Not I." He said swiftly. "Lady Sonia has taken several potions from my private vault. Love lies Idle is but one of them. Several are very toxic poisons to humans." He waltzed her away from the rest of the dancers. "Trust only the servants of your Goblin King." He warned her quietly, keeping his face impassive.

Sarah's eyes suddenly searched the room. "Where's Toby?" She asked with panic coming to the rise.

"He's beside Jareth." Oberon said. "She has no desire to go after the boy as yet." He felt her tremble. "Steady, girl!" He warned.

Holding her head high she looked at the eyes of the High King. "Why are you helping?"

"It is in the best interests of the Kingdom." Oberon stated. "I am High King, and the best interests of our realm come first."

"Since when?" She teased lightly.

"Since now." Oberon teased back and laughed good naturedly. "Protect yourself, Sarah."

She nodded and they danced the rest of the dance in silence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah when the night was ended, felt as if she'd run a marathon. She looked at her maid and waved her off. She was too tired to undress, and too wound up to sleep. Kicking off her shoes she moved out to the balcony and stood under what was left of the moonlight. "I'm in deep trouble here….That Sonia is dangerous, and even if the High King does not think so, I'm sure she'll go after Toby…" She pondered aloud. "I need help! I need big help." She looked at the moon and thought of another poem by the Bard. "I wonder…." She said gathering herself up as focused as she could. "_**Over hill, over dale,  
Thorough bush, thorough brier,  
Over park, over pale,  
Thorough flood, thorough fire!  
I do wander everywhere,  
Swifter than the moon's sphere;  
And I serve the Fairy Queen,  
To dew her orbs upon the green;  
The cowslips tall her pensioners be;  
In their gold coats spots you see;  
Those be rubies, fairy favours;  
In those freckles live their savours;  
I must go seek some dewdrops here,  
And hang a pearl in every cowslip's ear.**_" Then she added. "Let the Fairy Queen come to me."

"Who calls upon me by the light of the moon?" a voice asked before the figure appeared.

Sarah sunk to her knees. "One in need of your protection; oh gracious Queen."

The Fairy Queen blinked, pursed her lips and anger flashed in her eyes. "_**You**_ dare ask for my help?"

Sarah raised her eyes to the Queen. "Yes, is that a problem?"

Shaking her head as if to clear her vision the Queen looked at the young woman kneeling before her again. "You are not…her…whom are you?"

'_**Her?**_' Sarah wondered who the other was referring to, and what she had done to anger the High Queen. "I'm Sarah…Sarah Williams…the girl who bested the Labyrinth and won back her brother."

"Ah," the High Queen mused. "Jareth's little pet." She regarded the pretty human with amusement. "Why call upon me? It is clear that you enjoy the… attentions of the boy King." The beautiful Fae Queen lounged gracefully upon a seat. "Surely you don't want me to save you from a fate worse than death, melodramatic as it sounds."

Sarah found herself snickering at the Queens remark. "No, soon as he wants to claim his prize I'm all his." She looked the Queen easily. "What I need your help with is one Lady Sonia Glimmerstine."

Pained the Fairy Queen pinched the bridge of her nose. "That one! What has she done now?"

"Pilfered some potions from your husbands vault." Sarah said quickly. "Seems she fancies herself a Queen."

"And you don't?" The High Queen taunted.

"No, I don't." Sarah said honestly. "Oh I fancy myself in bed with the Goblin King, but I don't need to be his Queen…I just need to be his love."

Fae eyes watched the little human with awareness. "I see…." She looked down toward the Queen's Garden. "I see Oberon has descended like the plague… I shall give thought to granting you my protection. For now…I think it's time to pay my…homage to my beloved husband." She rose to her feet. "Rest peacefully, little human…tonight no one shall disturb you. Mortal or Fae." She waved a hand and was gone.

Sarah bit her lip and rose to her feet. "Oh, I hope I haven't stirred up a hornets nest."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon was standing in the dark, holding two goblets of a fine Fae wine. As his wife appeared he handed one wordlessly to her. Toasting her without words he sipped, when she too had taken a sip he leaned toward her and bestowed a kiss upon her generous lips.

"It is good to see you, my dear." He said gently.

"Oberon," His wife sighed. "How is it you knew I was here?"

"We've been married for centuries, darling. I know your scent on the wind." He said taking her arm. "Come; tell me what the girl asked of you."

"You know she called upon me?"

He nodded. "She's a student of the Bard. I had a feeling she'd call upon you for aid."

Rankling up the High Queen glared at him, "She looks familiar."

"I'd only just recently thought that myself." Oberon confessed.

"I would be most displeased if I found you were up to your old tricks." His wife warned.

Amused and pleased that his woman still desired to be first with him, Oberon caressed her face. "Beloved Queen, the girl is in love with Jareth, and he with her. The danger they face is not my libido…but that of Lady Sonia and her lust for power."

The High Queen dropped her outer garment, "Prove it to me, my King."

Oberon placed his goblet and hers on a table; taking her into his arms he silenced her with passionate kisses. "My Queen," he adored her, and was not often enough invited into her bed or her arms. "Come to bed, my love."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle sat in his hut, the night was fleeting, but he was too disturbed to sleep. He'd felt something evil walk the land. He noticed the Labyrinth was also disturbed. A tapping at his door drew him out of his reverie. Sir Didymus stood beside his steed _**Ambrosius. **_Hoggle stood back and bid them both to enter.

Didymus shivered in the night. "You feel it too?"

Hoggle nodded. "Danger comes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toby could not sleep, something kept calling to him. He slipped quietly from his bed and moved to the window. Out in the Labyrinth there was something, something calling to him. He moved quietly and dressed. Exiting the bedroom so not to disturb the others he moved down the stair and out the great doors at the entrance of the castle like a madman driven. He was running, and he was not sure where or why.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth heard the silent scream in the night, he sat bolt upright and frowned. Drawing a crystal from the air he sought Sarah. Finding her safe in her rooms he then sought his boy. The bed was empty, and the crystal grew dark and shattered. "Damnation!" He cursed. With a flick of his wrist he dressed and went to Oberon's hidden rooms in the Queen's Garden. "Sire! Sire!" He shouted. "Someone has taken my heir."

Oberon, in a long dressing gown, with his Queen at his side entered the vestibule. "What are you bellowing about?"

"Toby is missing….how could you not feel it?" He looked at the High King. "The disturbance is everywhere."

Oberon looked at his Queen. "We were…occupied."

Jareth began to pace. "If anything happens to him…" He was truly worried. "I'll never be able to live with myself." He looked at the King of all Fae. "I protected him! What could have gotten past me?"

"What ever it was it didn't get totally past you, now did it?" The Fairy Queen soothed. "Don't worry, we're here…"

Oberon looked at her in wonder, he'd never seen her so gentle. "Yes, well. Let us find where and worry about whom later." Oberon spread his hands and shouted to the winds. "Show me the boy." The vision was fuzzy, as if someone were working hard at befuddling the High King. It wavered and Jareth looked carefully for objects to recognize the place where his boy was now lying.

The Fairy Queen said. "He's in the Labyrinth."

"I don't recognize that place." Jareth said fearfully. "The Labyrinth would never harm him…she's already devoted to him."

"Go to him, bring him back. "The Fae Queen suggested.

Jareth closed his eyes, prepared to vanish and appear near the boy. Nothing happened. He looked at the High King and Queen. "I can't move though space…can you?"

The High Queen closed her eyes; she too was unable to vanish. She looked at her husband who didn't even try. "There's a charm preventing us from using magic to rescue the lad."

"I'll go on foot…" Offered Jareth.

"No." Oberon warned. "Don't try it, boy!" He grabbed the King's arm. "Go get your lady, and come back here."

Jareth closed his eyes and focused on Sarah's rooms. He was there in an instant. He knelt at her bedside. "Dearest, wake up, we've got trouble."

Sarah blinked, "Jareth? What's wrong?"

"Toby…" He began with tears in his eyes.

Sitting up she put her fingers on his lips. "I had a dream just now…that Toby was in the Labyrinth…." Jareth nodded. "I have to go in…." she said calmly. "I have to rescue him again." She moved out of the bed and pulled on a robe and slippers. "Something in the dream…your magic would not work… you couldn't get to him…and…" She took his hands. "Oh quickly, Jareth…something means to harm our boy."

Jareth appeared with Sarah in the vestibule of the High Kings quarters. Oberon was staring toward the hedge that would lead into the Labyrinth. "A charm keeps us out." He said to Sarah. "I will find the charm and destroy it." He promised. "But you will have to go in and find the boy. It's a dangerous mission to send you on alone."

"She won't be alone." A voice from the garden said firmly. "She'll be with us."

The two couples looked down to find three sets of eyes looking up. One a dwarf, one a Knight of the olde code, one belonging to a gentle monster with loving eyes. Sarah withdrew from the hands of the King and joined her friends. Jareth came down the steps behind her.

"Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo…I your king charge you with keeping the Lady Sarah safe." Jareth spoke formally.

Hoggle rolled his eyes and waved the man off. "Like we need to be told."

Sir Didymus bowed. "My lady, my stead and I are at your service."

Sarah smiled. "I don't think I'd fit." She pointed to the hedge. "He's in there and something wants to hurt him."

Ludo got sad faced. "Save Toby!" He cried piteously.

Oberon placed a hand on Jareth's shoulder. "Let her go boy. Let her go."

Jareth swallowed. "Sarah…stay safe."

"I'll bring him back to you Jareth…I promise." She entered the hedge as it swung open. "I'll bring him back to you."

Jareth turned to the High King helplessly. "I want them both back…" He moaned. "Without her… I'm… living without my heartbeat."

Oberon winced, "Have faith, boy…have faith."

Sarah and her companions entered the Labyrinth, Sarah going on instincts lead them to where she believed Toby was being held. Her instincts proved right, the boy lay on the ground surrounded by large white crystals that were glowing.

"That's a crystal prison." Sir Didymus exclaimed. "There's no way to disarm it. Only the one who set it can cause it to close."

Sarah sat down, "Toby." She called softly. "Can you hear me?"

The boy on the ground nodded. "Yes." He moaned, "I cannot get up, Sarah. And I feel awful…help me."

Sarah stood up and put her hand out and came up against a barrier. "can't go though it," she moved around it and found no seam. "Can't go round it…or over it….but maybe…." She remembered an old proverb her mother had taught her as a child. "Labyrinth!" She called out. "I wish you to speak to me."

The wind took on a sound, like a voice. "What do you need?" it asked in a very feminine womanly voice.

"How far down does this field go?" Sarah looked at the crystals which were sitting on but not in the ground.

The height of an adult male." The wind answered.

"Be a darling and open a helping hands tunnel into an oubliette." Then she smiled at Toby, "Hang on Kid, we'll get you out." He suddenly dropped out of sight. "Now if you'd be so kind as to give us an entrance into the tunnel attaché to the oubliette…" A tree opened and stairs down appeared. "Thank you." Sarah turned to the trio following her. "Come on." She moved down the stairs that had touch lights burning in copper baskets. "Hoggle you still know how to open Oubliettes?" She asked.

The dwarf groused as he moved down the steps. "Like I could forget."

"Good, as soon as we reach the bottom I'm going to need you to open the oubliette…. That is if we can find it." She said wondering if it were going to be a difficult task.

"How did you ever come up with this solution, fair maiden?" The little Knight asked.

"A proverb mom use to say when I was a baby…If you can't go through it or around it or over it, go under it." Sarah was glad when they reached the bottom of what seemed endless stairs. "How far down are we?"

"Not far." Ludo said sliding down the last stairs.

Hoggle looked around and sniffed the air, "He's this way."

"You can smell him?" Sarah asked doubtfully.

"Him, you, Jareth…." He tapped his large bulbous nose. "The nose knows."

Sarah and the others followed the dwarf down the tunnel. He paused, looked around and found a piece of coal. He then drew a door with a handle and opened it. Lying on the ground in the oubliette was Toby, very pale and coughing. "Toby!" Sarah cried out and moved to him. "Oh God he's ill, Hoggle we have to get him out of here." She looked at Ludo who croched to look in but could not enter. "Help me you two grab his feet I'll get his head and shoulders." Ludo stepped back as they carried the ill boy out of the oubliette. Sarah looked down, he looked almost blue. "Why is he so ill?"

"The crystal bubble must have been running out of air." Hoggle surmised. "He needs a healer, and the one at the castle is closest." He turned to Ludo, "Carry the boy the way I taught you." Ludo bent down and scooped Toby up in his arms, He nodded at Hoggle. "This way is the quickest route back to the castle." Hoggle pointed to the tunnel before them. "I know the way."

What seemed like hours later, but was actually only minutes, Hoggle pressed a stone wall and it opened into the Queen's garden. Ludo carried Toby to a bench, and laid him down. Jareth and the High King and Queen came racing down the steps. Jareth touched the boy's face, "He's been poisoned." He said harshly. "I'll get the healer, keep him warm and don't let him talk too much."

Oberon knelt beside Sarah, he saw the pained look on her face and felt pity.

Hoggle looked at the Queen, bowed and cleared his throat. "Begging your pardon, Ma'am…but why would anyone want to hurt the boy?"

"To force Jareth or Sarah to do something they wouldn't normally." Tatiana sighed. "It's called blackmail."

Jareth arrived with the healer who went to work quickly. "Its poison alright…goat's beard!" The healer looked at Jareth. "Who would use that on a child?" The frown on the man told things he didn't want to say aloud.

"Is there a cure?" Sarah asked.

"One." A smug voice extolled. "And it will cost you…you and the Goblin King both!" Everyone turned to see a smug Lady Sonia standing with a small bottle in her hand. She approached looking triumphant. "I will heal this human, on the condition that you make me your Queen and disinherit the boy and banish his sister."

Jareth looked ready to lung for the female Fae, but Sarah stopped him. "Do it." Her voice cracked. "Just do it, don't let Toby die."

Jareth looked at the woman, "Heal the boy…or face the High Court for the breaking of Fae laws."

"Say I will wear the Queen's crown." She dangled the bottle of antidote. "Or your brat dies."

Sarah moaned, "Have you no heart?"

"None." Sonia said proudly. "Say it Jareth."

"You can have the Queen's crown." He said at last.

Stepping forward Sonia handed the antidote to the healer. Oberon held up a hand, "If that is not the antidote, you will face death worse than you wished upon this child."

"It's from your own stock." Sonia said lightly. "I was sure the Goblin King would rather have a live exheir than a dead one."

Sarah knelt beside the bench and watched for a change in the boy. It came gradually, he wept, "Sarah…" Burying her face in his dirty jacket she wept also.

"How soon shall we wed?" Sonia asked rejoicing at her victory. "We can be wed on the next full moon, that gives me twenty eight days to put the wedding together."

Jareth shook his head, "I'd abdicate first." He looked at Oberon, "Go ahead, take my throne and give it to that evil witch."

"No…" Sarah cried out, broken and defeated but honorable. "You can't do that Jareth…Think of all the unwanted children whom you save…. Do you think she'll care about human children and their plights? You must remain on the throne." She grabbed onto his poets shirt with both hands. "You are the only hope for thousands…no…millions…"

"Sarah…." He looked down at her with fidelity in his mismatched eyes. "Without you…there is no sunlight, no heart beat…don't ask me to give you up…not again." He touched her hair. "Not if you love me."

The human girl looked at him with more love than she'd know a person could feel. "It's because I love you that I must do this…" she turned to Oberon. "I accept banishment…Don't remove him from his throne….Ever."

Sonia yawned. "Oh get on with it, get rid of her and this brat and the six human students as well…I want the lot gone."

Oberon nodded. "You accept banishment?"

"I do." Sarah said, ignoring the protest of her beloved Goblin.

"Sarah, darling don't do this." He begged. "For gods sake don't be noble! Not now."

"There is no other choice." She said looking at the Fae King. "You must remain King." She looked at Oberon. "May I kiss him good bye?" Sonia cackled like a Halloween witch, Oberon nodded. Sarah moved to where the King stood, hunched over and crestfallen. Taking his hands in hers she said quietly. "Though dangers untold… and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here…"She touched his face. "For my will is as strong as yours…. And my Kingdom as great." She took his face into her hands, cupping it and drew him down to her. As their lips touched she whispered into his open mouth. "Only you have power over me." She pulled back and turned away from him. Placing a hand on Toby she nodded to the High King.

In a hail of lightening the young heir and his sister disappeared. The six students in their beds also vanished from the Kingdom. Oberon glared at Lady Sonia, murder in his heart and in his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat up, looked around and found herself sitting in the Scottish Inn that was the last stop before they were to fly back home. She got out of bed and checked on all the students, not just the girls but the boys in the adjoining room. Everyone was there…everyone was safe and sound… She moved to the window, the only thing missing was her owl. He had not followed her. Sarah let her knees buckle and wept bitter silent tears.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24. Home is where your heart is**

Sarah was touched by the out pouring of kindness and sympathy when she and Toby arrived home. Her father's partner had been kind enough to come to meet them at the airport. He asked Sarah if she wanted to go to her house or her father's. Because it held more memories of Jareth, Sarah choose the old Victorian that her father had moved them into when he was still married to Linda. There was little here to remind her of her mother, Karen had swept all vestiges of Linda away.

Sarah read the telegram from her mother telling her that she'd be flying in for the memorial service. The urns containing Robert's ashes and Karen's were sitting on the mantel when they entered the house. The parents of her students had followed her from the airport. Others, teachers she worked with and neighbors had the house ready for her, and meals prepared. Sarah thanked them for their support. Toby looked glassy eyed and went up to his room to mope. Sarah followed and found him lying on his bed, holding a thread bare bear that looked overly loved. Sarah walked in and sat on his bed. "Ok, what's the beef?"

"I messed things up for you…again." He whispered in a voice hoarse from all his tears.

"No you didn't." Sarah said sadly. "I don't blame you…not for either time, squirt."

Toby rolled to his side so he didn't have to face her. "You could have been a Queen."

"It was never my goal." She replied, gently she placed a consoling hand to his side.

"You had to give him up again…because of me." Toby whimpered brokenly.

Sarah looked toward the door when she heard a tapping, the six students stood in the hall, looking confused and in need of comfort. Sarah opened her arms, alls six rushed to her and Toby. Huddling with her students and her brother Sarah took what comfort was open to her. "It's going to be hard for all of you…" she said quietly. "You can not discuss the things you experienced with outsiders…they will label you insane. We eight will form our own little family unit. I will be here if you ever need me. I promise you."

Jackie hugged the knees of the teacher. "You should be Queen, not that harpy!"

Toby sat up, "It's my fault she's not."

"No, Toby…its Sonia's she broke the _Escheat_, the laws of the Fae world… She may well get her throne and her crown… but I doubt they will be what she envisioned." Sarah looked at her brother. "I could never blame you." David placed a hand on the boys arm. "The King would never blame you either." Susan looked at Sarah with sad eyes. "Miss, are you going to move in here?" Sarah nodded. "I can rent my little house….and live here with Toby…This house has so many memories for me." Ian was seated on the floor beside Toby. "Miss, will you continue to teach?" "Yes, Ian." Sarah said quietly. "I love teaching, and I have to do something." She looked at her students and her brother. "Well, I have to get back down stairs. You all stay up here for as long as you like." Mark watched her go, "That's one hell of a lady." Toby nodded, "She's a pip." The students gathered around the boy and gave each other comfort. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah lay on her parents' bed, trying to feel close to them for just a moment. The neighbors and the parents of her students had been very kind. She appreciated the gentle good wishes, but she was just as glad when they all left. She had sent Toby to bed hours ago, and had closed up the house. Here in her parents' room she stayed staring at the window that she'd first seen the Goblin King in. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert's partner had offered to pick Linda up at the airport, and Sarah quickly took him up on the offer. She was sure if she picked her up there'd be a scene at the airport and neither she nor Linda needed that. Linda looked at the Victorian house, once her home, now the domicile of her daughter and the boy born to Robert and Karen. Steven, Robert's partner stood at her side, "Brings back memories?"

"Happy ones." Linda said smoothly. "Very happy ones."

Sarah came out to the porch. "Hello, Mom." She greeted the actress warmly. Linda opened her arms and embraced her daughter.

"Where's Toby?" She asked. The boy came out the door; red eyed and looked at the actress for a moment. When she opened her arms to him he thrust himself forward and cried against the woman who looked so much like his sister. Tenderly she soothed both children. Sarah put her mother's luggage up in her parents' room. When she returned to the salon, Linda was seated on the couch with Toby firmly nestled against her. Steven, who'd been instrumental in retrieving the bodies and having them cremated, was going over the plans for the memorial with Linda. Sarah marveled how Linda still looked so completely at home in this house. As if she'd never left, and the way Toby was cuddled into her was heartbreakingly sweet. Linda had always shown more gentleness toward the boy than Karen ever had. Seeing them together one would have thought it was a mother consoling a son. Linda looked up at Sarah. "Are you alright with all this?" She asked, concerned that the girl seemed to be just allowing everyone else to make her decisions.

"Most of this is stuff Dad and Karen talked about for some time…they had plans for everything." Sarah sighed as she took a seat in one of the big winged armchairs. "I see no reason not to honor their last wishes." She gave her mother a soft smile. "I'm glad you're here with us."

Linda, her arm around the boy, smiled back at her daughter. "Where else would I be?"

"You've a busy schedule…" Sarah stated with maturity. "I've kept track of your triumphs and success."

Steven looked at the actress. "Robert said you were going to be staring in a mini series."

Linda sighed, "He kept track of me too, I see. No, the mini series petered out." She looked at Sarah. "Nothing is more important than family. Haven't I always been there for the important events, your graduations, and your forays into the world of theater?"

Nodding the younger woman answered. "Yes, you have. Still," she looked at the boy so comforted by the actress. "You have your own life." Sarah turned to Steven. "Thank you for everything you've seen to for us."

Steven nodded. "I should have known something was up when your father started putting your name on everything. Being as meticulous as he was, I think you'll find that you and the boy are well cared for."

"What will become of the office?" Sarah asked. "I'll leave the name as it is, our clients are use to it….and the profits that would go to your father will go into an account for you and Toby. I'm going to offer my son a partnership…Robert and I had already discussed it. You know he had hopes for Toby to go into law and follow in his footsteps. He thought the boy would make a fine lawyer with that sense of justice of his." Steven spoke openly and warmly. "I would like to make a few suggestions for a collage fund for the boy, and a few schools you may want to look into."

Sarah looked at her brother, the now ex prince of the Goblin realm. "Law is a good thing." She said quietly. "Thank you Steven."

The man rose from his seat. "I think I'll leave you all now. I'll have a car come in the morning to pick you up for the services. Good night Linda, Toby…" He walked with Sarah to the foyer and took her hands into his own. "Sarah…if there is anything, anything at all…"

Choking up on the words she whispered. "I'll call…" When she returned to the living room, Toby was now lying asleep on the couch and her mother was standing over him like a guardian angel. She pressed a long finger to her lips and motioned Sarah to come to the Kitchen with her. Once there Linda placed the water kettle on to boil and got tea mugs out of the cabinet. "Sit down, Sarah."

Her mother said calmly. "Mother, you're the guest, not me." Sarah sat down, tired and unable to put up much fight.

Linda placed a mug with a tea bag in it before the girl"Phoo!" she said with emphasis. "I'm not a guest. I'm the ex wife…"

Sarah rested her elbows on the table and placed her chin in her cupped hands. "I'm really glad you're here. You are so good with Toby."

"So are you." Linda said pouring the hot water into the mugs.

Shaking her head, Sarah pointed out. "I'm not his mother; I'm not anyone's mother! You've got that 'mommy touch' thing going for you. He needs that right now."

Bending down the dark haired actress kissed her daughter's brow. "You need some mommy too, don't you kid?"

Sarah slid her arms around her mother's waist and placed her head on the woman's heart. "Oh Mama." She wept. Linda soothed her daughter. "Sarah, I'm sorry I've not been here very much." Sarah sniffed. "You're here now…that's all that matters."

When the girl pulled her self together Linda took her seat, "Sarah, I'm thinking of staying on…if you'll have me."

Surprise came to Sarah's eyes. "But your career." Linda stirred her tea slowly with a strange expression on her face. "Sarah, let me tell you something about my career. It's hallow."

"You've had some great success," her daughter countered.

"Success." Linda looked up from the tea mug. "Sarah, you are my greatest success." Her eyes were shining with pride. "I'm not kidding myself. I was good, I had some wonderful parts and I made money for the companies I worked for. I loved what I did. However, I'm getting to that age…"

"That age?" Sarah frowned.

Linda nodded. "I'm not an ingénue anymore, and I'm too young to play grand dames. Parts for ladies my age are hard to find, and even harder to get. Have you any idea of how hard it is for a woman in this business? Men, hell they can play lovers even into their eighties." She laughed. "Not so with actresses. So I think the decent thing to do is bow out while I still have a name."

"But Mom, you're young…" Sarah protested.

"Oh baby, I'm not young, I'm middle aged." Linda sipped her tea. "What would you do here?"

Sarah asked. "Look after you and Toby."

Linda said with a smile. "I have made good investments, and I can pull my own weight. But it would be lovely to be home with you two. If I want I can teach acting at the local playhouse." Sarah made a face. "That's a bit of backsliding, don't you think…you started out at the local playhouse."

Linda put her mug down. "No I didn't." She frowned. "Where did you get the idea that I started out at the local playhouse?"

"Daddy said that's where you met…Jeremy." Sarah said the name of Linda's long time love carefully.

Linda laughed. "Sarah, I was on stage when I met your father…I did Shakespeare in London before we got married. I was a well employed actress…and I took a break from it when I had you." She shook her head and laughed again. "Leave it to Robert to downplay my achievements."

"What about Jeremy?" Sarah asked timidly. "Won't he be…upset if you don't come back?"

"He won't even notice." Linda said sadly. "Jeremy moved out of our flat about six months ago. He's got a little blonde."

"Oh, Mom." Sarah took a gulp of the tea. "I'm sorry. I thought maybe someday you and he…."

Linda closed her eyes and shook her head. "I never thought he'd marry me Sarah." She said with stark honesty. "He was never…the love of my life."

"Was daddy?" Sarah looked at the woman.

There was a long pause during which time Linda looked confessed. She looked at Sarah and sat back in the chair. "No, Sarah, Robert was not the love of my life. OH I loved him…we were engaged for a long time. It was during that time I went to England to do a play…and while in England I met the love of my life. But…it was not to be… He had…commitments already." Reaching out a hand to her daughter, she asked. "Have you met the love of your life yet?"

Sarah took the hand and nodded. "Yes, Mom, I have." Sadly she looked into her mother's eyes. "He too….has commitments and it will not be."

Linda knotted her fingers into her daughters. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. I was really hopeful that you'd find a prince charming."

Sarah sighed. "Oh I don't go for princes mom…Kings are more to my liking." Linda's lips parted, but no words came. She sat at the table holding her daughter's hand in silence. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The memorial service was a fiasco, not even Steven could have foreseen the objections that had come to Linda being a party to the service. Karen's family was very loud in their objections. Karen's brother even tried to make Toby sit with them instead of with Sarah and Linda. Toby who'd never had much to do with Linda's clan balked at the suggestion. He took his seat in the front pew with his sister and with Linda. Karen's brother complained to Steven that as he was Karen's brother, he should be in the front pew. He demanded that Linda be put somewhere in the back. Steven told him to be seated and keep quiet as the kids had enough sadness.

The reception that Sarah and Steven planned didn't go off much better. Karen's brother Jack walked into the house as if he owned it. He looked around and one could see price tags in his eyes. He looked at Steven and asked how soon he could put the house on the market. Steven asked him what the hell he was talking about.

"Well the way I see it, I can put the money from this old barn in the bank for the boy and he'll have a nice little nest egg when he's about oh say twenty five." Jack said calmly. "As his guardian I'll be in charge of making sure he's cared for…."

Steven gaped at the man. "You're not Toby's guardian….Sarah is."

Jack laughed. "Oh right, my sister put her only son in the care of that little…."

Steven held up a hand. "Sarah is the boy's guardian. And the house belongs to her as well." Steven took on a hard expression and glared.

"I want her out, and this barn on the market. I'll be taking Toby home with me today."

"Toby is going nowhere with you."Sarah said as she entered the hall. "My brother is going to stay here, in his own house!"

Jack glared at Sarah. "I wasn't talking to you." His hate for Sarah was clear. "I know all about you. How miserable you made Karen when she married your father. The hell you put her though….You really think I'll allow you to raise her son?"

"I think if you're wise you'll get the hell out of my house right now." Sarah put on her best imitation of Jareth. "You are not welcome here, go."

"Toby, get your things." Jack yelled.

"Toby is going nowhere." Sarah said, she turned to Steven. "If he tires to leave here with my brother I will call the cops."

Jack laughed. "You don't have the guts."

Sarah turned on him, "Try me, Jack….just try me."

Jack turned to Steven. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer." "Fine." Steven said. Toby stood with Linda, both watched as Sarah saw Karen's brother out of the house followed by his mousey wife and two bratty kids. Sarah turned to Steven. "Has he got a leg to stand on?"

"No." Steven said firmly. "Your father drew up the papers…" He began to chuckle. "And Karen signed them in front of Judge Landings. When your dad did something it was air tight."

"Good…" She looked at Toby standing with Linda's arm over him. "I won't let someone take this home from him…" It was then that she noticed that the boy was holding something in his hands. A small clear crystal orb. "No one will take anything from him again."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. Confession is good for the soul**

Linda had settled in completely, and for Toby and Sarah it was as if she'd always been there. She managed the house with ease, as if she'd been there all along. Sarah marveled at how life took a smooth turn for them. Toby was getting ready to start the sixth grade, and she was excited about the start of the new school year. Linda had always rented furnished apartments when she was in London. She lived in hotels when she had done plays in New York. So living in a house again was wonderful for her.

Linda was pleased when the rest of her belongings arrived. Some things had been stored in a storage unit, and others were arriving from England. Her housekeeper had wanted to retire and this was just the excuse she'd been looking for. Eleanor had been a dream of a housekeeper. She had been like a mother hen to Linda. Eleanor had taken a lot of time to put Miss Linda's thing into her luggage with care. Everything arrived in good condition.

Sarah and Linda had cleared out the garments that had belonged to Robert and Karen. They had sent them to a local charity to be used for the poor. Things like Roberts's cufflinks and tie tacks and other personal items had been boxed and placed in a vault in the bank for Toby. His mother's jewelry had also been placed there as it was something he'd want to give a wife someday. Sarah had insisted that Linda use the master bedroom, she was after all the mother figure of the household. With a few minor changes the room became a warm and inviting haven.

Sarah's little cottage had gone to a young couple that Steven had recommended. Originally she had planned on renting the lovely little cottage, but when she met the couple offered to sell to them at a very good price. Steven had taken care of all the paper work. Sarah's furniture now had been brought to the Victorian. With a bit of imagination and some elbow grease they had made it all work. The rooms were now a bit homier, and Sarah's things went well with the rest of the furnishings.

Jack true to his word had started a custody suit, making sure everyone in town knew he was working to get Toby away from that Actress and her daughter. When he tried to abduct Toby from the street, Sarah went to court for a restraining order.

Two nights before the full moon, Linda noticed that Toby was listless, and miserable. Even the new dog that Linda had insisted they buy didn't seem to cheer the boy up. Toby had a half day of school, and Linda suggested he and she walk Druid to the park. She had laughed lightly when the boy had picked the name, but it suited the little Old English Sheep dog to the tee. Druid loved Toby; no one could dispute that fact. He was devoted to the boy.

Linda was glad for some alone time with the boy who was very like her own son now. "Toby, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" She said quietly as they crossed the little stone foot bridge into the glade of the park. Swans swam in the pond below them.

"I can't." He said shoving his hands in his pockets. "I can't talk about it to anyone…but Sarah's students…they know…they understand."

Linda took a seat on a bench, Druid sat at her feet. "Give me a chance."

"You won't believe me…you'll think I'm…crazy…like my mom thought Sarah was." Toby plopped down beside her on the bench.

"I promise to hear you out." Linda said softly. "Not be a good boy and tell Auntie Linda everything."

Toby looked at the woman with her wonderful lava green eyes. "The man Sarah loves is getting married and it's my fault." He sunk to his knees on the green grass and placed his head in Linda's lap. "Oh Auntie Lin… it's my fault Jareth is going to marry that evil woman."

Linda gulped. "Jareth? Toby, dearest tell me everything."

Toby looked up at her. "It starts a long time ago…a bit over ten years…." The boy began to pour out the tale. Starting with the storm and the night Sarah had been babysitting. He told of her fighting her way though the Labyrinth to save him. He spoke of Jareth, but not with fear, with love…the kind of love a son has for a father. He told Linda of the trip to England…of the professor who treated Sarah with contempt… He told of the owl in the tree outside their rooms. Then he told her of the castle and the bonfire.

"Sarah and Jareth were in love, I'm sure of it…If I had just not followed that voice…" He put his head on Linda's lap again. "And now it's too late… on the night of the full moon, Jareth is going to have to marry Lady Sonia and not even the Goblins or King Oberon can stop it."

"Oberon." Linda closed her eyes and pressed her lips together tightly. In her mind's eye she could still see him. Tall, handsome and powerful, and Kingly oh so Kingly. She placed a hand to the boy's hair. "Oh dearest, what adventures you and Sarah have had."

"You don't think I'm crazy?" The boy asked circumspectly. Linda shook her head. "You believe me?" he asked.

Linda winked. "Yes, Toby…I know you'd never lie to me about something this important." She patted his hand. "Be a good boy, now and get Druid. We need to go home." Pressing her lips to his forehead she soothed him. "Not a word of this to Sarah, we don't want to upset her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah came home with a case full of papers to be corrected. Toby after supper went up to his room to work on homework as well. Linda offered to walk Druid, and leashed the dog before heading toward the park. Once she again reached the glade, she ordered the little dog to sit. Taking the medallion that she'd worn for years as her good luck fetish, she looked up at the stars and sighed. "Let this work." She said aloud. Taking a pouch from her pocket she opened it and spread the contents in a circle. Linda knelt in the center of the circle. Spreading her arms, palms up to the sky she said in a strong voice. "Oberon, King of the Fae, hear me as I beseech of thee. Come out of thy Fairy bower, come upon this golden hour. Come to me I beg thee please, upon the breeze that rustles the leaves."

The wind picked up, but nothing else seemed to happen. Linda frowned. "Oberon! King of the Fae!" she cried out stronger. "Hear me as I beseech of thee! Come to me this golden hour!" The wind grew stronger, and Druid hid under the bench. There was electricity on the air and it snapped all around Linda.

A man in regal apparel appeared in the clearing, his feral eyes sought to know where he was. "Who dares call upon me?" He asked before he spotted the woman in the glowing circle. "Lydia?" He gasped in surprise. "Lydia, is that…you?"

The woman rose to her feet. "Yes, Oberon…"

The High King of the Fae moved swiftly and took the face he loved so much into his hands. "Beloved." He kissed her tenderly. "I thought I should never see you again." He stood back. "So much was left unsaid when we parted."

"There was so little we could say." Linda sighed.

He held her hands, nodding and sighing. "Yes, that's true." He squeezed her hands. "You've been in my thoughts of late. I wish we could have had more …time."

"You have never been far from my thoughts." She confessed. "I can never read the work of the Bard without thinking on you, my beloved."

Oberon brought one hand up to his lips and kissed her palm. "I tried to find you…but lost track of you…and then there was no word of Lydia Kingsly."

"Kingsly…" Linda shook her head and chuckled softly. "Lydia Kingsly became Lydia Williams… and my agent thought it sounded like someone's maiden aunt…so I became Linda Williams."

"Williams…" Oberon drew a deep breath. "I've recently become aquatinted with a young woman named Williams."

"My daughter Sarah." Linda said proudly.

"I should have guessed." Oberon sighed. "She favors you…"

"That she does." Linda looked into the eyes of her one time love. "Right down to falling in love with a Fae King, I'm told."

"She told you?" Oberon let the hands in his drop.

"No." Linda stated looking a bit coy. "It was Toby who told me the tale." Stepping out of her magical ring, Linda sighed. "Oberon how could you allow that woman to manipulate things so badly?"

"If Toby told you, you must see that my hands are tied." Oberon crossed his arms. "She held the boys life in the balance. Jareth had no choice but to accept her terms."

"I'm not talking about Jareth! I'm talking about you!" Linda stood her ground. "You let that Fae manipulate the situation because even though you enjoy a spirited romp with human females…your prejudice against them becoming members of ruling families…I remember your old arguments, my love."

Oberon coyly turned to her. "Do you, my love?" He tapped his chin. "Just how much did the boy tell you?"

"All that he knew…and I can guess the rest." She wiggled a finger in his direction. "I'm going to wager that you tried to put the charm on and seduce Sarah from her Goblin."

"Tired is right." He laughed softly. "It would not be the first time I've had a mother and her daughter.."

"I'll bet it would have been the first time you had your own daughter." Linda stated firmly.

Oberon blinked. "What did you just say?"

Linda put her hands behind her back. "Congratulations papa…it's a girl."

The Fae King looked confused. "That's not possible."

"Oh yes it is!" Linda said with a broad smile. "I remember very clearly how vigorous a lover you can be, and I assure you, most potent! Most of the time you were so persuasive I never thought to use protection."

Oberon took a seat on the bench. "I'd have known…." He said more to himself than to the woman.

"No you wouldn't." She said easily. "When I found I was with child I was already married to Robert. If you remember that's why I was leaving England…I was going home to marry the man I was engaged to." She sat beside the Fae King. "One week after I left England I married him right on schedule. All the arrangements had been made before I left for England."

"Did he know?" Oberon asked still not sure.

"No, he thought Sarah was his." Linda clasped her hands in her lap. "It was a very difficult birth, and I couldn't have anymore children afterward. I saw no reason to correct his assumption."

"You expect me to believe this," he snapped. "And just how did you, a mere mortal manage to hide her from me, a mighty King among the Fae?"

Linda looked at him with confidence. "I may be a mere mortal, oh mighty King of the Fae but I know quiet a bit about you and your kind. I went to a Celtic priestess and had Sarah placed under a spell of protection before she was ever born. She's worn an amulet all her life. Even your Goblin didn't realize why he was so drawn to her."

Oberon stood up. "I don't believe you."

"Test me." Linda said calmly.

A smile came to his lips. "Sarah Williams, is my daughter?"

"Yes."

"My, my." He said calmly. "Well, it does clear a few things up."

"You have to stop the wedding…" Linda stated firmly. "You can not allow the man who is your daughter's true love to marry some evil little creature just because she comes from a Fae line."

Clearing his throat the Fae man looked very uncomfortable. "I tired to seduce my own daughter."

Linda giggled. "Yes, yes you did." Standing, Linda walked to where he now stood. "She loves this Jareth…and he loves her…the boy has seen it all…poor kid, he blames himself for the mess things turned into."

Oberon placed fingers under her chin. "There is one chance…" He breathed over her face. "Should I agree to help you…and our daughter … it will cost you…Lydia."

"No price is too high to ensure the happiness of my daughter." Linda said swiftly without hesitation. "I'd give you my very soul."

"I'd take it too, if I didn't already have it." Oberon kissed her. "Alright, Lydia… we'll do this… but I'm afraid we are going to need a lot of help. Are you opposed to working with my Queen?"

"Best ask her if she's opposed to working with me." Linda pointed to the woman standing in the clearing staring at the pair.

Tatiana moved toward them, her face a harsh mask of anger. "What is going on?"

Oberon held one hand out to his Queen, the other was under Linda's chin. "Wife this is the mortal creature I told you of…this is Lydia Kingsly… or as she's known now….Linda Williams. She is Sarah's mother."

Tatiana regarded the woman for a moment. "Indeed?"

Linda for her part decided that discretion was the better part of valor. "Good High Queen," she bowed to the other woman.

The High Queen lowered her eyes, "This is one of your mortal lovers?"

"Yes." Oberon stated with pleasure. "One who has given me a gift that binds us forever."

Tatiana gasped. "The girl, Sarah?"

"My daughter." Oberon acknowledged proudly.

From being angry the Fae Queen quickly changed her mood to one of mirth. "And a thorn is the side of a certain Fae lady! Oh when she learns who Sarah truly is…" She spun around happily.

Linda looked at the King. "So what do we do?"

"We pay a visit to my Daughter." Oberon said kissing the mortal again. "You are going to love being immortal, Lydia…" He growled. "And I am going to love having my own harem."

Tatiana paused. "That we will have to…discuss."

Holding a hand out to the Fairy Queen he laughed. "Come my ladies, I long to embrace my child."

Druid still shivering under the bench crawled out only when Linda coaxed him. In the twinkling of starlight, the two Fae, the mortal Actress and the dog vanished.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26. King of the land of broken souls**

Jareth sat with his legs dangling over the bog, contemplating. Hoggle stood with Sir Didymus at the bottom of what had once been a bridge. He looked at the little Knight and frowned. "How long has he been like this?"

"For a few hours, my brother," Didymus sighed. "He pines and there is no comfort I can offer."

Hoggle shook his head, wiped his hands against his vest and moved toward the King. "Jareth."

The King didn't look, he just stared. "Go away Hoggle." He said quietly.

Hoggle ignored the order but took note of the fact the King had used his correct name. "Just gonna give up are you?" He taunted as he stopped a few feet from the King. "Just gonna sit here and pout? Or are you going to bay at the moon as it rises?"

Mismatched eyes closed in pain. "Yes, I thought I might… then again I may just take as swim in the bog…"

"Oh that would be just wonderful." Hoggle quipped. "That'll fix everything."

"Go away." Jareth whispered.

Hoggle stayed where he was. "Is this the great and wondrous King of the Goblins?" He teased. "Is this the man who strikes terror in the hearts of his enemies?" He laughed at the man who glared at him. "Oh Sarah should see you now!"

"Shut up!" Jareth pounded a fist on the stones he was sitting upon. "I never want to hear that name again for as long as I live!"

"Oh really?" Hoggle snickered. "Your very soul cries out her name! I'm surprised it's not written on your face like a tattoo!" Jareth glared at the little man, who only continued his taunting. "So you're just going to sit here and take it, is that it?"

Jareth rose to his feet. "See here you little scab," He grabbed onto the ear of the dwarf. "You're just inches from being made Prince of the Land of Stench!"

Hoggle slapped away the hand holding his ear in a painful grip. "Mad now?" He looked into the mismatched eyes and saw fire. "Good! Maybe now you'll start looking for the loophole!"

"Loophole?" Jareth smacked his boot with his riding crop. "There isn't one."

"Ha!" laughed the dwarf callously. "There's always a loophole. You Fae are famous for having loopholes! But you're too busy feeling sorry for yer self to even look for it!" He pointed an accusatory finger at the Goblin King. "I told you once and I'll say it again, she's too good for you! You never deserved Sarah!" He turned his back on the man, praying his taunts got though.

Jareth gasped, then gulped and then sputtered as he stomped his foot. "Hogs breath!"

Hoggle smiled, cast a slow glance over his shoulder. "That's Hoggle."

"It will be mud if you ever speak to me like that again." Jareth warned, then smiled. "Thank you."

"So what are you going to do?"

The Fae King tapped his boot with the crop. "First thing I'm going to do is look up the Fae laws… as you said…we are famous for loopholes." He strode off.

The dwarf smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah finished the last of the corrections and put the papers back in her case. She looked at her reflection as she passed the full length mirror. She looked old, haggard and lonely. "Martyr." She sneered as she walked past. "Save the Kingdom, save the child….and loses yourself…" There was something gnawing at her very soul.

She moved down the stairs and at not being instantly attacked by the exuberant Druid, she knew that her mother and the pup were still out for their walk. Sarah felt a bit of relief, loving her mother, and having her near was wonderful. However there were times she just wanted to be able to sulk… She didn't want her mother to know it was more than just Robert's and Karen's passing. When ever she had time to her self she wondered what Jareth was doing. How was he coping with the impending wedding. The thought of Sonia in bed with Jareth drew a furious snarl from Sarah. One that started deep in her gut. It should be her wedding, her bridal night, her bridal bower.

Even the tea that she made didn't make the thoughts of Sonia's gloating disappear. Sarah walked out of the house, stood in the middle of the back yard and said aloud. "I wish there was some way of turning this around. I wish I could make it impossible for Sonia to get her clutches on Jareth!" She sank to her knees. "I wish…"

Hands, strong and looking as if sculpted from the finest marble took hold of her shoulders. Gentle pressure pulled her to her feet, and she was turned to face the High King. "Granted," he said looking at her with delighted satisfaction.

Sarah looked at him then tears sprung to her eyes. "Oberon." She sobbed as she allowed him to embrace her. "Oberon."

Soothingly he held her against his heart. "Hush daughter, all is not lost."

"But it is…he's going to marry that scheming little bitch." Sarah sobbed.

Oberon looked at the two women standing a short distance from him and the girl. He motioned them to take their leave, as he continued to sooth the child he'd never know. "Sarah, do you love him, truly?"

"With every fiber of my being… I think I've loved him even before I ever knew him." Sarah looked up at the man. "He's the other half of my soul."

Softly the High King caressed the damp face. "I should have seen it when you were willing to give up everything to recue your brother. You refused to allow him to give up his throne…yours is the noblest of hearts, my child." He used his thumb to wipe away a tear. "Daughter, forgive this foolish old man."

Sniffling, Sarah pulled away from the High King. "You only did what you had to do, Sire."

Oberon sighed. "It would be so easy to let you go on thinking that." He took a deep breath. "However, it would not be truth. Sarah, I didn't do all that I could have, because I didn't want a mortal in a position of power. As Goblin Queen, you'd have…power."

"I never wanted power." Confessed the young woman. "All I ever wanted was to be loved. I would gladly abstain from accepting the crown, if that were all that was needed. I'd be happy just to be a consort…His consort…."

"I should have recognized your strength." Oberon chastised himself. "Sarah, you will make an amazing Queen." He tipped her face up. "My daughter."

Sarah felt as if she was in a fog, and it was spinning her round and round. "Why do you keep calling me that?" her voice was tinny in her own ears. Her knees were shaking and she was worried she was about to faint.

"Because you are my daughter," Oberon looked at her the way Robert had looked at Toby. "A daughter in whom I'm so proud…No father could be prouder to claim thee." The High King drew her to his heart. "Forgive me child, for the wrongs I've done thee."

"I don't understand." Sarah said as her hands clutched at his robes. "What are you saying?"

Holding her at arms length he regarded her with pride. "You look very much the way Lydia did that wonderful winter of our love."

"Lydia…" Sarah blinked. "My mother's real name is Lydia…."

The High King nodded, "Child, are you aware of the meaning of the name Sarah?" when the girl didn't answer he said calmly. "It means Princess." He winked at her. "And that is what you are… you are a Princess."

Sarah's mind was reeling, what was it her mother had said… that she'd loved someone before her father…that the love of her life had not be free… "You and my mother?" She looked up at the High King.

"Yes." He said with a wolfish grin.

Sarah thought of his advances upon her in the Goblin realm. "You dirty old man!"

Oberon laughed. "Guilty, child." He was still holding her at arms length. "Come Sarah, embrace your father."

The girl hesitated. "And Robert Williams?"

"A foster father," Oberon said kindly. "One who shall be remembered with honors, for he tried to be a good father to you, my daughter."

Sarah moved closer. "Father." She placed her head again on the High Kings chest, at his heart. "Help me! Don't let that witch win. Don't take my beloved from me."

"Shhhh, child." Soothed the High King.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Linda watched from the kitchen window. "She's accepting him." She said to the other woman.

The Fairy Queen smiled. "Of course she is." Her long fingers rested lightly on the shoulder of the human woman. "She is his daughter."

"Yes, she is." Linda wiped the tear in her eye away. Turning she looked at the wife of the High King. "I mean and meant no ill to you, good Queen."

"None is taken." The Queen said gently. "My years of jealousy are long gone. I have come to accept that Oberon has a roving eye. Truth be told, my own eyes have roamed from time to time."

"Then you have no objection to my entry into the ethereal?" Linda asked softly not sure how to ask.

"Are you so willing to give up the world of the human flesh?" Tatiana asked calmly. "Once you join us…you can never return here you know."

"I've nothing to hold me here if Sarah and Toby are not here." Linda said. "Good Queen, this world is very harsh on those who are not one with it. I have long been apart from it. Long before your husband welcomed me into his caress… Like Sarah I was labeled a dreamer, and a fool. Only on stage did I feel myself come to life. The stage has been blessed with magic…"

The Queen nodded. "I understand. But Lady Lydia," the Fae woman spoke intimately. "This is the world you were born to."

"If you are worried about me monopolizing the attentions of the High King, fear not… I'm going to ask Oberon to allow me to live in the Goblin Realm…I'd like to be close to Sarah and Toby." Linda said. "I shall take back my name…and be Lady Lydia of the Labyrinth."

Tatiana smiled, "That would be very good." She snickered. "Even if Oberon spends time visiting… You are a wise woman, and I think we shall be good friends, as long as we are not under one another's feet."

"My thinking exactly." Lydia said. "They come." She pointed to the door that was opening.

Sarah entered first, seeing the High Queen she gave the woman a curtsey then looked to her mother. "I think you and I should have a long talk."

"Someday." Lydia said smoothly. "When things are not so rushed."

Oberon saw that Lydia had tea on the table waiting for both he and Sarah. "Ah, tea." He took a seat. "How thoughtful."

Sarah looked at the man. "Father, how can you be so calm…Jareth is about to wed that interloper! And I can't even think of a way to stop it…I've been banished."

"Not exactly….Sarah Williams was banished." Oberon blew lightly to cool his tea. "Princess Sorcha was not; in fact she can not be banished as she is the daughter of The High King." There was smugness in his tone.

Sarah looked at her mother, "Princess Sorcha?"

"The Celtic translation of your name." Lydia said smoothly.

"I know that." Sarah snapped.

"Sarah, look at that little pendant you wear." Her mother commanded. "Read the words."

Sarah pulled the chain up and looked at the pendant, "What words, there's just a spiral on this thing."

"Turn it over." Oberon offered.

Doing as she was told, she found words, '_**Sláinte agus saol chugat!**_' Under that was one word, Sorcha. She looked at her mother. "My Gaelic is rusty…what does it mean?"

Lydia smiled, "It means '_**Heath and long life to you, princess'**_. It's been your protection."

Sarah looked at the pendant. "Ok, someone light the lamp because I'm still in the dark."

Oberon smiled. "Sonia thought she was ordering the banishment of a mortal…"

Sarah nodded.

"You're not merely a mortal, now are you?" The High Queen said sipping her tea. "You're the daughter of Oberon….you're a Fae Princess…Princess Sorcha…"

Sarah smiled. "I out rank her!"

"Bright, isn't she?" Oberon teased.

Sarah looked at her father. "I can accuse her of breaking Eschant!"

"That's my little girl." Oberon purred.

Tatiana and Lydia nodded.

Sarah looked at the High King, "Have you rescinded the Heirship?" When he shook his head, Sarah turned to her mother. "Good lady, would you be so kind as to awaken Prince Toby. It think he'd like to be in on this."

Lydia nodded and went to fetch the boy.

Sarah turned to her father. "Sire, the six students who were banished as well. They are part of the Goblin Court, Lady Sonia had no right to demand their removal. I would like you to place them under my protection."

"Done." He said.

"How much time do I have?"

"You have just until the full moon rises." Oberon warned carefully.

"I'll be ready." Sarah said firmly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth moaned as he went over the books. "There has to be something…somewhere…."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27. Sonia's delusion of grandeur**

Sonia was in her glory. And why should she not be? She had effectively done away with the problem of the love of Jareth's life and his chosen heir. She lay abed, looking at the selection of jewels that had been sent to her for the nuptials this evening. By the time the cock crowed she would have the marriage consummated and she would be crowned queen.

The servant girl who was attending Sonia watched as the Fae woman shuffled the tray and pulled the largest flashiest gems. She mused to herself that the Lady Sarah would have little need of such gems to be seen.

Sonia's maid announced that Talgon was awaiting an audience. "Have him await me in my sitting room." She ordered. She looked at the servant girl the King had sent with the gems. "Take this others back, they are inferior… they will make fine tokens to guests, but they are not good enough for the Goblin Queen."

The servant bowed. "As you wish." She took the tray and exited.

Sonia stretched and allowed herself to enjoy her triumphs. She rose from her bed and pulled on a dressing gown. Entering the sitting room she saw the man her father had ordered to escort her from the High King's court to this one. "Talgon, how good of you to come see me."

"Lady Sonia." He bowed deeply. "The good news of your nuptials has reached your father's court. He will be proud to escort you down the isle tonight."

Strutting like a peacock, the girl paced the room. "I'm sure he will." She was not impressed. "It's a feather in his cap as well as mine, is it not? A daughter of a minor Lord being given in wedlock to a King." She frowned. "Pity it has to be to such an unimportant king."

"The Goblin Realm has its features," the man reminded her. "And crowns are not handed out willy-nilly."

Sonia consoled herself, "At least the High King has to preside. The entire Fae realm will know that I have been wed to the Goblin King before the High King himself!"

"Very prestigious." Agreed the man seated while she paced.

"Once I am crowned, there will be nothing that can stop my plans." She smiled then turned deadly serious. "Have my father come to my chambers at sunset. Make sure he's in his finest garments. Tonight the House of Glimmerstine takes its rightful place in Fae socity."

(Authors note. Yes, I know short chapter… but it's important that you see the mindset of this woman…)


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28. I object**

The Kings chapel had been filled to capacity long before the sun set. Fae nobility from every corner of the Fae Realm had come to witness the event of the millennium. Few had ever thought the Goblin King would ever truly take a bride. There had seemed so little need for it. He was known to be a pleasant partner in a tryst, yet few of the Ladies whom he'd ever graced a bed with had ever had the notion of making her place permanent. For it was one thing to have a tryst with the Goblin King…it was another to desire his kingdom.

Two sleepless nights and constant reading had taken its toll on the King. His eyes were bloodshot and ringed in red. His delicate pale features now looked even more pallid and colorless. He face was gaunt and sallow, his lips ashen and pasty. Even the brilliant hue of his fancy wedding clothes did little to improve his pallor.

There was little time left, and he would be tied to a woman he loathed forever. To the chamber he waited in he had called only a few attendees. Raggo, whom he considered a close ally, Sir Didymus as a Knight of his realm. He called for Hoggle, just because he was the most aggravating dwarf in the realm. Ludo was called for no other reason than Sarah loved the beast. Jareth poured a dram of liquor for each and raised a toast in the private chamber of the Bride groom.

"To Sarah," He said raising his cup.

"To Sarah." They toasted in unison.

Jareth drank the liquid to the dregs, placed the empty cup down and pulled straight his Slivery white grooms frock coat. "Hail Creaser." He said mockingly. He pulled his white kidd gloves straight, and shook his head so his hair would fall wildly about his face giving him a halo framing.

Hoggle stood in his way, looked up and said sadly. "I'm sorry."

Jareth looked down, for a moment the haughty look disappeared. "Me too." He assured the dwarf before reassuming the hauteur.

Sir Didymus sniffed. "Cold." He complained not wishing to admit to his sadness.

"Of course." Jareth said. "I appreciate you coming to stand with me during your illness."

Ludo moaned and wailed, as he opened his great arms to hug the king. "King sad…Ludo sad too…."

Jareth didn't struggle to free himself, but buried his face in orange fur.

Raggo peered out the door. "Sire, they are ready for you." He announced somberly.

Jareth sniffed. "That cold must be going round." Didymus nodded, so did a teary eyed Hoggle. "Gentlemen… shall we?"

Hoggle, dressed in his finest court tunic, stepped in beside the King. Didymus took his place on the other side. Ludo held the long flowing owl cape carefully behind the King. Raggo motioned the guards to open the doors and he led the King into the chapel.

Sitting on a throne beneath a stain glass window was Oberon, sober and solemn. He wore his most impressive Kingly garments. Beside him on a smaller throne was the High Queen. At his side a woman Jareth had never seen before. A veiled creature in long gauzy garments of violet. Her figure was womanly though she was most slender. She was not overly tall, but her naked hands were exquisite. One hand was on the sleeve of the seated High King. Jareth wondered who she was.

Sonia, on her father's arm, entered the chapel. Her gown was long and glowing golden threads. She had a crown of stars holding her veil over her face. She would have preferred to have been veil less but traditions were traditions. On either side of the isle, the _**Crème de la Crème**_ of the Fae world, as she passed though they bowed to her.

"Show time." Oberon whispered to Tatiana, as he patted the hand on his sleeve.

Jareth heard the words and wanted to scream.

Oberon stood as the bride came to her marked place before him. He kept the somber face as he addressed the woman and her father. "Who gives this woman?"

Lord Glimmerstine bowed to the High King. "I, her father, do." He stepped back after placing her hand upon Jareth's cuff.

Jareth shuddered, and gagged on the rising bile.

All eyes were on the front of the chapel, few took little notice of the gathering assemblage at the back in the isle. The three Ladies in Waiting stood looking like pansies in their pastel gowns. The three young Lords like handsome men at arms. A young prince stepped into their center, dressed in a long blue frock coat, with diamante on the shoulders and cuffs. It was reminiscent of another frock coat, worn so long ago by a Goblin King. His blond hair was raggedly cut, but didn't hide the handsome blue eyes that peered into the chapel. Slow he raised his cuff and a woman entered the chapel.

Someone in the back of the chapel looked up as the woman took the arm of the young prince. He felt the air freeze in his throat, for he'd just seen the most beautiful creature ever created. Her gown was mother of pearl, with that magical hint of opalescence that only the rarest of pearls possess. The bodice was tightly fitted with a revealing neckline that showed a womanly figure. The skirt belled out and looked like it was made of spun sugar made of pearls. In her hair were diamonds and pearls and slivery moonbeam decorations. There had never been another like her in the entire Fae Realm.

Oberon looked down at the bride, for a moment he felt pity for the creature, but only for a moment. "If there is anyone who can give protestation to the joining of this woman to this man, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

A moment passed, Jareth hung his head, surrendering himself to his fate.

"I do so here by object." Came the voice of the Fae princess in the back of the Chapel.

Jareth hear the voice, his head shot up, and he turned to look.

"Guards!" Screamed Sonia. "Arrest them!"

Jareth removed his arm from her hand. "Excuse me?" He stepped back. "By what authority do you order my guards about?"

Not one Goblin, nor Fae Guard had moved. They were staring at the woman who had dared to order them about. They looked at the King and shook their heads.

Sonia blinked. "As your bride…." Her tone was harsh toward the King and was answered by gasps from the assembled guests.

Oberon stifled his mirth. "An objection has been made," He stated. "Regardless whom has made it, it must be heard."

Sonia shook her head, "She's been banished. She has no rights here. We don't have to hear her trumped up accusations! We can just send her away."

Jareth looked at the High King, "Tell me that is not true."

"Not entirely." Oberon watched as Sarah and her entourage came forward. "What is it that you protest?" He asked as he winked at the groom.

Sarah came to stand before the High King, "This woman has broken the most high Laws of Escheat." The room gasped in unison. Sonia's father buried his face in his hands. "Her crimes are against Mortal and Fae alike."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Who cares?" She shoved her bouquet into Jareth's hands. "You are nothing! You are just a human… you don't count…who are you to come here and ruin my wedding?"

It was just the opening Sarah had hoped for. "Me? Oh that's easy…I'm Princess Sorcha… daughter of the High King and his lover Lydia Kingsly. I'm also the espoused wife of Jareth, The Goblin King… and you are the one who is out of place here. And this ceremony is a sham and a insult to marriage."

"Daughter of the High King, that's a laugh." Sonia cackled then looked up to the High King who was smiling at Sarah.

Sarah tapped the girl on the shoulder. "You interfered with a bonding between a King and a Princess….you poisoned the Heir to the Goblin throne and plotted his murder… You broke laws left right and side ways. Not to mention, you tried to bribe the High King…into an act that is…well forbidden…Not to mention gross."

Sonia looked shocked. "I did not."

"Did too." Sarah was inching herself in front of the Goblin King like a shield. "Oh and Sonia…." She shoved the Fae woman backward off the dais. "Keep your hands off my King!"

Jareth was laughing the laugh of a mad man. "You really are a heroine, even coming to my rescue… how many times now?"

Sarah looked over her shoulder. "Who's counting?" She snapped her fingers, the King was ringed by her entourage. Oberon smiled as he watched his daughter in action. "So Sonia do you give up, or are you looking for a one way ticket into the Bog of Stench?"

Sonia snarled like an enraged beast. "You can't be a Fae!"

"Can be, and am you stupid self centered self righteous poor excuse for a woman." Sarah calmly replied.

"Oberon," The bride, still on her knees from having been knocked to the ground looked up to the High King. "Do something. He promised to marry me!"

The High King shrugged. "Ah but that was under duress…and seeing as he already has a bride, it was a promise he didn't have to keep."

Sonia pouted and whimpered. "But I want to be Queen…"

"One more word and I'll be sending you to the bog." Sarah warned.

"But…_**It's not fair**_."

"That's the word." Sarah flicked her wrist and the woman in the ornate gold dress vanished.

Jareth winced. "You didn't actually drop her in, did you?"

"Nagh," Sarah waved a hand at him. "Just hung her over it in a spider web."

"That's some spider." Jareth teased as he turned her to face him. "Sarah Williams, Princess Sorcha..." Too tired to fight, or think of a snappy retort he whispered. "Welcome home."

Oberon held his hands over the couple, "Let it be known, this two are joined."

David, Mark, Ian and Toby grabbed hold as exhaustion caught up with the King and he collapsed. They carried him between them out of the chapel and toward the throne room. Oberon followed with his wife and Lydia. Sarah looked at the guests, addressing the father of the Lady Sonia first.

"Sir, you daughter will be sent back to you for your supervision. Try not to mess it up this time." Looking at the guests she stayed calm. "I suggest you all go home. You're presence here is not at our request. Our King will address you when he is less fatigued. We thank you for coming this long distance but we would prefer to see you gone now."

Every Fae in the room vanished. She then addressed the Goblins. "Fear not, Jareth will be fine."

"All Hail Sarah!" Cobbs screeched.

"Thanks Cobbs." Sarah winked at him. "Now away, my little darlin's."

Scurrying feet and screeches echoed as they rushed away. Sarah looked at the dwarfs and gnomes and others of the magical community who were leaving. "Thank you all for coming." She waved at the good people of the Labyrinth who wore relief like a banner on their faces.

Oberon watched as Lydia tended her now son in law. "Is he alright? That witch didn't poison him as well did she?"

"He's just tired." Hoggle said pulling open the tunic. "He's been up for two nights trying to find a loophole!"

"Poor dear." Lydia said. "He's very handsome, isn't he?"

"He'll do." Oberon said…then smiled wistfully. "They will have such handsome children."

Sarah entered the throne room. "Well why did you put him there?"

"He's too heavy for us to carry all the way up to the royal bedchamber." Toby said grumbling.

"Well for heaven's sake why didn't you just use magic?" Sarah moved forward to stand beside the throne and look at her sleeping mate.

"In a word, fear…Moving a chair is one thing, making an orb,…easy… moving the King without turning him into ashes…" The boy wiggled his hand in front of his sister. "Not so easy."

Sarah looked at one and all. "Well, in the words of the Bard,…

_**Now the wasted brands do glow,  
Whilst the screech-owl, screeching loud,  
Puts the wretch that lies in woe  
In remembrance of a shroud.  
Now it is the time of night  
That the graves all gaping wide,  
Every one lets forth his sprite,  
In the church-way paths to glide:  
And we fairies, that do run  
By the triple Hecate's team,  
From the presence of the sun,  
Following darkness like a dream.**_" She placed a hand on Jareth, closed her eyes and they vanished from sight.

Toby smiled at Oberon, and said. "_**Now are frolic: not a mouse  
Shall disturb this hallow'd house:  
I am sent with broom before,  
To sweep the dust behind the door.**_" He spread his hands gracefully and a herbed broom appeared in his hands.

Oberon laughed lightly, gather to himself his Queen and Lydia. He motioned the six students to come closer.

"_**Through the house give gathering light,  
By the dead and drowsy fire:  
Every elf and fairy sprite  
Hop as light as bird from brier;  
And this ditty, after me,  
Sing, and dance it trippingly."**_

"_**First, rehearse your song by rote  
To each word a warbling note:  
Hand in hand, with fairy grace,  
Will we sing, and bless this place.**_" The Fairy Queen and Lydia spoke in unison with soft glowing smiles.

Oberon led the group down to the Queen's Garden and called softly for Puck, who appeared with pan flute in hands. "A merry tune, good Robin!" The assembled court of the Goblin King and his chosen Queen danced. The High King and High Queen of the Fae realm joined in.

Somewhere off in the distance a faint cry could be heard…. '_**It's not fair**_!'


End file.
